Addition to the Family
by fita99
Summary: Sophie and Sky decide to return to the island after traveling for 2 years. I do not own any Mamma Mia! characters.
1. Chapter 1

As everyone starts leaving the courtyard, soaked by Aphrodite's water, Donna goes quiet. She knows what happens in the morning. She starts looking around for Sophie and Sky, but can't find them, just as Sam comes up behind her and hugs her.

"Getting tired yet?" asked Sam, with a smile.

"Have you seen Sophie? I can't find her." Donna replies, unaware of Sam's implications.

Sam sighs, turning Donna around to face him and starts looking around. "I saw Sophie a minute ago. She was talking to Ali and Lisa."

Donna looks around there and sees her. Still talking to Ali and Lisa, until Sky runs up behind her and wraps his arms around her. Sophie grabs his arms and looks up to him and they start kissing. As Sophie pulls away, she looks at Ali and Lisa, smiling. Sky moves to the side of her, keeping one arm wrapped around her. They all continue the conversation for a minute, while they all say goodbye. Donna, keeping her distance, watches Sophie, laughing and happy.

After Ali and Lisa walk away towards there rooms, Donna starts to slowly walk over to Sophie and Sky. Sophie was now in Sky's arms as they gaze into each other's eyes lovingly. As Donna approaches, she hears Sophie's soft giggle while Sky is whispering in her ear. Just as Donna walks over to them, Sky is now holding Sophie's hand, walking backwards toward their room with a big smile on his face. Sophie grabs his hand with her other hand and follows him, slowly, with a smile just as big as his. He pulls her in and starts kissing her passionately. She gladly returns it, moving her hands to around his neck, as one of his goes towards her hip and the other starts to open the door behind him.

"Sophie!" Donna yells, picking up the pace while walking over to them.

She stopped them just before Sky opened the door. Sophie stops kissing him and looks at him in the eyes, letting out a sigh.

"So close, just, so close." She says lowering her head onto Sky's chest as he lets out a sigh.

Donna walks up, without noticing what they were doing.

"Soph, I need to talk to you." Donna says.

Sophie reluctantly moves her head from Sky's chest and turns it to look at her mum.

"Do we have to talk tonight? Can we talk tomorrow?" She replies, with a playful tone.

Donna, just now notices Sky's hand on Sophie's hip, staring wide eyed at her and Sophie's hand around Sky's neck.

"Oh, um, yea, sure, right." Donna awkwardly replies, shocked, as to why she didn't realize what they were doing until now. "Uhm, I'll see you guys in the morning then. I should go find Sam. Um, good night."

"Night." They both reply, with a big smile on their faces.

As Donna walks away, Sophie and Sky start laughing; embarrassed and relieved.

"Now, where were we?" Sky replies, moving the hair from Sophie's face and tucking it behind her ears.

"Well, if I remember correctly, you were just about to open that door." Sophie replies moving her body closer to his.

Sky smiles, seductively, as he opens the door behind him and picks Sophie up, wrapping her legs around his waist. Sophie laughs as he picks her up and starts kissing him passionately. As Sky walks through the door carrying Sophie, he shuts the door behind him with his foot, slamming it. Sophie starts laughing at how he shut the door, while he smiles, gazing into her eyes. She starts unbuttoning the wet shirt that he put back on, wondering why he even bothered buttoning it up. He carries her upstairs and they go to the bedroom. He throws her down onto the bed and jumps on top of her. Before he does anything else, he quickly jumps up and walks over to the balcony to close the doors. While he closes them, he sees Tanya and Rosie, staring up at him with his unbuttoned shirt and a big smile. Tanya and Rosie look at each other for a second and look back at him with a smile on their faces. Sky stops there for a minute, making eye contact with each of them, smiling. Sophie then gets up off the bed and walks over to him.

"You coming?" She said hugging him from behind, kissing his neck, and taking off his shirt.

"Yea." He responded quickly, still looking down at them, knowing that they have seen Sophie take his shirt off. He turns around and starts kissing her. She walks over to the bedroom door and locks it. He turns around again facing them, gives them a smile and a small nod. They both look at him with a smile, raise their drinks and gives him a nod, just before he closes the balcony doors.

Tanya and Rosie look at each other again laughing.

"Well, don't expect to hear from them tonight." Rosie says to Tanya quietly, as Bill and Harry start walking over. Bill puts his arm around Rosie and looks up to Sophie and Sky's room.

Donna and Sam walk over, holding hands.

"What are you guys looking at?" asks Donna, as she follows their eyes up to Sophie and Sky's room.

The light in the room is still on, but Bill, Harry, and Sam don't know anything about what the two of the are doing in there.

"Sophie! Sky!" Bill yells, laughing and looking at Sam and Harry.

"Why don't you guys come down here for a bit! Everyone has left it's just us. Come on!" Sam yells, staring up at the room.

No reply.

Sam look to Bill and Harry, "Do you think they can hear us?"

Tanya and Rosie look at each other laughing. Donna turns around facing her friends, not knowing what to say.

"Soph! Come on!" Bill yells again. This time, Harry also joins them both yelling up.

Suddenly, the balcony doors open. Sophie walks out to the barrier, wearing her robe. Sky walks over to the doors, fixing his pants, and stands next to her, not wearing a shirt.

"What?" Sophie says, politely.

Sam, Bill and Harry, stand there, not knowing what to say. Donna just stares up at them, while Tanya and Rosie try to conceal their laughter.

"Uhm, we were wondering, uhm, if you guys would join us for a drink before you leave in the morning. But if you guys are, uhh, busy or something, that's, that's fine." Sam says, awkwardly trying to seem normal.

Sophie look over to Sky, who is standing there, leaning against the railing, annoyed. Sky looks at Sophie, faking a smile, while she looks at him with the 'I'm sorry. How do we say no' look. Sky knows that look. He sighs and looks to the ground.

"No, it's fine. We'll be down in a minute." He says looking at Sam.

He turns to Sophie who was covering her mouth, trying not to laugh at his disappointment. He starts laughing a bit as well. as he stands up, he looks up and sighs, walking back inside.

He lets out a loud, annoyed sigh that everyone else heard, "Every damn time" he said laughing.

Sophie looks down at everyone, "He'll be fine. Just, give us a minute and we will be right down." She walks in laughing.

Donna looks at Sam, embarrassed. Tanya and Rosie start laughing while Bill, Harry and Sam are surprised. They all start talking while they wait for Sophie and Sky.

"Well, that was your initiation to parenting Sophie, interrupting her and Sky." Rosie jokes.

"It's happened more than you think." Donna adds.

The door opens as Sophie and Sky walk out holding hands, laughing, while he whispers in her ear, making her laugh more.

"Well, Donna, your timing remains impeccable." Sky says, with a smirk on his face, looking at all of them. Sophie then quickly hits his stomach, looking up at him with a trying not to smile.

Rosie and Tanya are still trying to hide their smiles, while Donna stares at Sophie. Sam, Bill and Harry stand there awkwardly.

"So, what were you guys up to. You disappeared fast." Rosie said laughing with Tanya. Everyone turns their heads and stares at her. Sophie and Sky stand there looking at her, then look at each other, not knowing what to say.

"Uhm, uhh…"

"Packing." Sky says, looking at Sophie.

"Right, yea, packing." She repeats, looking at him until they both look at everyone else.

"So is that what were calling it now." Tanya say quietly, but everyone still heard.

"Well then, drinks?" Sam says quickly, trying to change the subject.

They all start walking over to outdoor patio and sit on the couches talking.

After talking for a while, they decide to go to bed, walking off in different directions.

THE NEXT DAY

While Sophie and Sky load up the boat at the docks early, they notice everyone walking along the beach. When they get to the docks, Sophie gets out of the boat and walks over to them. Hugging Harry first, then Bill, Sam, and finally, Donna. Sky joins them after and says goodbye to Donna and walks back to the boat. Sophie had said goodbye to Tanya and Rosie the night before. She walks back to the boat with Donna, who had her arm around her, talking. When they get to the boat, they have one last hug. Sam walks over to Donna and hugs her, watching Sophie and Sky sail off.

A/N: Next chapter will have time jump. Please leave thoughts as this is my first time writing.


	2. Chapter 2

**_2 Years Later_**

Sophie and Sky have been traveling for 2 years, only returning to the island for a few holidays and occasionally birthdays, staying no more than a week at a time. They have been all over the world. Donna and Sam have rarely left the island and have renovated the hotel, with help from Sophie and Sky via emails, letters, and phone calls. They haven't spoken in 3 months, except for a moment when Sophie said that they would be returning to the island.

"Sam! Hurry up, we need to get going!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Sam replies walking down the stairs. "We have time, you know. The ferry doesn't arrive for half an hour and it's only a 15 minute drive down."

"I don't care. We need to be there when they get off." She replies, nervous and anxious.

"Donna, Donna, listen to me. Relax. Just take a deep breath, calm down, and relax." Sam states, putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Ok," She lets out, taking a deep breath, "but we are leaving now."

Meanwhile, Sophie sits on the ferry, leg shaking, playing with fingers. Sky slowly grabs her hands and looks at her.

"Relax. We are almost home."

"I know, but, it's been 3 months since I last spoke to her. We haven't told anyone yet and I don't know how she will react."

"I know what you're doing, you know. Stop thinking of every bad outcome that you can possibly think of. You know she will be happy. You also know that your dads will be thrilled." Sky says, attempting to calm her down.

"Your right. She won't be mad. How _could_ she be mad. She won't be mad. Right?" Sophie asks, looking to Sky with pleading eyes.

"She won't be mad, and you know it. Where you like this before you told me?"

"No, because I knew _you_ wouldn't be mad. I knew you would be excited."

Sky looks at her with a smile and puts his arm around her. She rests her head on his shoulder and takes a deep breath.

"We always talked about it and we both wanted too so I was a little scared at first, but when I saw you, I felt happy, safe. I knew you would be happy." She adds, moving closer to his chest.

"And that's why I love you." Sky smiles, kissing her forehead. "But you know, we still haven't talked about how we are going to tell them."

She sighs, "Well, we are all going out to dinner tonight, so maybe afterwards, like towards the end of the meal?"

"Sounds perfect." Sky says, leaning into kiss her, putting his hand on her stomach. She placed her hand on top of his, kissing him back.

"It's going to be a special night." Sky says, while Sophie returns her head to his chest, "Here we go."

As the ferry comes to a stop, Donna and Sam slowly walk up to it, looking in the crowd of people for Sophie and Sky. People get off the ferry and rush past them to see their loved ones, while they stand there, trying to see through the big crowd of people.

"Do you see them?" Donna asks, moving around looking.

"No, I guess they are going to be the last ones off, like always." He says, trying to remind her of it.

Suddenly, they see Sophie and Sky, walking hand and hand, laughing, looking at each other, talking. When Donna sees Sophie, she gets a big smile and runs up to her. Sophie lets go of Sky and runs over to Donna, meeting her half way. They start hugging.

"Oh Soph, I've missed you."

"I missed you too, mum." Sophie replies, releasing her.

"Sam, I've miss you too." Sophie says, hugging Sam, while Donna hugs Sky.

"It's been quiet without you two here." Sam says, lifting Sophie up.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Sky jokingly asked.

"Come on then, let's get going." Donna says. Sam helps Sky carry the bags, while Sophie and Donna walk in front, with Donna's arm around Sophie. Sky stares at Sophie as she walks with her mum, laughing. He smiles at the ground.

When they reach the Villa, Sophie and Sky stop for a minute, and stare out at the ocean, reminding themselves of how beautiful the view is. Sky puts his arms around Sophie, hugging her from behind, taking a deep breath.

"We will take your bags to your room. We'll be on the patio, when you guys are ready." Sam says, picking up the bags and walking away with Donna.

Sky turns around checking if anyone is around. He slowly moves his hands to her stomach.

"You alright? It was a long walk up."

"Yea, I'm fine, a bit tired, just, glad to be back."

He kisses her on the forehead, while she closes her eyes.

"Sophie! Sky!" They heard from a distance.

Footsteps quickly approach them, while laughter gets louder.

"Oh, my god, we missed you guys!" Ali says, slowing down to a walk while approaching them, with Lisa next to her.

Sky lets go of Sophie as they turn around. They all hug each other, then switch.

"What are you guys doing standing around here. We've been waiting for you." Lisa asked curiously, releasing Sky as Ali releases Sophie.

"Just admiring the view. It's been a while so, thought we would take a moment." Sophie replies, looking up at Sky hugging him and smiling.

"Alright, well, we'll see you guys at dinner then! We have to go get changed" Ali says as her and Lisa start walking away.

Sophie and Sky walk over to Donna and Sam, who are sitting on the patio talking.

"So, we booked a table at the restaurant by the beach in about an hour, so you guys can relax for a bit and then meet us there, if you want." Donna says looking around the room.

"Yea, sure, that sounds great." Sky responds, smiling at Sophie.

"Great, we'll see you in a bit." Donna says, hugging Sophie, before her and Sam leave. "Oh, and by the way, we renovated your room, while you were gone. Just a heads up."

"You didn't have to do that, you know..." Sophie yells, even though she knows they weren't listening.

"Come on, we don' have too long." Sky says pulling Sophie towards the room.

As he opens he door, they both look amazed.

"Oh, my god, this is amazing." Sophie says walking into the room. "It's so much bigger than it was before."

"I guess they made the room next to it into one."

Sky walks over to Sophie, smiling and picks her up laughing and kissing her. Suddenly, Sophie pulls away from him, much to his disappointment. She runs to the bathroom, while Sky stands there for a moment after hearing the door shut.

"I'll get out something nice to wear." He says with concern in his voice.

He hears the toilet flush and the door open and quickly turns around.

"You okay?" He says walking over to her, hugging her.

"Yea." She said quickly.

He laughs and kisses her forehead before they get changed.

"Wow. You look, wow." Sky says, looking at Sophie in her dress.

"You don't look too bad yourself, you know." Sophie says, walking over to him kissing him, quickly.

They walk out of the room and make their way over to the restaurant. By the time they get there, everyone else is already sitting down at the table waiting for them. As they walk over, Bill and Harry are the first ones to stand up and greet them. Tanya and Rosie quickly follow, while everyone else waits.Sophie hugs Sky.


	3. Chapter 3

After they greet everyone, they sit down at the table.

"May I get you guys started with something to drink?" The server asks, looking around at everyone.

"Uh, can we each have a glass of champagne please." Sam asks the server

"Of course."

"Oh, um, you know, I'm fine with water." Sophie says, looking at the server.

"Oh, Sophie, come on. It's your first night back, everyone is having some champagne." Donna says looking at her with pleading eyes.

"Yea come on Soph." Lisa joins Donna.

"No really, I'm fine." She says politely, not looking up.

"Can we just have a glass anyway, incase she changes her mind." Donna whispers to the server.

"So, Donna, what have you guys been up to since we left." Sky asks, changing the subject.

"Oh, we can talk about that later. We want to hear about you guys. You've been gone for 2 years. How was it? Where did you go?" She says smiling at them.

Everyone looks at them quietly, smiling.

"Oh wow, well, we went everywhere." Sky says, smiling at Sophie. "One of the best places, for me, was when we went to London, showing Soph where I lived, grew up. We went out with some of my old friends. It was amazing."

"Oh, did you see your parents?" Tanya asks.

"Uh, no. We didn't see them." Sky replies looking at Sophie, then back up to Tanya with a small smile.

"Sky hasn't spoken to his parents since he decided to stay here with Sophie all those years ago. His mother wasn't happy about it and said he was throwing his life away." Donna says quietly, leaning back, whispering to Rosie and Tanya.

"Oh, Sky I'm sorry, I didn't mean-" Tanya said trying apologizing.

"No, no it's fine. You didn't know. It's okay." Sky says, cutting her off.

"You okay?" Sophie whispers to Sky.

"Yea, yea I'm fine." He says grabbing her hand and smiling at her.

As the server comes back with the champagne, one is placed in front of everyone, including Sophie.

"Oh, no, I didn't-"

"Oh, I got one for you. Just in case you changed your mind." Donna says, cutting her off.

Sam stands up, placing his hand on Donna's shoulder. "A toast, to Sophie and Sky. It's been a while, but it's good to have you back, it's nice to have you home. Cheers."

Everyone drinks some of the champagne and smiles looking around.

"Soph, aren't you going to have some?" Bill asks, noticing Sophie put her glass down before having any.

"Oh no, I'm good." She says looking at Sky.

"Go on, tell them." Sky whispers, slightly leaning in, quietly, thinking no one else can here.

"Tell us what?" Donna asks.

Everyone looks at them. Sophie and Sky both look up at her, not knowing what to do. They look back at each other and Sky smiles.

"Um, well, I guess now is a good time as ever." Sophie says, looking around the table. "We were going to wait until after dinner, but…" She looks at Sky, not knowing what to say. He grabs her hand and smiles.

"Sophie's pregnant." Sky says as if he was ripping a band aid off. He looks at Sophie and smiles.

Everyone around the table is shocked. Sophie and Sky don't say anything else. Sky looks at everyone's reactions, while Sophie looks at her mum, waiting for her to say something.

"Mum?" She says softly, nervous about her response.

"Really?" Donna replies, as she starts smiling.

Sophie nods her head holding back a smile. Donna stands up and pulls Sophie up and hugs her.

"Oh, my god." She says surprised but happy. "That's amazing."

Everyone stands up to congratulate them.

"Oh, our little Sophie's all grown up." Rosie says hugging her, trying to fight back the tears.

"Man, 24 years old and you've already had a cancelled wedding and now a baby." Harry says, hugging Sky, while Bill and Sam laugh.

"When did you guys find out?" Tanya asks, hugging Sophie.

"Well, I found out about 3 months ago, and I told Sky straight away."

"Is that why you guys decided to come home?" Donna asks, as she looks at Sky.

"We were talking about it for 4 months or so now, but when we found out about the baby, then it was like a nail in the coffin." Sky responds, now hugging Donna.

"22 and you're going to be a mother, that's insane you know." Ali says hugging Sophie.

"But amazing, is what she is saying." Lisa adding when she hugged her.

Everyone sat back down, laughing and talking. While Sophie is about to sit back down, Sky, still standing, grabs her face and kisses her.

"See, nothing to be nervous about." He tells her, sitting in his chair.

"So, when did you two, oh wait. When did you two, dot dot dot." Ali asks, across the table, laughing, looking at Sophie, looking at Donna.

"Oh, so you got that far in my diary. Great."

Sky lets out a small laugh and looks down at the table, "When _didn't_ we."

"Sky." Sophie says, quickly, in a louder than normal voice, but not yelling, giving him a death glare.

He looks up at everyone who is wide-eyed and shocked by his response. Ali, Lisa, Tanya and Rosie all smiled, shocked. Sophie's dads and her mum had a straight face, shocked.

"Oh, shit, did I say that too loud?" He asks Sophie, unknowing that everyone was able to hear that.

"Yes!" Sophie says quickly, not quietly.

Everyone just stares at them. Ali, Lisa, Tanya and Rosie are trying to conceal their laughter, Harry, Bill, Sam and Donna stare at Sophie shocked by the answer. Sophie stares at Sky with a straight face, as Sky looks around the table, then to Sophie, while trying not to smile or laugh. While still looking at Sophie, he starts thinking, trying to remember.

"Anyways, when did you?" Lisa changes the subject back.

"Oh! Was it that time, oh wait no, that was too early. No, I bet it was that time after we went out to dinner, and when we got back, I threw you on the couch and you grabbed my- ouch!" Sophie kicks Sky, trying to stop him talking. "What was that for? Don't you remember, it was when I- ow, really?"

Ali and Lisa are laughing on the other side of the table, while Tanya and Rosie look at each other, raising their eyebrows and grabbing their drinks. Donna stares at Sophie, while Sam, Bill and Harry stare a Sky, with the death looks.

"Well, I guess the death looks come from your dad's side." Sky says to Sophie, nervously.

"Let's change the subject, quickly, before one of the guys kills Sky." Donna says.

Sophie stares at Sky, not saying anything. He looks at her, smiles, and kisses her again. That's his way of getting her to smile. It always works.

The dinner continues as if none of that happened. When it ended, everyone left the restaurant in two groups. Donna, Sam, Sophie and Sky went one direction, while everyone else went the other.

"We'll see you guys tomorrow. We're going to go for a walk on the beach before we head back." Sky says to Donna and Sam.

"Oh, are you sure? It's getting late." Donna says, grabbing Sophie's arm, concerned.

"Yea, we're fine. Good night." Sophie says, letting go of Donna and walking off with Sky.

When Donna and Sam get back to the house, they sit outside talking, looking out to the sea. Donna watches Sophie and Sky, walking holding hands, laughing along the beach. She smiles. She can hear Sophie's laugh as Sky picks her up and walks towards the water. He puts her down and they start kissing, he picks her up again and walks deeper into the water. She tries to get out of his hands, struggling, but is unsuccessful. When he lets her go, she starts running up the beach, with Sky chasing her. He grabs her, and they kiss. They then walk back up the beach towards their room, arms around each other. Donna smiles and pushes Sam inside when she notices them walking their direction.

"So, do you want to go to sleep or do something else?" Sky suggests, while a half smile, pulling her closer.

"What did you have in mind?" She asks, smiling at him.

"Well, I was thinking that I could jog your memory a bit from that one night."

"Which night?"

"The one where I-" Sky stops, after hearing something inside. "What was that?"

"What?" Sophie says looking over.

Suddenly she sees Donna and Sam, walking out of the room.

"Sorry, we were trying to get out of the way." Sam says.

"Uh, how long have you guys been standing there?" Sophie asks, letting go of Sky's neck.

"Oh, uh, not too long." Donna replies looking over to Sam, who is standing there staring at Sky, once again with the death look. "Sam. Sam!" she says trying to get his attention.

"Right, well, we're off to bed." Sky says pulling Sophie away.

"Uh, yea. Good night guys." Sophie says quickly following Sky.

"It really is every time." Sky says, picking Sophie up. She starts laughing.

Donna and Sam hear Sophie laughing in the distance and look at each other.

"I think you're starting to scare Sky." Donna says hugging him.

"Good." He replies softly.


	4. Chapter 4

**_3 Days Later_**

Sophie wakes up next to Sky who is still asleep. She tries to sneak out without waking him up.

"Where you going, babe?" He asks without opening his eyes.

Sophie walks over to him and kisses his forehead, "I'm meeting Ali and Lisa. It's been so long so we're going to spend the day together. I'll see you later, love you"

"Okay, love you too."

Sky hears the door close and checks the time. He gets dressed and goes downstairs after hearing Donna, Sam, Bill and Harry talking. As he walks down stairs, he hears them laughing.

"Hey Sky. You hungry?" Sam asks, grabbing another plate for him.

"Yea, thanks."

Sam has prepared a small buffet style breakfast for themselves. Sky helps himself to the food and walks over to where everyone is sitting, noticing that Rosie and Tanya were also there.

"Hey, so I want to talk to you guys about something." Sky says, staring at his food.

"Is everything okay?" Donna asks, concerned.

"Yea, yea everything is fine." Sky reassures everyone who got worried. "Um, so, the first time I did this, didn't turn out the way we planned, so I figured, this time I would do it the right way."

Everyone stops eating and looks at him confused.

"Okay, um, I would like your blessing, all of yours, to ask Sophie to marry me, again." Sky says slowly looking up at everyone.

Everyone is shocked but smiles. Rosie starts giggling, Tanya starts smiling, and Donna looks like she is about to cry. The guys, they are just staring at him.

Sky starts to get worried. "So, can someone say something, anything. Now, please."

Sam stars laughing, gets up and hugs him. "Of course."

"Absolutely." Harry says, also hugging him.

"For sure, yes" Bill says.

"Donna?" Sam asks. Donna was the person he really wanted it from.

She stands up, trying not to cry and walks over to him. "Yes, yes, of course you have my blessing."

Sky breathes out, finally relaxing.

"When are you going to do it." Donna asks.

"Not sure yet. It just needs to be special."

"Do you have a ring?" Tanya says.

"I have the one I gave her the first time, but I want to get a new one, a nicer one. I was hoping that you three could help." He says, looking at Donna, Rosie and Tanya.

"Of course, we will help."

"Okay, so, Sophie is out all today with Ali and Lisa, so I thought maybe we could go today? If you guys can."

"Yea, we are all free. If you're ready we can leave now." Donna says, looking over at Rosie and Tanya.

"There is a nice jewelry shop on the main land, in that little town a minutes' walk from the docks. Tell them I sent you, they will be good." Sam looks over at Donna and smiles.

"Great, thank you. I just need to grab some things. I'll be right back."

While Sky walks away, everyone smiles and laughs.

"Maybe this time they will be the ones to walk out husband and wife." Rosie whispers, making sure Sky can't hear.

"Alright, you guys ready?" Sky asks, walking out carrying his rucksack.

"Yea let's go. Bye, we'll see you later." Donna says to Sam.

When they get to the jewelry shop, Rosie and Tanya walk a different direction, while Sky and Donna stick together.

"Which one do you think she'll like?" Sky asks, overwhelmed by all the choices.

"I'm not sure. You will know when you see it though, just take you time, you'll know it's 'the one' when you-"

"That one." Sky replies. "That one right there. That's the one."

The man behind the case pulls the ring out and hands it to Sky.

Donna gasps, while Rosie and Tanya walk over. "It's beautiful."

"She'll love it." Tanya says.

"I'll take this one, please." Sky looks at the man behind the counter.

"So, now you have the ring, have you thought about how you are going to do it. Or when?"

"I have something in mind, but it's a surprise."

Donna, Rosie and Tanya look at each other smiling.

"Righty then, time to go." Rosie says quickly.

 ** _6 Days Later_**

On the last day before everyone leaves to go back to their lives and jobs, they have a meal with everyone. After the meal, they go to the outdoor patio to have drinks and talk. Ali, Lisa and Sophie went for a walk for half an hour before meeting up with everyone on the patio, so they could talk privately. When they returned, Bill and Harry gave up their seats for Ali and Lisa, while Sophie walked over to Sky and sat on his lap. Bill and Harry went to the kitchen to get some chairs.

"It's been lovely having you guys staying with us. You will have to visit. Soon." Donna demanded, jokingly.

"Well, at least we have an excuse to return in about what, 6 months?" Lisa says, looking over to Sophie and Sky.

"Yea I guess we you to thank for that, Sky." Ali adds, laughing, while Sky makes a fist and punches the air a few times.

"Hey, don't give me all the credit, it takes two, _trust me_." Sky says, laughing hugging Sophie.

Everyone laughs.

"Takes two huh." Ali says to Sophie, raising her eyebrows.

"Shut up." Sophie responds laughing.

"Alight, who wants some champagne?" Sky asks, moving Sophie off his lap. He looks at her when he is standing and leans down, kissing her forehead, "Not you."

Everyone says yes as Sky walks into the kitchen. Sophie watches him, smiling, as he walks away.

"Here we go." Sky passes out the glasses. "Now, quick toast. I don't normally do these, so bear with me. I wanted to thank you guys. All of you. You have been so generous to me when you didn't have any reason too. Donna, giving me a place to stay and a job, when I stayed here, all those years ago. And the men, for accepting me, when you were still coming to terms with having a third of a daughter. These four, beautiful, strong women, for making sure I was a good man for Sophie. And then Soph. Ah Soph."

He paused and grabbed her hands, standing her up. She was confused.

"You changed everything for me. I don't know what I would have done if I never met. We have had a hell of an adventure the past 2 years, all because of an adventure I asked for you to take with me, but that ended up being someone else's adventure," looking over at Donna and Sam, "so now we get another one, that will be here in 5 months." He smiled big when he said that. "But, because we cut one adventure short at the very last minute, I was thinking, it's about time we tried again."

He looked at her smiling, took a deep breath, pulled out a small box from his pocket, and knelt to the ground.

Donna, Rosie and Tanya all look at each other, smiling.

"So, Sophie Sheridan, love of my life. Will you marry me? And actually marry me this time."

Sophie starts smiling, "Is that even a question, yes, yes I will marry you!"

He smiles and stands up, hugging her and kissing her. He puts the ring on her finger, then kisses her again.

"Round 2." She laughs.

Everyone stands up and hugs them, laughing.

"He did well, didn't he?" Ali looks at Lisa, while holding Sophie's hand.

"Wait, I'm getting Deja vu." Lisa jokes.

"Hey." Sophie lets go of her. "Well this time it will be us getting married." Sophie hugs Sky.


	5. Chapter 5

When they go back to their seats, they start talking about the wedding. Sophie and Sky are not listening to a single word they are saying. Sky is whispering something in Sophie's ear, while she plays with her new ring, laughing.

"So, do you guys want to get married before or after the baby is born?" Tanya asks them, unknowing that they are in a world of their own.

"Soph. Sky." Donna tries to get their attention.

"Sophie? Sky?" Harry tries.

"Bloody hell. They really are oblivious to everything that isn't each other." Rosie's amazed at their focus.

Ali and Lisa start whispering to each other. Ali nods her head. She stands up, walks over to them, grabs Sophie's arm and pulls her up, walking her over to the couch instead of Sky's lap.

"What the hell?" Sophie looks at her, confused. She turns her head and looks back at Sky.

"Were you guys like this the first time you got engaged?" Bill looks at Sky then Sophie.

"Like what?" Sky responds, confused.

"Just transported into a world of your own."

"Well, last time we got engaged, we were a little busy doing something else at this point." Sky smiles at Sophie, who starts laughing. Ali and Lisa start nudging Sophie when he said that.

"Oh, really. What was that?" Rosie asks, trying to make this as uncomfortable for them as possible.

"Well,"

"Sky." Sophie stops him. "I don't think they really need to know that." She looks at him, raising her eyebrow. He looks at her families faces.

"Wow, you guys really like giving me the death looks, don't you?"

"Maybe try not giving them a reason, dear." Rosie says to Sky.

"So, why did you move me over here?" Sophie looks at Ali and Lisa.

"Because, you two wouldn't stop looking at each other and didn't hear a word we were saying to you."

"Oh, well, what were you guys saying?" Sophie asks.

"We were asking about the wedding." Sam calmly states.

"Oh, right, yea. I have no idea. Sky?"

"No clue."

"Okay there is your answer, I'm going back there now." Sophie starts to stand up when Ali and Lisa pull here back.

"No, you're not."

"Not yet."

"Oh, come on." She looks at them both.

At that moment, Sky stands up from his chair, with a big smile on his face. He walks over to Sophie and picks her up bridal style. She puts her arms around his neck and kisses him.

"Hehe, can't stop her now." He says, walking back over to his chair.

"My hero." She laughs, while Sky sits back in his chair still holding her.

"Now, that is much better." He kisses her again.

"So, wedding. Have you guys discussed getting married in the past 2 years?" Donna ask, smiling at them.

"A few months ago, but not in detail. More of just the idea of it." Sky responds.

"Anyways, you guys are leaving tomorrow. That's a big deal. Don't give us all the attention." Sophie looks to everyone.

The sun is starting to go down. From a distance, they hear footsteps walking towards them. Donna turns around to see two people, a man and woman, walking into the lobby of the hotel. She jumps up to go help them.

"Hi, how can I help you two?" Donna walks around the front desk.

"Yes, we will take one room here. We will pay by the day." The woman responds coldly.

"Alright. I just need you to sign this and what's the name the room is under?"

"Rymand." Donna looks up, without saying anything.

"Okay, room 16. That will be through that corridor second door on the left."

"Thank you." The man replies, politely, as they turn around.

"You take these to the room. I'll see if I can find him around here." Mrs. Rymand demands.

"Fine. But don't say anything to him until I get back. I will only be a second." Mr. Rymand says rushing to the room.

Donna finishes the paper work behind the desk, then walks back to the patio. The patio was just out the doors that Mrs. Rymand was looking out. A few more steps and she would see everyone.

Donna walks over to Sam and whispers something in his ear. "I think there may be a problem in about thirty seconds." Sam looks up at her confused.

Donna hears the footsteps following the laughter, towards the patio.

"There you are." Mrs. Rymand says, interrupting the conversations.

Sky froze. He knew that voice.

"Mother. Is that you?" Sky says, with a dead tone and without even looking. He stares straight ahead.

Everyone looks over to see her.

"And the problem is here." Donna whispers to Sam.

Sky turns his head, without moving Sophie from his lap. He sees her standing there, staring at him. He sighs, looking at Sophie. He moves her to the side while he stands up.

"What are you doing here, mum." He demands.

"I see why you like it here. Nice views, nice weather, nice women." She looks around and then to Sophie.

"Don't do that. Just tell me why you're here."

"Elizabeth, there you are. I was looking for you." Mr. Rymand appears.

"Dad."

"Sky." He says smiling. "You look good, happy."

"I am. So why are you guys here."

"Is that the girl?" Elizabeth says looking at Sophie. "The one you gave everything up for?"

"Her name is Sophie, I didn't give anything up, and leave her alone." Sky says, walking around the chair.

Donna, Sam, Bill, Harry, Tanya, Rosie, Ali, and Lisa all look at each other, then to Sophie. Sophie looks back at them, then back to Sky.

"Sky, it's good to see you, my boy." Mr. Rymand walks over to him, giving him a hug.

"Jackson. Stop it."

"What? I was just saying hello to my only son who I haven't seen or spoke to in four years."

"You are coming home with us. Now" Elizabeth said, starting at him.

"You're joking right? I mean, come on, I'm not leaving here." Sky replied. "And don't bother trying to convince me, you'll just be wasting your breath. Nothing can make me leave."

"No, you've thrown enough of your life away, dropping out of college to 'find yourself'. That was four years ago. It's time for you to return home."

"I am home. This is my home, these people, Sophie is my home." Sky replies, smiling at Sophie.

"Oh please, girls come and go. A little island girl will never be enough for you." Elizabeth looks at Sophie again. "You had the perfect life made for you back home. It's time for you to regain control of your future."

"Come on Beth, he's happy. Can't you just be happy for him?" Jackson says, looking at everyone around the room.

"We will discuss this more tomorrow. I have a teleconference in five minutes." Elizabeth walked to the room.

Sky stood there, watching her walk away. He turns around and walks back to Sophie.

"Ignore her. I'm not going anywhere." He tells her as he kisses and hugs her.

Jackson watched Sky and Sophie, smiling. Sky looks over to see him standing there.

"Come here, it's about time you met my dad." Sky grabs Sophie's hand and walks over to him.

"Dad, this is Sophie. Sophie, my dad, Jackson Rymand."

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Rymand."

"Trust me, the please is all mine." Jackson smiles. "I'm guessing this is the Sophie you stayed here for?"

"Yea, yea she is. Best decision of my life."

"Well then, thank you, Sophie, for making my son happy. And I'm so sorry for my wife."

"Well, the first part was my pleasure, and don't apologize, it's not your fault." Sophie says to him. She looks at Sky.

"One hell of an engagement night, huh!" Sam yells. "A night you'll never forget!"

"Engaged?" He asks, shocked. Sky puts his arm around Sophie's shoulder, nodding. "Then congratulations." He hugs Sky, then Sophie.

"There is something else you should know, but maybe don't tell mum." Sky says looking at him.

"What is it?" Sky slowly moves his hand down to Sophie's stomach. He gasps.

"That's amazing! I'm going to be a grandfather!" He hugs them both.

"Don't tell mum. She doesn't need to know. It will just cause more problems."

"I promise, I won't. This, this is great. Oh, I should probably go before she comes out here again. I'll see you guys tomorrow." He walks away.

Sophie and Sky walk back to everyone else.

"Yea, so, that's my family. Isn't my mother just a lovely woman?" Sky sarcasm loosened the mood.

"Wow" Harry says, sitting down.

"They seem…" Sam tries to think of what to say. "Your dad seems like a nice guy."

"Yea, he is. He basically raised me. Anyways, save the drama for tomorrow. What time do you guys leave tomorrow?" Sky changed the subject.

"Ah, the ferry arrives at 12:30."

They continue talking for an hour.

"We should probably go to bed." Sky says, looking over to Sophie who is half asleep on his shoulder. He moves his shoulder to wake her up.

"What?" Sophie raises her head.

"Well we'll be back soon at least. We have a pretty good reason." Bill says, hugging Sophie.

"We'll see you in the morning." Rosie says.

"Night." Everyone goes their own ways.

When Sophie and Sky get back to their room, Sky falls back on the bed and sighs.

"Of course they show up today. Of all the days, today."

"Well your dad seems like a good guy, at least, like he actually cares about you."

"He does. He always has. He was fine with me staying here. It was only my mother. She was furious about it. And I bet you'll see more tomorrow."

Sophie walks over to him as he sits up on the bed. She puts her arms around her neck as he grabs his waist.

"But you're not a kid anymore. You are old enough to make your own decisions."

"Yea. I am. We're getting married, and having a kid, I can finally tell her what I think and there is nothing she can do."

"Exactly. But tomorrow."

"God, I love you."

"Good, because we are getting married."

He goes to kiss her, but she pulls away and shuts the lights off.

"Good night, Sky." He falls back against the bed.


	6. Chapter 6

THE NEXT MORNING

"Hey Shop." Donny greets, looking up from her work.

"Hi." She kisses her mum.

"Did you and Sky talk about last night?" She asked.

"No. He said he would try to deal with it before it gets any worse."

"Alright." She replied, unsure.

"I'm going to meet Ali and Lisa, see you at the docks."

Sophie walks away, without noticing Rosie and Tanya walking in behind her.

"Oh, how is Sophie doing?" Tanya asks, concerned.

"She seems fine." Rosie says.

"Yea, Sky said he was going to try and deal with them before anything happens."

"Oh, well good."

"So," Donna puts her pen down and looks at them, "we have about, 3 hours before the ferry leaves. What do you guys want for breakfast?"

"Oh, stop it. Just relax and I'll get the champagne." Tanya says to Donna, reaching for the bottle.

Rosie sits down next to Donna, laughing. Tanya starts pouring their drinks.

An hour later, Sophie, Ali and Lisa walk through the doors laughing.

"Hey, what are you guys doing here?" Donna asks, surprised by their presence.

"Well, someone got hungry." They all look to Sophie, who was picking up food from the counter.

"Oh, shut up." She responds taking a bite out of a breakfast sandwich.

They start laughing.

"Do you guys want some?" Tanya holds up the bottle of champagne.

"Why not." Lisa grabs two glasses, holding them out for Tanya.

"Ha-ha, Soph." Rosie laughs.

"Hey, I'm all good with this." Sophie rests her elbows on the counter, leaning.

Sky quietly runs up behind her, grabbing her.

"Morning." He kisses her on the cheek.

"Hey." She smiles.

"Hello to you to Sky. Do you greet everyone like that?" Rosie says, smiling.

"Good morning, everyone else."

"So, you busy right now?" He softly asks Sophie. She smiles.

"Oh no, no no no. We are leaving. Goodbye Sky." Ali pulls Sophie away from Sky.

Sky laughs as they walk away.

"Sky, have you spoken to your mum yet?" Donna asks.

"No, not yet. I've been looking for her, but I guess she's still asleep."

"What are you going to say?" Tanya looks at him.

"Honestly, I have no clue." He sighs. "I'm not leaving, no matter what she tries, nothing will make me leave Sophie."

Donna smiles hearing that.

"Okay, I'll let you guys get back to it. Donna, I'll finish those for you."

"Thanks, Sky." He picks up the papers in front of her and walks away.

After an hour has passes, the men join them.

"You guys almost ready. Ferry leaves in about 30 minutes." Sam looks at his watch.

"Oh, I don't want to leave." Rosie says.

"It's only going to be 5 months." Bill reassures her.

"Still. Look at this place."

"Yea."

"We should load up the jeep." Sam says.

"We'll go get our bags." Tanya stands up.

"We are going to head down there now. Their bags are already loaded. You girls take the jeep." Sam, Bill and Harry walk away.

By the time the girls get to the docks, everyone is waiting for them. Sophie is with Ali and Lisa, saying goodbye. They get on the boat and she walks over to Bill.

"I'll see you soon."

"Promise?

"Absolutely." She lets go of him and hugs Harry.

"Time will fly by. Just watch."

She smiles as they say goodbye to Donna.

"Soph, come here." Tanya says, walking over to her. "Be good, alright. We'll be back."

"It won't be long before we all say hello again." Rosie hugs her.

Donna walks down the docks with them. Sophie hugs Sky, watching them get on the ferry. The ferry leaves and everyone waves, watching it sail off. They start walking back up to the jeep to return to the villa. When they all got out, they walked back to the lobby. Sophie went to help people check in while Sky, Donna and Sam relaxed on the patio.

"Thank you. Enjoy your stay." Sophie says to a couple walking towards their room.

"Hi, how may I help you?" Sophie asks, looking up from the papers, with a smile. Her smile quickly fades when she sees who is standing there. "Oh. What can I do for you."

"Well, you can stop being selfish little girl and let Sky return to his life where he has a chance at a real future." It was Sky's mother standing there.

"Or, you can let your 24-year-old son make his own decisions." Sophie responds quickly, smiling.

"My relationship with my son is none of your business."

"My relationship with your son in none of _your_ business. Let him do what _he_ wants with _his_ life. He's old enough to make that choice without his mother." Sophie stands up and starts to walk away.

Mrs. Rymand grabs her arm stopping her.

"Don't walk away from me when I'm talking to you." Sophie pulls her arm back, making her let go. "You are ruining my son's life and I won't let it go on any longer."

"If you think him staying here was ruining his life then why did it take you 5 years to come down here? Why didn't you talk to him these past years to know what's happening in his life and if he really was happy here? Why now?"

Mrs. Rymand, out of anger, slaps Sophie across the face. Everyone heard the slap. Sky, Donna and Sam quickly jump up out of the chairs.

"Soph?" Sky yells, running over to the lobby. Donna and Sam follow quickly behind.

When they get there, they see Sophie and Sky's mother standing facing each other with Sophie down to the right, covering the left side of her face with her hand. Mrs. Rymand is just staring at her.

"How dare you talk to me like that! You have no right to say that to me!"

"What's going on?" Sky demands, walking over to Sophie.

"Nothing." His mother replies, staring at Sophie.

"Soph, what happened?" He moves Sophie's hand to see half of her face bright red. He's furious.

"What did you do? You hit her?" Sky stares at his mother.

"Sky, hey, Sky. Look at me." He doesn't listen. "Sky look at me." He reluctantly looks at her.

"I'm fine. I'm okay." Sky hugs her. Mrs. Rymand walks away.

"What the hell happened." Donna asks, looking at Sophie's face.

"Nothing, it was stupid."

"Soph." Sky responds.

"Really it was nothing."

"If it was nothing then why won't you tell us?" Sam says.

Sophie sighs, "she was just saying that I was ruining your life, being selfish, and said that I should let Sky return to his old life where he had an actual chance at a future."

"And knowing you, you weren't taking any of that bullshit." Sky says.

"Well, I just simply said that my relationship with her son was none of her business and asked why it took her 5 years to come down here. And I asked why now." Sophie says, calmly. "Then she slapped me. Then you guys came in."

Sky, Donna and Sam were smiling when Sophie told them what she said to her.

"See, it was nothing." Sophie looks at them.

"Well, that's not nothing." Sam responds.

"Are you okay though?" Donna asks. Sky looks at the red side of her face again. Sam hears footsteps coming from the corridor. No one else notices.

"Hey, I'm fine. It's nothing."

"Sky. Sophie. What happened?" It was Sky's dad.

"Nothing, really, it was nothing." Sophie looks at him.

"That's not what I just heard from my wife." He looks at her.

"What did she say." Sky looks at him.

"She didn't say much. Just that Sophie was being rude to her, so she slapped her."

Sophie laughs, "I was the rude one, right."

"Are you okay? Sophie." He asks, concerned.

"Yea, I'm fine. I'm okay." She responds, looking at everyone.

"I'm so sorry." Mr. Rymand says, walking over to them.

"No, don't be. It wasn't you fault." Sophie says.

"Did she say anything else?" Sam asks.

"No. She told me that and then stopped talking, so I came out here."

"You guys go sit down, I'll take over here." Sam says to Sophie and Donna.

"No really, I'm fine guys." Sophie replies.

"Nope. Let's go." Donna starts pushing her out the doors.

"Sky, listen. I'm sorry. I'll tell her that we are leaving in the morning." Mr. Rymand stops Sky.

"Dad, it's not your fault. And just wait a bit. I need to talk to her first." Sky walks over to Sophie while his dad goes back to the room.

LATER THAT DAY

"Hey." Sophie walks into the bedroom to find Sky on the balcony.

"Hey." Sky responds, turning around smiling. Sophie walks over and hugs him.

Sky kisses her forehead.

"How you feeling?" He asks, looking at her stomach.

"Tired." She rests one of her hands on her stomach. "Have you seen your mum today?"

Sophie rests her head on his chest. He puts his arms around her.

"No. I think she's been hiding since earlier."

Sophie laughs.

Sky pushes her off him a little bit to look her in the eyes. He puts the back of his hand on the left side of her face.

"Are you sure you're okay. It wasn't like a soft slap. It was very loud."

Sophie pulls away from his hand. "I'm fine, I promise. It hurt at first and I might have a small bruise there, but I'm okay."

They start kissing on the balcony.

"Honey, what are you doing out here. Let's go to sleep. It's late." Mr. Rymand says to his wife. "What are you looking at?"

He walks out to see her staring at Sophie and Sky. She has a straight face.

"They look so happy." He says, smiling.

"Oh, shut up Jackson. It's disgusting. Sky shouldn't be doing that right there."

"They are just kissing."

She walks away without saying anything else. He sighs and follows her.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: This chapter is longer than the previous stories and will post another one to get the story going. There will be a time jump in the next 2 chapters or so.**

THE NEXT MORNING

Sophie and Sky wake up in each other's arms, gazing into each other's eyes. He pushes her hair back, slowly, kissing her.

"Good morning to you too." She giggles.

They get out of bed to get dressed.

"You know, you're starting to show." He starts smiling and laughing when he noticed.

She looks at her stomach, moving her hands around the baby bump.

"Well, I guess I have you to- blame or thank? For that." She kisses him laughing.

He looks up, jokingly, thinking, "Let's go with thank." He giggles and kisses her, putting his hands on her stomach.

"Come on, I'm hungry." They walk out of the door downstairs.

They sit down and eat breakfast at the counter, talking, when Sophie stops. She has a straight face, feeling her stomach.

She looks at Sky smiling, "Come here." She takes his hand and puts it on her stomach.

"Oh, my god." Sky laughs. "I can feel it." He stands up and kisses her.

After they finish eating, they go their separate ways to work. Sky goes to do repairs while Sophie goes to the front desk as a ferry is about to arrive with dozens of people on. The hotel has many reservations for the next 3 weeks.

A large group of people come walking up the stairs, walking towards the lobby carrying suitcases. They all get in line at the front desk. Donna walks over to help Sophie make the line move faster. Two hours later, everyone had gone to their rooms, dropped their stuff off, and headed over to the bars and restaurants for lunch. Another ferry with more people on was dur to arrive in 5 minutes, so Sophie and Donna start talking while waiting for them. While Donna is mid-sentence, footsteps approach Sophie.

"Uh, Soph." Donna looks at a woman approaching her daughter, staring at her.

"Oh, god, not again." Sophie sees Mrs. Rymand walking towards her, angry. "I'm going to go. I might be able to get out just before she gets here. I'll be back when she leaves." Sophie stands up and quickly walks out the door. Mrs. Rymand sees her leave and starts picking up the pace to catch up with her.

She grabs Sophie's arm.

"What do you want." Sophie turns around.

"An apology." She demands.

"An apology? You want me to apologize to you?" Sophie scoffs. "You are joking right? You're the one who slapped me."

"It's called manners, darling. Clearly you don't have them." She looks at Sophie in the eyes.

"I don't have manners? But you do, I'm guessing."

"Of course, I am a proper lady."

"So, it's being a 'proper lady' to slap me? Okay, then I guess I'm okay with not being one." Sophie shakes her head. "Now, if you would excuse me, I have work to do." She turns around and walks towards the lobby again.

Mrs. Rymand grabs her arm again. "Don't walk away from me. I'm not finished."

"Then what do you want. Because I'm not apologizing for speaking the truth."

"Have you thought about what I said."

"No, not really."

"Why, scared of realizing you're wrong."

"More like, not worth the time. Now, I'm going back to work." Sophie turns around and see Donna standing at the door, smiling. She smiles at her and walks towards her.

"The ferry should be here any second." Donna tells Sophie as she walks past. "Good job." She whispers, making Sophie laugh. They both sit back down at the desk. Another wave of people enters the lobby.

The hotel was now at full capacity.

"Hey." Sky walks through the doors.

"Hey, you finish?" Donna asks.

"Yes, good as new." He tells her as he leans over the desk to Sophie.

"Hi." She kisses him.

"You guys busy today?" He asks.

"Yep. Hotel is now full." Donna stands up, closing the books. "I'll see you two later." She kisses Sophie's head and walks away.

"Bye." Sophie turns her chair. She turns to Sky, "So, your mum came to talk to me again."

"Oh god, what happened."

"Nothing, she said that she wanted me to apologize to her for 'being rude', so I called her out on it." Sky starts smiling. "Then, I just told her I have work to do so I left."

"Good. At least she didn't slap you. So, what are you doing right now?"

"Ah, finishing up some papers, then nothing. Why, what did you have in mind?"

"Maybe, a picnic on the beach?" Sky smiles.

"Sounds perfect. I will be about 10 more minutes."

"Okay, meet at our spot when your finished." He walks backwards, smiling at her.

Sophie finishes at the front desk and starts to make her way down to the beach. She walks over to their spot, to find Sky sitting on a blanket with a basket next to him, facing the sunset.

"Hey." She greets, walking over to him.

He jumps up. "So, what do you think?"

"This is…" She looks at the picnic he set up, "You did this in 10 minutes?"

"Well, I might have had a little help. Come on."

They sit down on the blanket and lay down.

"This is perfect." She tells him.

"Well, I try." He jokes.

She smiles at him as he puts his arms around her.

"You know, we haven't talked about the wedding." He reminds her.

"Oh yea, I forgot about that."

"Oh, well then. I see your excited." He says jokingly.

"Shut up." She jokes.

"Do you want a big wedding again?" He asks.

"No. We already, sort of, had that."

"We could elope. We've already been through the whole wedding planning and shit before. Why not elope and finally make it official?"

Sophie looks up at him. "Perfect."

Sky was surprised by her response. He would have thought she would want another wedding, just a bit smaller than the last one.

"We still have our marriage license too. All that's left to do is say the words." He looks at her.

"So, when?" She asks.

"I would prefer to do it soon. It's been such a long-time-coming so, let's do it."

"Okay, tomorrow." They both sit up in all seriousness.

"Yea let's do it. Let's get married tomorrow."

"Okay." They kiss.

"We're getting married tomorrow." Sky repeats. He hugs her and kisses her, pushing her on to her back.

"Oh," she stops him.

"What? What is it? What's wrong?" He looks at her worried.

"No, nothing. Baby's moving." He smiles at her, putting his hand on her small but easily noticeable baby bump.

He moves his head to her stomach and puts his ear against it.

"Hi baby." He looks at her stomach. Sophie laughs. "It's daddy. We are very excited to meet you in 5 months."

Donna and Sam watch them from the distance on the patio, looking down at them.

"They look happy." Sam puts his arm around Donna.

"Yea, they do." She hugs him.

"It's crazy." He says.

"What?" She looks up at him.

"In about 5 months, we are going to be grandparents, to that child. Still in Sophie's stomach, growing every day, and Sky talking to it right now."

"Yea," Donna breaths in, "she's all grown up."

Sam can hear the sadness in Donna's voice when she said that. He hugs her tighter.

"Yea, she is."

They continue to watch them. Sky looks up to see them standing there, watching them. He waves at them.

"What are you doing?" Sophie asks, as he looks up from her stomach and puts his hand up.

"Your mum and Sam. They are watching us." Sophie turns her head while Sky is still lying on her.

They both wave at them, laughing. Donna and Sam wave back.

As the night goes on, Sophie and Sky end up falling asleep on the beach. Sophie fell asleep on Sky's chest, while he fell asleep with his arms wrapped around her. They are woken up suddenly, by Pepper pouring a bucket of cold, ocean water on their faces.

"Wake up!" Pepper yells, laughing, pouring the water on them.

Sophie and Sky jump up, now sitting up wiping their faces.

"What the hell?" Sky says looking at Pepper who is laughing.

"Hey, I'm just following orders." Pepper points up to Donna, who is standing their laughing and waving them to get up.

Sophie and Sky start laughing. Sky stands up and pulls Sophie up. They pick everything up from last night and start walking up to Donna.

Donna stands there watching them, smiling, "you over slept."

"Well, we are certainly awake now." Sky says sarcastically. Sophie looks at him, giggling. "You know, I could use a shower. You?" He hints to Sophie.

"Yea, I need a shower too. Bye mum." They walk away laughing, quickly.

A few hours later, they come back downstairs. Donna is at the front desk helping people while Sam is giving directions.

"I'm going to go help mum, I'll see you after." Sophie kisses Sky softly and walks over to Donna. Sky walks over to Sam.

Shortly after, employees show up to relieve them of what they are doing.

At 2 o'clock, Sky wanders around the hotel looking for Sophie.

"Sam, have you seen Sophie?" He stops Sam.

"Yea, she is on the patio with Donna." Sam points over to them sitting on the couches talking.

"Thanks." He walks over behind Sophie's chair and leans forward to her ear. He whispers something, causing Sophie to smile.

"Okay, mum, I'll be back in a bit. There is something we have to do." Sophie says to Donna, who is confused.

"Okay, um, is everything okay?"

"Oh yea, everything is fine. We'll tell you later at dinner. Bye." They walk away.

"Do you know what that was about?" Donna asks Sam.

"No idea."

At dinner, Donna and Sam arrived at the restaurant first, sitting at the table waiting for them. Sophie and Sky walk in and sit down.

"So, what was that earlier? You guys left quick." Donna looks at them confused.

"Oh, well," Sky looks to Sophie.

"We… got married." Sophie tells them while looking at Sky, smiling and holding his hand. They both look at Donna and Sam who are shocked.

"Today?" Sam asks.

"Yea."

"We decided last night to just go and do it. We already had the big wedding stuff, and it didn't turn out the way we thought, so we decided to just do it." Sky says.

"That's amazing!" Sam stands up, making Sophie and Sky stand up, and hugs them. Donna stands up and hugs Sophie.

"We need to celebrate then!" Donna says, not letting go of Sophie.

"Okay, um, but mum, can you let go?" Sophie says laughing.

"Oh, right." Donna hugs Sky.

"Have you told everyone else yet?" She asks, sitting down.

"No, not yet. We wanted to tell you two first." Sophie answers.

"When are you going to tell them?" Sam asks.

"Either tonight or tomorrow." Sky responds

"Why don't you call them now?" Donna says smiling.

"Yea, we want to see their reactions." Sam says.

"Okay." Sky pulls his phone out.

"Who first?" Sophie asks.

"Do Bill and Harry." Sam tells them.

Sky calls them both at the same time.

"Hello." Harry answers the phone.

"Hello?" Bill says.

"Hey it's Sky. I'm with Sophie, Donna and Sam. You're on speaker."

"Oh, hey guys." Bill says, surprised.

"Hello." Harry responds.

"We just wanted to tell you that," Sophie looks at Sky, "Uh, Sky and I got married earlier today."

"What?! That's amazing!" Bill says.

"Congratulations guys." Harry says.

"Thanks."

"What did you do?"

"Well, we eloped. We decided last night." Sky tells them.

They speak for a few minutes and then Donna calls Rosie and Tanya while Sophie calls Ali and Lisa.

After they all talk and hang up, they continue with the dinner.

"Well we need to have a reception party for you guys then." Donna states.

"Only if everyone can come." Sophie tells her.

"Okay, so maybe in like a month. I'll call everyone tomorrow." Donna gets excited about seeing everyone back here again.

"Oh, you know. There is still one more thing we keep forgetting that isn't going away any time soon and is a problem." Sam reminds them, "your mother."

Sky sighs, "oh yea, I forgot about her. I'll talk to her tomorrow, get her to leave."

The night goes on. They finish dinner and walk back to the hotel.

"You guys want something to drink before you go to bed?" Sam asks. "Maybe have some drinks?"

Sky looks at Sophie. "Um, you know, I think we will go to our room now." He smiles at her.

"Oh, are you sure?" Donna says.

"Okay, I'm not doing this again." Sophie says, letting go of Sky and faces Donna and Sam. "Question. When it was your wedding night, what did you guys do?"

Donna and Sam look at each other, not knowing what to say.

"Exactly. Now, we are going to go to bed. We will see you in the morning."

Sky starts laughing as he picks Sophie up.

"See you tomorrow!" He says, as he walks towards their room.

Donna and Sam stand there, looking at each other surprised about what just happened. They hear a door slam and Sophie laughing.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Next chapter will have time jump.**

THE NEXT DAY

Donna walks into the lobby, rushing over to Sophie, who is sitting there doing work.

"Soph, someone is looking for you."

"Who?" Sophie asks, confused.

Donna was about to tell her who, when she came walking up behind her. Sophie quickly moves papers around and sits up, leaning on the desk to cover her stomach.

"Where is my son?" She demands.

"This might sound crazy, but he is working." Sophie sarcastically responds.

Donna smiles at her response looking at Sophie. She looks up at her mum smiling, causing her to smile.

"Rude." Sky's mother says. "Where is the owner of this god forsaken hotel?"

"Why?" Sophie asks.

"Can you just get me the owner? Or is that beyond your capabilities."

"Ohh, okay, you want the owner?" Sophie responds, "I'll get the owner."

Sophie turns her chair towards Donna, who is standing there smiling.

"Finally, someone who can actually help me. I need you to get me the owner." She demands, looking at Donna.

"Hi, I'm Donna Sheridan."

"I don't care who you are, I just want the owner. God is everyone around here stupid or something?"

"Let me make this clearer. This is my mother, the owner of this hotel." Sophie smiles.

Mrs. Rymand is speechless. She stands there staring at Donna.

"So, what can I do for you."

"This isn't over." She looks at Sophie and walks away.

Sophie sits back in her chair, resting her hand on her stomach. She sighs.

"What are you going to do now?"

"I don't know." Sophie stares out the doors, thinking.

"Hey Donna, anything else you need done?" Sam walks in on Sophie and Donna talking.

"No, I don't think so. Well, not today at least."

"Soph, you okay?" Sam looks at Sophie, who is lost in her thoughts. "Soph." He drops his tool bag on the desk to get her attention.

"What." She jumps.

"You okay?" Sam repeats.

"Oh, yea, I'm fine." Sophie half smiles at him, then zones out again.

"Donna?"

"Sky's mother came up here not long ago."

"Ohh, okay." They look at Sophie concerned about her and the baby with all the stress going on with Sky's mother.

"Ah, Sophie, there you are."

"Mr. Rymand, hi." She smiles at him as he gets her attention.

He walks over to her. "Please, call me Jackson."

"I would like you to meet my mother and step-father, Donna and Sam."

"Hi, it's great to meet you." He shakes their hands.

"Like wise." Sam responds.

"How long have you two been together?" Jackson asks Donna and Sam.

"A little over 2 years now." Donna smiles at him.

"When Sophie and Sky called their first wedding off while standing at the altar, we used it and got married." Sam kisses Donna's cheek.

"Wait. Sophie and Sky's first wedding?" His confused face turns to Sophie.

"Oh, yea, long story short, Sky proposed and 2 years ago we were standing there and decided to wait to get married and just get off the island and see the world instead."

"Well, that certainly sounds like a short version of what seems like would be one hell of a story." He laughs.

"Not to be rude or anything, but do you know how long your wife is planning on staying?" Donna asks.

"Mum." Sophie says.

"Sophie, it's fine. I was going to tell you today. I am trying to convince her to leave tomorrow. I figured it would be best to keep your and Sky's stress levels low, considering." He looks at Sophie's stomach.

"Do you really think she will listen?" Sophie asks.

"No, but hopefully she will see that what is best for Sky is for him to be here, with you." He smiles. "In her twisted logic, she is doing what is best for him, even though she is wrong and he can make his own decisions, but, she refuses to accept anything that isn't her idea or follows her plan."

"She has a strange way of showing it." Sam whispers.

"Yea. I have been trying to get her to see that this place is good for him, but she won't listen. I will keep trying, but I don't know what will break through to her." He frowns. "Anyways, I figured if I'm leaving soon, I should see as much of this as possible. Sophie, care to join me?"

Sophie looks at the papers in front of her. "Go, Sam and I will finish." Donna tells her.

"Are you sure?"

"Yea of course, go." Sam pulls her up out of the chair.

Sophie and Jackson walk away. He puts his arm around her arm, as if he was escorting her somewhere.

"I hope you don't mind me asking but, why did you two come to the island now?" Sophie's curiosity was something that Jackson was expecting.

"Well, I have always been curious, trying to find out where Sky was and about his life, but Elizabeth wouldn't let me act on anything I found. Like when you two came to England, I was told by one of my friends whose son was someone you met with and I drove over to the bar. I waited in the car until I saw the two of you walk out, smiling. I was glad to know my son was happy. Never told my wife that. But, I think that for her, it was when she ran into his former girlfriend at a shop. She was asking about him and Beth didn't know anything and realized the life that he could have had, which she thought he still can have and should have. That night, she came home, furious with him, I don't know why, and said that we are coming here in the morning." He looked at Sophie.

"Wow." Was all Sophie could say in response to that.

"Anyways, tell me about you. Your life and how you met Sky." He smiles at her, trying to lighten the mood.

Sophie goes on to tell him how they met and their lives since then.

"That's sounds nice." He was smiling, happy to know his son had found someone he loved and who loved him. "I don't mean to pry, but what about your father?"

"Now that, that is a very long story." She laughs as she begins explaining.

"That's… complicated." He laughs.

"Oh yea."

They continue to walk around the island talking about everything. He wanted to know as much as possible about her and Sky's relationship before he had to leave. He never realized how much he missed of Sky's life the past 5 years. Sophie then starts asking about Sky's life before he came to the island. The talked for hours. By the time they went back to the hotel, the sun was going down.

"Hey Soph." Sky says, walking over to them.

"Hey." She smiles at him.

"Dad." Sky's surprised to see them together.

"Sophie has been telling me about your life since you came here. And herself. I figured I should get to know my daughter-in-law." He smiles.

"We have been talking for hours. Mainly about you." She hugged Sky.

"Really, like what?" Sky asks.

"Well, she explained to me the first attempt at getting married and her father's."

"And then he told all these stories about you when you were younger."

"Sky, you got lucky here, my boy."

"Believe me, I know." Sky looks into Sophie's eyes smiling.

"Alright, well, Sophie, it was great talking to you. I should go see Beth now, try and get her to leave tomorrow."

"It was great talking to you too. And good luck." Sophie hugs him and he kisses her cheek.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow." He walks away.

"Seems like you two got along well."

"He is a great man, so kind, thoughtful."

"Yea, he is." Sky smiles. "Let's go."

They walk towards the kitchen to eat dinner. Sam had cooked a meal for all of them to enjoy together. After dinner, they go to their rooms, as it was starting to get late.

THE NEXT DAY

Why can't we just leave them be?"

Jackson follows Elizabeth into the courtyard after he tells her they should leave.

"He's happy here." Jackson shouts, trying to stop her from walking away.

"I don't care if he's happy here, he will be happier in England, where he belongs!" She shouts right back, turning around.

"What makes you think that?" He crosses his arms looking at her.

"You really think that a little island girl will be enough for him?" She scoffs, "Please, he will come to his senses soon."

"If he hasn't 'come to his senses' in the past 5 years, what makes you think he will now?" He stops walking. "I spent most of yesterday with Sophie." Elizabeth stops and looks at him.

"Now why would you do that?" She crossed her arms.

"Why _not_? She's known Sky for 5 years. They have been together for 5 years, and I didn't know anything about his life, until she told me everything yesterday." He walks over to her, "They love each other. They're happy. Why must you ruin it?"

"He should be in England. That's his home."

"No, it's not. It hasn't been his home for 5 years, since he met Sophie." He pauses. "It's time for us to leave. We are leaving tonight. I will have a boat come get us." He walks away, not allowing her to respond.

She is shocked by her husband's demands. She follows him back to the room in silence as they begin to pack.

"The boat will be here in 30 minutes." They finished packing and were heading out of the room.

They walk over to the front desk and see Sophie sitting there.

"Be nice and apologize to her." He whispers.

"Oh, are you leaving?" Sophie asks.

"Oh, look, she's a genius." Elizabeth sarcasm didn't bother Sophie as she started talking to Jackson, completely ignoring her.

"Yea, we are. And I promise, she will not be returning." He walks over to her and gives her a hug. "Now, keep in touch, and send pictures of my grandchild, alright?" They laugh.

"Of course, it will be about 5 months away, though, so be patient." She jokes.

They let go of each other and look at Elizabeth, who has shocked. She didn't know Sophie was pregnant until that moment.

"Elizabeth, is there anything you want to say to Sophie?" He hints.

"I've said all I have to say. She knows what I think of her."

"Ah, yes, I do. And I also know what your son thinks of me." Jackson tries not to laugh at Sophie's response.

"Speaking of..." Sophie says.

"Hey, what uh, what's going on?" Sky was confused.

"We are leaving, now." Jackson tells him.

"Really?" Sky looks at his mother and smiles.

"Yea, I was just telling Sophie to send pictures and keep in touch." He hugs his son.

"We will, don't worry. It was good to see you Dad."

"You too, my boy. I'm sorry it had to be like this though."

"No, don't be. It wasn't your fault."

"Let's go." Elizabeth commands, picking up her bag and walking away.

"Next time you visit, maybe come alone." Sky whispers to his father.

"Oh, trust me, I will. Anyways, it was lovely meeting you Sophie." He puts his hand on Sky's shoulder. "Take care, son." He picks up his bag and walks away.

Sophie and Sky watch them walk away.

"Did my mother say anything to you?"

"She tried, but I got her quiet pretty quick." Sky laughs.

"At least she's gone and no longer a problem." He puts his arm around Sophie

"True." She looks at the position of Sky's hand and looks at him. He was smiling. "Alright, I have work to finish." She moves Sky's hand from her waist.

"Come on, 30 minutes." She raises an eyebrow at him. "Okay, maybe an hour." She laughs at his desperation.

"I have work to do."

He walks over to her.

"Sky." He leans down towards her and kisses her. "I have work." She turns towards the paper, but he doesn't move.

He kisses her again, holding the chair still. She starts laughing and puts his arms around his neck.

"Sky!" Donna yells from a distance. "Sky!" She wanders into the lobby.

Sophie quickly pushes Sky off her when she sees Donna walk in.

"There you are! Oh, am I interrupting something?"

"No, nothing at all." Sophie smiles.

"What's up Donna?" Sky stands up.

"Ah, could you give Pepper and Eddie a hand? They are moving things into storage."

"Yea, sure." Sky looks to Sophie and whispers in her ear. "To be continued."

Sophie smiles and looks at her mother standing there watching.

"What?" Sophies asks innocently.

Donna laughs and walks over to her. "You guys seem to be in a good mood."

"Well, our biggest problem has sailed back to where she came from." Sophie leans back in the chair.

"Sky's mother? They left?" Sophie nods. "When?"

"About 20 minutes ago."

"Great, no more stress then." Donna looks at Sophie's stomach.

"Where's Sam?" Sophie notices he isn't with her.

"Oh, he's helping the guys move stuff into storage."


	9. Chapter 9

**Six Month Later**

As the boat stops, they slowly and carefully climb onto the dock. Everyone had flown into Greece last night and got on Bill's boat, so they could all arrive at the same time. Rosie, Tanya, Ali and Lisa get off the boat first as Donna and Sam greet them. Everyone is smiling and excited. Bill and Harry start passing the luggage to everyone before they get off the boat.

"It's good to see you guys again." Sam says, with his arm around Donna, while everyone stands in front of them.

"Come on then, let's go!" Rosie starts pushing them towards the car.

All the girls get in the car while the guys walk up to the hotel. When they get there, they quickly put their bags in their rooms and then all gather in the lobby, ready to go to lunch. They were getting ready to leave when Sky rushes out of his room.

"Sky!" Donna stops him.

He was in a world of his own he didn't even see them until Donna stops him.

"Oh, hi. When did you guys get here?" He was genuinely surprised.

"Just now, we were about to go get dinner." Rosie tells him.

"So, how does it feel?" Bill asks.

He sighs, smiling. "It- It's the best."

"Why are you rushing?"

"We were going for dinner at the bar, but I forgot my wallet. I told her to wait for me there. You guys should come."

They were hesitant. They didn't want to intrude.

"Are you sure?" Donna asks.

"Yes. Come on." Sky leads them over to the bar.

Sophie is sitting there holding a baby.

"Soph, look who just arrived." Sky smiles. He walks over and takes the baby from her hands, so she can greet everyone.

"Hi!" She hugs her dad's, then her aunts, then her friends. "When did you guys get here?"

"Just now. We just put our bags in our rooms." Bill tells her.

Sophie lets go of her friends and looks at everyone, while their eyes slowly drift to the baby in Sky's arms.

"Guys, this is Hayley, our daughter." Sky says, looking over to Sophie smiling.

"She's beautiful." Ali says.

"May I…" Rosie asks, Sky.

"Yea, of course." He hands her over to Rosie.

"Oh, she's beautiful."

They sit down on the chairs around the table.

"So, are you guys getting any sleep the past month and a half?" Harry laughs.

"Not really." Sky responds. "She sleeps through half of the night, then wakes up. So, one of us gets up, but by the time we get back in bed, she wakes up again."

"I call Grandpa." Sam says, looking to Bill and Harry.

"Damn, I wanted that." Bill says.

"I get Grandad." Harry claims.

"I guess I'm Gramps."

Everyone laughs.

"Oh, someone's falling asleep." Lisa say holding Hayley.

Sky goes to stand up, but Sophie stops him. "I got it."

She walks over to Lisa and picks Hayley up. "I'll go put her to sleep. I won't be long." She walks to her room and Sky watches as she walks out of sight.

"Sophie has a daughter. Little Soph. That's crazy." Rosie states.

"Not so little anymore." Tanya adds.

Sam hugs Donna, knowing that she had realized what Tanya had just said. Sophie wasn't her little girl anymore and instead had one of her own. Sky smiles at them, listening to them talking about it.

"Sky," Tanya looks at him. "Tell us about your wedding! What made you guys want to elope?"

"Oh, yea." He smiles. "Well, we just decided that since we did that big wedding before, we didn't really want to wait months again. So, the night before when we were talking about it, so I suggested we elope. Then, the next day we did."

"Did you tell anyone you were going to?" Bill asks.

"No, just did it." Sky responds. "And it was perfect. We came back, went to dinner with Donna and Sam, then, uh, celebrated." Sky pauses. "I don't know why I waited. We could have done it somewhere special while we were traveling. But, doesn't matter now. I am now married to the woman I love. It's perfect." He smiled at everyone.

Sophie walks out from the lobby just after he finished talking. She walks over to him, puts the baby monitor on the table, and kisses him passionately.

"What was that for?" Sky asked, "Not that I'm complaining."

Sophie smiles, sitting on his lap.

"You heard me talking?" Sky asks, blushing.

"Yes I did." She kisses him again.

Rosie and Tanya look at each other, as do Ali and Lisa.

"Are we going to have to move you again?" Ali asks, causing them to stop kissing.

"Fine." Sophie pulls away from him, much to his disappointment.

THE NEXT DAY

During lunch time, they meet Ali and Lisa. They wait for them on the patio.

Sky looks at Sophie. "Thank you."

"What for?"

"This. All of this. The life you've given me. It's everything." Sophie leans into him and kisses him.

"Jeez guys, get a room." Ali says, walking over to them laughing with Lisa.

"We have one." Sky responds.

"Use it." Ali jokes.

"We will." Sky laughs.

"Sky." Sophie looks at him, smiling, raising her eyebrows.

Ali and Lisa sit down with them, looking at Hayley.

"I think someone's getting hungry. I'll go give her a bottle." He stands up with Hayley and walks away while Sophie watched him leave.

"It's good to see you guys." Sophie says, relaxing on the couch.

"Now that we finally got you alone." Ali and Lisa sit next to her.

"What?" Sophie's confused.

Ali grabs her left hand and they look at her ring.

"Oh, right. Yea, we got married. I forgot that I haven't seen you since he proposed."

"Why elope?" Ali was surprised.

"Well we did the big wedding thing before and didn't want to wait any longer."

Ali and Lisa smile at each other and both look at Sophie.

"What?"

"You're married, with a daughter." Lisa tells her. "It's so…"

"Grown-up." Ali adds.

"Yea, well, I've seen the world with the guy I love, so I'm good." She smiles and sits back in the chair. "He changed his whole life for me 5 ½ years ago when we only knew each other for 2 weeks. Not a lot of guys would do that."

"True." They reply in unison.

"Well I liked that conversation." Sky smiles and walks over to them.

"How long have you been there?" Sophie asks.

"Since you finished explaining the wedding. I was going to feed Hayley, but Donna wanted to do it, so I left her with her." He grabs her face and kisses her passionately. "I love you."

"I love you too." He kisses her the same way again.

"Uhh, hi. We're still here." Ali says, tapping Sky's shoulder.

"Please, you've seen us do worse." Sky says, picking Sophie up and placing her on his lap.

"Very true." Lisa says, looking at Sophie.

"Hey, you're the ones who didn't knock." Sophie reminds them.

"Says the ones who didn't lock the door." Lisa replies.

"Well, we were a little busy." Sky smirks as he kisses Sophie again.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: This chapter is a little shorter than normal but there will be another time jump chapter 11**

* * *

LATER THAT DAY

Everyone meets at the bar again for dinner.

"How did you guys get here at the same time?" Sophie asks as she sits down.

"We all planned it since none of us could get here straight away, we all said that we would meet up in Greece and come over together. I waited out the docks on my boat for everyone so that we could leave when everyone was there instead of the ferry." Bill tells them.

"That's really nice and all," Sky starts, "But you guys didn't have to do that. You have your own lives."

"Told you they would say that." Lisa says to everyone.

"Of course we came." Harry says.

"Hey, sorry we're late." Sam says while him and Donna walk over with Donna carrying Hayley.

"No worries, Bill and I just got here."

"Someone started to miss her parents" Donna walks over to Sophie and gives Hayley back.

As Sophie takes her in her arms, Hayley laughs. They all sit down around the table.

After an hour, Sophie puts Hayley to sleep in their room and brings the baby monitor down. They spend the next few hours talking about everything that has happened in the last 6 months. Slowly, Sophie and Sky go quieter and quieter, until Hayley starts crying. They both jump up.

"I'll go." Sky says to Sophie.

"No, you guys stay, I got this." Sam stands in front of Sky.

"How about, Sam and I take Hayley tonight. You guys take the night for yourselves." Donna says, watching them sit down.

"Are you sure?" Sophie asks.

"Yea. We've both done it before." Donna looks at Sam and nods her head. 10 minutes later, he walks down stairs carrying Hayley and a bag.

Sky looks at Sophie and smiles. He quickly pulls her up and picks her up. "We'll see you guys tomorrow!" He yells. He whispers something in her ears and she starts laughing.

He carries her up to the room and throws her on the bed. He looks down at everyone from the balcony. "Thanks' again!" He closes the door.

"You're crazy." Sophie says to him.

"You love it." He pulls his shirt off quickly.

"True." He kisses her. She pushes him off her slightly as he starts to take her shirt off, "You're starting to seem desperate."

Sky looks at her and gives her a seductive smirk. "It's been a couple of months, what can I say."

Ali, Lisa, Rosie and Tanya laugh, while Donna, Sam, Harry and Bill are shocked.

"So, who wants to tell them about the baby monitor that is still up there?" Lisa jokes.

They hear Sophie and Sky laughing through the monitor, and everything else they say. The monitor was on the bed side table in their room.

"You know, there's one thing missing." Sophie tells him.

"What?"

"You didn't take anything off yet." She smiles at him as he smiles back.

He quickly discards his shirt and pants and kisses her again.

"That was smooth." Ali whispers to Lisa laughing.

"Wait," Sophie says, pushing him off her as he sighs, "we're forgetting something."

"Yea, we are." Sky says.

"Not that!" Sophie laughs again.

"What do you think he did?" Ali asks Lisa.

"Oh, shit." Sky says loudly, getting off Sophie.

"What?"

The balcony doors open, and Sky stands there, only in his underwear, holding the baby monitor.

"Seriously?" Sky asks everyone.

Sophie walks up behind him, holding her robe closed. Sky throughs the baby monitor down to Sam.

"I think you forgot this." He says.

"Has that on the whole time?" Sophie asks.

"Yes." Everyone replies in unison.

Sophie and Sky look at each other, embarrassed.

"So, Sky, what did you do that made Sophie laugh?" Lisa jokes. "Did you drop your pants?"

"Oh, that _never_ makes Sophie laugh."

"Sky." Sophie hits him.

"Then what exactly did you do?" Ali joins in.

"Doesn't matter." Sky responds, "I told you, it's every time." He says, looking at Sophie again, laughing. "Well, goodnight." Sky pushes Sophie back into the room and closes the door with his foot.

They all hear Sophie laughing again.

"I'm guessing this is the first time for a while?" Tanya asks, looking at Donna and Sam.

"Oh yes. First time in months, I think." Sam responds.

"Well, after that I think we need another round." Tanya adds.

They stay up for 2 more hours talking, until they head back to their rooms for the night. Donna and Sam had already put Hayley to sleep.

"I'm surprised she's still asleep. When my boys were this young, they wouldn't have slept this long at once."

"Sophie and Sky said that she normally sleeps through half the night then wakes up. Sophie was pretty good at sleeping through the night, only waking up a few times. Hopefully Hayley is like that."

Donna and Sam go to sleep, and half way through the night, Hayley wakes up.

"Shh, go back to sleep. I'll get her." Sam says to Donna.

"Hey, baby girl." Sam picks Hayley up, quickly putting her back to sleep.

He walks back and as he gets in bed, Hayley wakes up again.

"I see what they mean now." Donna says without opening her eyes. "I'll go this time."

This time, they get about 20 minutes of sleep before she wakes up again. They alternate who gets up, and they keep waking up throughout the night.

Morning comes, and they take Hayley to the kitchen to get her bottle.

"Hey guys." Sophie says, walking into the kitchen over to Hayley.

"How did you two sleep?" Sky asks, seeing that they are barely staying awake.

"It was like, every time we got back to sleep, she woke up." Sam complains.

"Yea, we know." Sky walks over to Hayley.

"I'm almost afraid to ask, but, how about you two?" Donna asks.

"Uh, pretty good." Sky smiles at Sophie. "Thank you for taking her last night, though."

"Yea, of course."


	11. Chapter 11

**Six Months Later**

Ali and Lisa had left the island for 4 months but decided to come back for the summer. They would often spend the summer on Kalokari with Sophie, since Sophie didn't leave the island much.

"Sky, I'm going to get Ali and Lisa. I'll be back soon." Sophie says, getting ready to walk out the room.

"Okay." Sky was getting Hayley dressed.

Sophie takes the jeep down to the docks to get them. They tend to get a small boat over to the island instead of the ferry.

"Sophie!" Ali yells, as they get off the boat.

The three of them meet half way through the dock.

"You look amazing!" Lisa says, looking at Sophie.

"Shut up." Sophie jokes. "Come on." They all walk over to the jeep and drive up to the hotel.

"Where's Hayley?" Lisa asks, walking into the lobby.

"She's with Sky."

"What's new with her, she's almost 8 months old."

"Well, she's crawling, saying a mama, dada, bye-bye, and likes to laugh."

They get out of the jeep at the hotel.

"Sky!" Ali stops him.

"Hey guys." He walks over holding Hayley.

"Let me see her." Lisa picks her up at of Sky's arms. He puts his arm around Sophie and kisses her.

While they are all standing in the lobby, a group of four walk over to the desk.

"Oh, people are here, I'll be back." Sophie walks behind the desk. "Hi, may I help you?"

"Yes, we have 2 rooms booked." A guy says. He seems to be around the same age as Sophie.

"Can I have your name?"

"Andrew Taylor."

"Alright, here we are. That will be rooms 11 and 12." Sophie hands him 2 keys.

"Thank you." Andrew gives one of his friends the other key.

"And I will just need your signature here." She gives him a piece of paper. "And your I.D."

"Here you go." He smiles at her. "So, how long have you worked here?"

"Oh, well, my mother owns it so, since I was about 14."

"Wow, so are you from here?" He asks, flirtatiously.

"Uh, yea, island girl." She looks up at him then back to the computer.

"Maybe you could show us around sometime." Sophie looks up at him.

"Uh, you know, I know some people who can do that." She tries to change the subject.

"Yea, but, why not?" He smiles at her.

"Come on, Andrew. Can't you see she's married." The girl behind him says.

"Even if she wasn't, she's way out your league." The guy says.

The three people behind him laugh quietly and shake their heads.

"This is Olivia, Lily, and Logan."

"Hi. Sophie." Sophie shakes their hands. "Welcome."

"Thanks, we've heard this place is beautiful, and it really is." Lily says.

"Anyways, here's your I.D. and your rooms will be down that corridor and the third doors on the left and right."

"Thank you." Lily says as they walk to their rooms.

Sophie goes back to the group smiling.

"What's so funny?" Ali asks.

"One of the guys who just checked in, he was flirting with me. He didn't even bother to check if I was married until his friend said something." She was laughing.

"Where is he?" Sky asks, looking back to the lobby.

"He went to his room."

"Huh." Sky was still looking around. "Could I take him?"

"Totally." Sky pulls her into his chest and hugs her.

While Sky was still looking back, Ali mimes to Sophie, "Was he hot?"

Sophie stares at her for a second, then tilts her a little to the side, meaning not bad. The three girls giggle.

"So, what are you girls doing today?" Sky asks.

"Ali and I are going into town because someone has to work." Lisa looks at Sophie.

"I'm sorry, Francesca called in sick."

"Want me to take Hayley today?" Sky asks her.

"Could you, there is a lot of work to do."

"Yea, of course." Sky picks Hayley up out of Lisa's arms.

"I have to go back to work now."

"You're still meeting us for lunch though, right?" Lisa asks.

"Yes." Sophie hugs her friends and walks back to the desk.

"I'll be over in a minute." Sky says to her.

"Sky, are you joining us for lunch?"

"I think so, yea."

"Great, see you then." They walk out the lobby towards the town.

Sky walks over to the desk and puts Hayley on the counter. Him and Sophie spend the next 10 minutes talking and playing with Hayley.

"What are you doing today?" Sophie asks, putting Hayley on her lap.

"Not sure yet. I might take her down to the beach, she does like the water so." Sky smiles.

That was something the three of them did often, go to the beach.

"Lucky." Sophie sighs, looking up at him.

The ferry arrived a few minutes ago, so a large group of people walked into the lobby.

"Alright, I'll you later." Sky picks up Hayley and kisses Sophie.

"Bye." Sophie says.

During lunch, they all sit around the table at the bar, talking. Sky walks over to the bar to get more drinks, when someone calls out his name.

"Sky!" It was Logan. "Hey, how've you been buddy, it's been a while." He walks over to Sky and hugs him.

"Oh, I'm good. What are you doing here?" Sky is surprised by his friend.

"Your dad said that you were here, happy, and said that it's a perfect vacation spot so we figured we'd surprise you.

"We?" Sky was confused.

"Yea, come here." Sky looks back at the table, hesitant to go over.

"Guys, I found him." Logan says to his friends.

"Sky!" They all say.

"Andrew, Lily, Olivia, wow." They all hug him. They hadn't seen each other in 6 years.

"It's good to see you." Lily says.

"You look good." Olivia smiles.

"Uh, yea, look I'm here with people." Sky replies.

"Oh, really? Who?" Olivia asks.

"Come over, Ill introduce you guys."

They walk over to the table.

"Soph, Ali, Lisa, these are some of my friends from England, Andrew, Logan, Lily, and Olivia." Sky introduces them.

Sophie looks up at them, with Hayley sitting on her lap. "Oh, hi." She smiles.

"Guys, this is Ali and Lisa, Sophie's best friends, and this is Sophie, my wife and- "

"Your Sky's wife?" Andrew asks, interrupting Sky.

"Yea." Sophie continues to laugh.

Sky looks at Andrew's embarrassed and nervous face, and then Sophie laughing.

"You know each other?" Sky was confused.

"I checked them in this morning."

"Oh okay." Sky looks at Andrew's face again. "Wait," he looks at Sophie, "was it Andrew?"

Sophie nods her head while Sky figures it out.

"You're the guy who was flirting with my wife." Sky wasn't happy. He takes a few small steps towards him.

"Sky." Sophie tries to get his attention. "Sky." The best way for her to get his attention, was for Hayley to ask for him. She starts talking to Hayley quietly and points at Sky.

"Dada." Hayley says, putting her hands out facing him, while he was staring at Andrew. "Dada." He quickly turns around.

"Oh, come here, baby." He says, picking her up while Sophie laughs, "You always do that." He smiles and kisses her.

"And it always works." She responds, smiling.

"Dada?" Olivia asks.

"Yea, this is our daughter, Hayley." Sky tells them.

They were shocked.

"How long have you known Sky?" Lisa asks.

"Well, Andrew and I have known him since we were in grade school and been friends since." Logan says. "We met Lily and Olivia during out last year of school."

Sky looks at Olivia with a confused face, but doesn't say anything.


	12. Chapter 12

"Care to join us?" Sky asks them.

They all sit down at the table.

"Mama." Hayley says. "Mama." Sophie picks her up from Sky.

"What's up? You hungry? I'll go get her sippy cup."

"No, I'll get it." Sky says, standing up.

"Sky, stay with your friends. I'll get it." Sophie gives Hayley back to Sky.

"Well what about your friends." Sophie looks at Ali and Lisa and they all start laughing.

"Nice try." She walks to the kitchen.

Hayley starts grabbing at things on the table in front of her. Sky sees this and pulls out his keys.

"Here you go." He puts them in front of her.

"So, how long are you guys staying for?"

Everyone was watching Hayley.

"Oh, uh, 2 weeks." Logan replied, smiling at Hayley.

"She's so cute, Sky." Lily says.

"How old is she?" Andrew smiles.

"Almost 8 months."

Andrew looks at Ali and Lisa. "So how long have you guys known Sophie?"

"Oh, god. Almost what, 10 years?" Lisa looks at Ali, nodding her head.

"We all met when we visited one summer and stayed in touch since." Ali adds.

Sophie walks back with the cup. "Here you go." She holds it out in front of Hayley until she grabs it.

"Wait, how did you guys know Sky was here?" Ali asks.

"His dad told us he came here to see him and that we should visit it. He said that he isn't the same Sky that left England 6 years ago, and that he was happy." Lily tells them. "He said that we would be surprised by his life here."

"Yea, but your mother didn't seem happy about it." Olivia adds. "She rolled her eyes a couple times when he was telling us. She told me that you through your life away by staying here."

"She really doesn't give up." Sky looks at Sophie.

"It's fine." Sophie calmly says.

"I don't give a damn about my mother." Sky says angry.

"Sky." Sophie looks at Hayley.

"Right, sorry." He covers Hayley's ears, causing Sophie, Ali and Lisa to laugh. He would do this whenever he wanted to use words that Hayley shouldn't learn.

"My mother came here about a year ago and demanded I leave. Sophie was 4 months pregnant at the time and we didn't want her to know, obviously." Sky was getting angry. "She blamed everything I did on Sophie, but Soph doesn't take that shit, and told her the truth, then she slapped her."

"Sky, relax." Sophie tries to calm him down. He looks at her and takes a deep breath.

"My mother is a bitch so, we don't talk about that. She tried to cause problems with Sophie and even tried to get her fired so." He removes his hands from Hayley's ears and she looks up at him and he smiles at her.

"Yea, that was not a fun time." Sophie laughs, looking at Ali and Lisa, who were surprised at how riled up Sky got.

"Alright, we are going into town." Sophie says, changing the subject. "Want me to take Hayley?"

"No, I've got her. You guys go have fun." Sky kisses her.

"Okay, it was nice meeting you guys." Sophie looks at Sky's friends.

"You too." Andrew adds, smiling at her.

"Andrew." Sky states. Sophie, Ali and Lisa walk away laughing.

"Sophie seems nice, how long have you two been together?" Lily asks.

"6 years." Sky smiles at Hayley. "She's the reason I stayed." Hayley starts laughing while playing with the keys, causing Sky to giggle. "Anyways, what are you guys doing today?"

"We were talking about going into town today." Logan says.

"You are coming with us, right?" Andrew asks.

"Uh," Sky looks at Hayley for a second, "I'm not sure."

"Sky! There you are." Donna walks over to him. "Have you seen Soph? She has the keys to the jeep."

"She went into town with Ali and Lisa." Sky takes the keys out of Hayley's hands. "She gave me the keys though."

"Thanks." Hayley was staring at the keys as Sky hands them to Donna.

"Donna, these are my friends from England, Andrew, Lily, Olivia and Logan. They will be staying here for 2 weeks."

"Nice to meet you guys." Donna shakes their hands.

Hayley starts crying.

"Hayley, come here." Donna picks her up and gives her back to the keys. "Better?" Hayley laughs. "Sky, I can take her today if you want. You can spend the day with your friends."

"Donna, are you sure? You don't have to."

"Please, a day with my granddaughter, it's my pleasure."

"Oh, your Sophie's mother?" Logan asks.

"Yea." Donna responds. "Sam is waiting for me, I'll see you later."

When Donna walks out of sight, Lily is standing next to Sky and hits him in a joking manner.

"You've got the perfect life." She says, laughing. "You got a kid with the woman you love, her family to help, and they own the hotel you work at."

"Yea." He smiles looking down. "It's everything."

"Are we going to town then?" Andrew says impatiently.

They walk over to the town, laughing and talking. As they get close to town, they hear a loud crashing noise and screaming. They all run over to the where the noise came from. It took them 5 minutes to get there.

A car had plowed through the town at a high speed. Luckily, the hospital was in town, so by the time they all got to the crash, paramedics where already there.

"Sky!" Someone yells from the middle of the crash site.

They couldn't see who it was, but Sky knew the voice. It was Ali and Lisa. They rush over to them. Ali and Lisa were standing a few paces in front of 2 paramedics who are leaning over someone. Sky could tell they had been crying.

"Sky, it's Sophie." Lisa says. She starts to explain but Sky was already running over to her.


	13. Chapter 13

"Sky?" Andrew asks as Sky stopped walking and stares down. Sophie was lying there, not moving, with paramedics working on her.

"The car, it just came racing down the road and- Sophie pushed us out of the way at the last second." Ali says.

Sky watches the paramedics checking her pulse and giving her oxygen.

One of the paramedics looks at the other, "No pulse. She's not breathing.

"We need to get her to the hospital now!" One of the paramedic's yells to the ambulance. 2 other guys walk over to her with a stretcher. They pick her up and Sky follows them.

"Are you the husband?" The paramedic in the ambulance asks, as Sophie is put in.

"Yea."

"You can ride with us."

Sky gets in the back of the ambulance. "Get Donna."

The group of now 6 run back to the hotel.

"Donna!? Sam!?" Ali and Lisa yell, running through the courtyard.

"In here!" Sam yells back. Sam, Donna and Hayley were all sitting at the kitchen table.

"What's up?" Donna asks.

"It's Sophie." Ali starts. They look up at her. "She's in the hospital." She explains what happened.

Sam picks Hayley up. "Let's go." They all rush over to the car and drive over to the hospital.

When they get to the hospital, they see Sky sitting in the waiting room.

"Sky." Donna walks over to him. "Where is she?"

"They took into surgery."

"How bad is it?" Lisa asks.

"Uh, they said it's bad, but it could have been worse, and she was lucky."

They spend the next 3 hours sitting there, waiting for Sophie to come out of surgery. Hayley fell asleep in Ali's arms an hour after they arrived. When the doors finally open, Sky was the first one up.

"How is she?"

"She's stable, still asleep but should wake up tomorrow. The surgery went well. You can see her."

They follow the doctor to a room down the corridor. The doors open, and Sophie is lying there, hooked up to multiple machines, asleep. Sky walks to the side of her bed and grabs her hand. He runs his fingers through her hair.

10 minutes after they all sit down around her bed, Donna and Sam walk out to the waiting room to let Ali, Lisa, and Sky's friends know what's happening. They all get some coffee and talk.

Sky stays with Sophie, holding her hand, when the machines suddenly start beeping.

"Soph?" Sky doesn't know what's happening.

3 nurses run into Sophie's room after the machines starts beeping.

"Get him out of here now!" A doctor yells.

Everyone in the waiting room looks over to see Sky getting pushed from the room.

"Sky, what going on?" Sam asks, walking over to Sky.

"I- I don't know. The machines just started making noises and- they pushed me out."

A doctor walks out of the room and over to Sky.

"Mr. Rymand, there has been a complication and she needs another surgery right now. It will take a couple hours, so I recommend you go home and return in the morning." He goes on explaining what has happened, but Sky is more focused on watching Sophie getting rushed out the room.

Sam walks over to Donna and tells her everything the doctor said. Sky is still standing there, staring down the corridor, frozen.

"Sky," Lisa walks over to Sky. "Sky, come on. You need to sleep. Come on." She grabs his hand and pulls him back towards everyone else.

They all walk out of the hospital over to the car and drive back, in silence. When they get back, Sky takes Hayley from Ali's arms.

"I'll put her to bed." He walks off to the room.

Everyone sits around on the patio.

"She'll be okay, it's Sophie." Sam says, trying to lighten the mood.

"Yea, she'll wake up tomorrow and this will all be in the past." Ali adds.

A few minutes pass with no one saying a word.

"I don't mean to be insensitive or anything, but we heard that Sky and Sophie had a wedding a few years ago but called it off last second. What happened?" Olivia cautiously asks.

"We were about to ask him earlier, but now, with everything going on, we figured we shouldn't." Logan says.

"That," Donna looks at Sam who was smiling, "is one of my favourite days."

"It's a long story." Sam tells them.

"We have time."

"Well," Donna goes on to tell them what happened.

By the time she finished, they were surprised and speechless.

"Wait, so, Sky and Sophie were going to get married about 3 years ago, but called it off last second and you two got married instead?" Andrew asks.

"Yea." Sam answers, smiling. Ali and Lisa are laughing, that story always makes them laugh.

"What was that song?" Donna tries to remember, "They were dancing to it at our reception and us, Rosie, Tanya, Bill and Harry watched, talking about them. It's their song, whenever it's on at a party, no matter what, they always dance together to it." She looks at Sam, who doesn't remember either.

Ali and Lisa try to remember, but they can't remember either.

"Adante, Adante." Everyone looks up at the balcony of Sophie and Sky's room.

"The song, it was Adante, Adante. It's one of her favourite songs, became our song during her 18th birthday, and I played it when I proposed to her the first time." It was Sky, leaning against the railing. "She loves that song. She sings it to Hayley when we try to put her to sleep sometimes, it always works."

"Sky, how long have you been there?" Donna asks him.

"A while. I've never heard you tell the story." Sky smiles slightly at her.

He looks at her, tears in his eyes, gives her a small smile, and goes back into his room. Everyone looks up when they hear the door shut and stops talking.

"Well, we should be going to bed. It's starting to get late." Sam nods his head.

"We'll see you tomorrow." They walk away.

The mood changed once Sky closed the door, everyone stopped talking and laughing. Everyone else follows their idea and goes to sleep.

"We should call them, Harry, Bill, Rosie, Tanya. They should know what's happened." Donna says.

"Yea, your right." Sam sighs. "I'll call Harry and Bill now." He steps out of the room while Donna calls Rosie and Tanya.

"Hello?" Tanya asks, picking up the phone.

"Hey, it's me."

"Oh, Donna! Perfect, I'm here with Rosie right now, I'm putting you on speaker."

"Okay, good." Donna says, without any excitement.

"Donna, is everything alright? You sound upset." Tanya's worried.

"Uh, actually, somethings happened."

Rosie and Tanya look at each other, nervous about what she will say next.

"It's Sophie. She's in the hospital."

"What?" Tanya was shocked.

"What the hell happened?" Rosie asks.

"A drunk guy was driving and went straight the middle of town going really fast. Sophie was there with Ali and Lisa, and at the last second, she pushed them out of the way, but got hit."

"Is she okay?"

"She got rushed to the hospital for surgery. It took a few hours and she came out stable."

"That's good." Rosie says, without realizing there was more.

"But,"

"Oh god, what?" Rosie says.

"Later, she just stopped breathing and her blood pressure dropped and all that, and she was rushed into an emergency surgery. She was taken in about 3 hours ago and the doctors told us all to go home and get some sleep and return in the morning. She won't be awake until morning."

"How's Sky?" Tanya asks, concerned.

"He's," Donna pauses, "not good."

"Alright, we are on the next flight over." Tanya tells her, looking at Rosie.

"No, you don't have to, really. I just thought you guys should know."

"Donna, your daughter has been hit by a car, had surgery, then had an emergency surgery. We are on our way." Tanya convinces her.

"There is no way of talking you two out of it, is there?"

"No." They say in unison.

"Fine."

"We'll see you tomorrow." Rosie hangs up the phone before Donna can say anything else.

"What did they say?" Sam walks back in the room.

"They are getting the next flight over and will be here tomorrow. What about Bill and Harry?"

"Same with them." Sam sits next to her on the bed and sighs. "She'll be okay, you know. She's not going anywhere. She knows that you will kill her."

"She just needs to wake up. That's it." They lye back in bed.

"She will, tomorrow."


	14. Chapter 14

When Hayley wakes up in the night, Sky was already wake. He couldn't sleep, thinking about Sophie. He picks Hayley up.

"Shh, it's okay."

"Mama." Hayley says.

"I know, but she's not here right now, she'll be back soon though," Sky sighs. "How about you sleep with me tonight. Sleep in the big bed." He places Hayley on the other side of the bed, where Sophie sleeps. She quickly falls asleep and Sky watches her for hours.

Sky wakes up early and goes to the hospital. Hayley was still asleep when he left so Donna and Sam said that they would watch her and they would drive over once Sophie was awake.

"Hey." Ali and Lisa walk into the kitchen to see Donna, Sam and Hayley.

"Morning girls." Sam greets.

"Anything from Sky?" Lisa asks.

It had been a few hours since Sky left for the hospital.

"No, not yet." Sam sighs. "He said he would call with any news."

"Hi Hayley." Ali smiles at her.

They all sit down at the table, quiet.

"Mama?" Hayley asks.

Everyone looks at each other, not knowing what to do.

At the hospital, Sky sits at Sophie's bedside, holding her hand.

"I know your probably in a lot of pain right now, but, we really need you back, Soph." He pauses, using his short sleeve to wipe a tear from his eye, without letting go of her. "Everyone is waiting for you. Hayley kept asking for you last night. I was already awake so when she woke up, I put her in the bed with me. That way, a part of you was still there, lying next to me. She fell asleep almost straight away. She needs you back, Soph. I need you." He leans back on the chair, still holding her hand. "Rosie, Tanya, Bill and Harry will be arriving today. As soon as Donna and Sam told them, they got on the next flight out here. Please, come back to me." He zones out, thinking. Without even realizing, 2 hours pass.

Sky suddenly feels something on his hand, resting on the bed, like a soft touch. He looks at it, but there was nothing, just Sophie's hand, resting on top of his. He stares at her for a moment, then returns to looking out the window. He feels the same feeling again. He looks back, not expecting anything, but sees one of Sophie's finger move.

"Soph?" He sits up and leans towards her, holding her hand.

Sophie's hand was now holding Sky's fully.

"Come on Sophie." He says. Slowly, her head starts to turn towards him. She lets out a moan of pain, as she faces him. Her eyes open slowly. "Hey Sophie." Sky starts laughing and sighs in relief.

"Hi." She says softly.

"I'll go get the doctor." He walks out to the desk right outside the room.

"Mr. Rymand, is everything okay?" A nurse asks.

"Yea, Sophie's awake." He couldn't help but smile when he said that.

"That's great, I'll send the doctor in to check on her now." The nurse walks down the corridor while Sky goes back to Sophie.

"God, I missed you." He kisses her and runs his fingers through her hair.

"Good to see your awake." The doctor says, entering the room with a clipboard. "How are you feeling? Where's the pain?"

"Uh, my right shoulder mainly, and leg." Sophie tells her.

"The car did hit you on your right side, so you will have pain there for a few weeks. It will subside as the days go on and it just be uncomfortable. You did dislocate your right shoulder and you have major bruising on your right leg and cuts on your left side from where you hit the ground." She walks over and sits next to Sophie on the bed. "Now, I need you to follow the pen with your eyes." "Alright, you do have a mild concussion, so you will have to be very careful. I'll be back to check on you in an hour or so. You got very lucky." She stands up and heads to the door, stopping right before she walks out. "And Sophie," Sky and Sophie look at her, "It's good to see you again and awake."

"It's good to see you too, Doctor Miller."

The doctor has known Sophie since she was ayoung. She stayed at the hotel while going through the interviews for the job when Sophie was 12. Her and Donna became friends once she got the job, so Sophie was always seeing her.

"I'll call your mum." Sky pulls his phone out and calls Donna.

"Hello?"

"Donna, hey it's me."

"Sky! How is she, is she awake?" Donna's frantic voice hurt Sophie's head since it was on speaker.

"Mum, please, not so loud." Sophie responds.

"Oh, thank god." Donna sighs in relief. "Guys! She's awake!" Donna yells to everyone.

"Please, mum." Sophie sighs.

"Sorry, Soph. We're on our way. And there are some people who want to see you." Donna hangs up the phone.

20 minutes later, they hear talking in the corridor that gets louder and louder as it approaches. Sophie and Sky weren't bothered and didn't think anything of it. They were talking and laughing. The doors open slowly as they turn to face them.

"Hi." Sophie says gently as she sees people walk through the door.

Donna and Sam walk in first, with Sam holding Hayley. Sky quickly stands up and takes Hayley, so they could talk to Sophie.

Ali and Lisa walk in after a minute and both hug Sophie.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Lisa asked, angry but also grateful.

"What do you mean?" Sophie asks.

"You pushed us out of the way. You pushed us onto the pavement when the car started driving through, but you were the one who ended up getting hit." Ali told her. "Do you remember it?"

"I just remember seeing a car, then waking up here."

"It was stupid," Lisa pauses, "but thank you."

"Seriously, you have a daughter now, you can go around getting hit by cars." Ali adds, "Thank you." They both hug her again.

"Mama." Hayley reaches out to Sophie. Sky walks over and places her on Sophie's bed.

"Hey, baby." Sophie hugs her.

"Look who's awake." Rosie and Tanya walk in with Bill and Harry.

"Hi."

They walk over and hug her.

"You guys didn't have to come." Sophie says.

"Soph, I already tried all that." Donna jokes.

"Of course we came." Bill kisses her forehead.

"My, you've gotten big, haven't you?" Rosie looks at Hayley, sitting next to Sophie.

"Jeez Soph, you scared us to death for second there." Sam tells her, smiling.

"I'm sorry." She laughs a little when she says that.

"At least your okay now." Donna hugs her again.

"What did the doctor say?" Bill asks Sophie and Sky.

"Uh, mild concussion, pain will last a few weeks but as days go on will just be uncomfortable, dislocated shoulder, and she got very lucky." Sky repeats, memorizing what the doctor said.

"Wow, Sky, you've got that down." Ali jokes.

After they all talk for about 20 minutes, the doctor walks in.

"Wow, someone's popular." Doctor Miller looks around the room smiling.

"Bethany, it's good to see you." Donna hugs the Dr. Miller.

"You too Donna. Hopefully next time it will be under different circumstances. Soph, how are you feeling?"

"Okay, still sore, but yea." Sophie replies.

"Good, you can go home in 2 days." Dr. Miller then looks at both Sophie and Sky. "But, no physical activity for 6 weeks." She smiles at Sky.

"What?" Sky asks innocently.

"Alright, Sky, remember no 'physical' activity for 6 weeks." Ali clarifies for him.

"It's not _just_ me." Sky responds, defensively and jokingly. "Sophie is just as much a part of it as I am, _trust me_." He smiles at Sophie.

Ali, Lisa, Rosie and Tanya all laugh looking at Sophie. Donna and the men all give Sky the death look, again.

"Oh, god, the death looks are back." Sky complains to Sophie.

"You aren't very good at avoiding them."

"Wait, so doc, when you say physical activity…" Sky looks at her.

"Sky, 6 weeks." She shakes her head. "Until then, nothing."

"Fine. Just clarifying." Sophie quickly hits Sky's shoulder.

2 DAYS LATER

Sophie gets discharged from the hospital and gets to go home at 4 o'clock. Sophie and Sky go home to get changed before meeting everyone for dinner at the bar. Donna and Sam took Hayley while Sky went to pick Sophie up.

They walk over to the bar and see everybody sitting at the table waiting for them.

"You sure your okay? You just got out the hospital." Sky says, concerned.

"Sky, I'm fine." Sophie tells him. He had asked her that every 5 minutes since they left the hotel.

They walk over to the table, Sophie with a small limp on her right side. They all look up when they see Sophie and Sky walk over.

"Hey, how you feeling, kiddo?" Sam asks, standing to hug her.

"I'm fine." She sits down.

"Alright." Sam says, sitting down, unconvinced.

For hours they talk, sitting there as one group. Hayley was asleep in her crib by 7 o'clock. Sophie almost fell asleep on Sky's arm at 10.

"Soph," Sky whispered to her.

"Yea." She sits up quickly, letting out a whimper of pain.

"Come on, let's go to bed." Sky helps Sophie stand up. "We're going to bed." He says to everyone as Sophie stands up.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hey, so, just want to let everyone who is following this story know that uploading may slow down a bit. School just started again today so I won't have as much time to work on this. I will try to stick to every other day but I apologize in advance if it's not up.**

* * *

4 DAYS LATER

Sophie, Sky, Ali, Lisa and Hayley were all sitting on the beach as the sun goes down. They spent 2 hours there, eating dinner, on the empty beach.

"Sky!" They all look over to see his friends walking along the beach.

"Hey guys." He sits there with Sophie leaning on him and Hayley on his lap. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We come for a walk along the beach ever night to see the sunset." Lily answers.

After talking for 5 minutes Olivia looks at Sky.

"Sky, can I talk to you for a minute," she looks at Sophie, "alone?"

Sky looks at her confused, "uh, sure." He looks at Sophie as she sits up and Ali takes Hayley.

Sky stands up and the two of them walk away from the group, far enough to where they can't hear them.

"Do you know what that's about?" Sophie asks Lily, Andrew and Logan.

"No clue." Lily says, "Did she tell you guys?"

Andrew and Logan shake their heads.

"My guess, she wants to clear the air between them." Andrew says.

"What do you mean?" Lisa asks.

"Sky and Olivia used to date, but he broke up with her just before he left."

Sophie looks up at Andrew when he says that. Ali and Lisa look at Sophie, seeing if she knew.

"Yea, I mean, she waited for him to return for so long." Logan adds, unaware of the surprise faces of Sophie, Ali and Lisa.

"How long were they together?" Ali asks.

"Oh god, like 2 years. She loved him completely."

Lily looks at Sophie's face. "Oh, my god. He didn't tell you."

Sophie looks at her and shakes her head slightly. She looks over to Sky and Olivia who were still talking.

"Soph." Lisa looks at her. "Sophie." Finally, she moves her left foot to get her attention.

Sophie quickly looks at her. "What."

"You okay?" Lisa asks.

"Yea. Yea, I'm fine."

"Liar."

"No really, I'm fine, it's fine. Sky has dated people in the past, I know that." She pauses. "Just, thought he would tell me when the last girl he loved showed up out of the blue." She looks back at them.

"Did you two not have that talk?" Lily asks, jokingly, trying to lighten the mood.

Sophie looks at her, "Oh, no, we had that talk." She looks at Ali and Lisa, "not a fun talk. But, he never mentioned Olivia."

"Probably mostly talking about your past." Ali jokes.

"What?" Logan laughs.

"Nothing." Sophie quickly responds.

"Soph." Lisa looks at her. "Tell the truth."

"I had a-" Sophie tries to think of a word, "a bit of a phase, when I was 16 and 17, before I met Sky."

Ali and Lisa start laughing. "A bit?"

Sophie looks at them smiling, trying to get them to stop talking. Lily, Andrew and Logan look at her surprised.

"I didn't really buy into the whole, relationship, love stuff." She looks to the ground.

Lily, Andrew and Logan look at Ali and Lisa when they realize they won't get anything else out of Sophie. They were smiling, trying not to laugh, looking at Sophie.

"She took the whole 'rebellious stage' to a new level." Lisa laughs.

"Like what?" Andrew smiles.

"Well, sneaking out, different guys sneaking in and out, stealing alcohol from parent-"

"And, don't forget the whole disappearing act."

They all look at Sophie, who was avoiding eye contact with everyone.

"Soph." Lisa says.

"I might have fallen off the grid once or twice." She says, innocently.

"Once or twice?" Ali says. "More like every 2 months, for 3-5 days."

"With a guy." Lisa adds.

"Okay, I think we can hold off on that talk till another time, with drinks, lots of drinks, and without my daughter here." Sophie smiles at Ali and Lisa.

"Tomorrow night, then." Lily smiles. "You can tell us all about your 'phase'" Everyone laughs while Sophie was embarrassed.

"Perfect." She says sarcastically.

While they are still laughing, they look over to Sky and Olivia. Sky had taken a step back while Olivia took a step forward.

"What do you think she is saying?" Logan asks.

"Whatever it is," Sophie says, "Sky's not happy."

"What makes you think that." Lily asks.

"The way Sky is rubbing his neck with his right hand, and his left foot is half a step in behind his right."

Everyone looks at Sophie, amazed by how she could read him.

"He does that every time he gets angry or upset about something or someone." She glances back at everyone quickly as she tells them, when she notices them staring at her. "What?"

"How do you know that?" Andrew asks, amazed.

"We've known Sky for years and there was no chance in hell we would have guessed that." Logan adds.

"He's always done it for as long as I've known him." She tells them, not thinking it's a big deal.

Lily, Andrew and Logan look at Ali and Lisa.

"Yea, I know." Ali says, "but the amount of time they spent together in the first 6 months was insane. They know each other more than anyone else."

"What the hell." Sophie says, staring at them.

"What." Ali looks at Sophie and then Sky and Olivia. "Oh shit."

Everyone looks at Sky and Olivia and freezes, smiles were gone.

Olivia had her hands wrapped around Sky's head pulling him closer, kissing him. Sky pushes her off him and steps back. He looks over at Sophie and saw the group staring at them.

"Sophie?" Lisa asks softly.

Sophie didn't even hear. She was staring straight at them. Sky starts walking back, looking at Sophie. As he takes another step, he picks up the pace.

"Uhm," Sophie looks to the ground, "I'm going to go put Hayley to bed. Let's go Hayley." She picks Hayley up with her left arm and doesn't say anything else.

"Soph." Ali tries.

"Sophie." Lily also tries.

She walks off the beach as Sky approaches the group.

"Sophie." Sky says.

"Sky, what the hell was that?" Ali says, angry.

"Honestly." Lisa adds.

"I don't know. She just grabbed me and pulled me close. I didn't realize what was happening until she kissed me. I pushed her off straight away." He tries to defend himself.

They all stare up at him.

"How pissed was she?" Sky asks them.

"I think she's more shocked than pissed. She will be very pissed in about an hour if you don't go talk to her, now." Lisa tells him.

"Yea, yea your right." Sky quickly runs off the beach.

Olivia comes walking up once Sky left.

"Hey." She says, sitting down on the blanket.

Everyone stares at her, no knowing what to say.

"What?"

"What was that?" Lily demands.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"We all saw you kiss him." Andrew says.

"How do you know he didn't kiss me?"

Ali looks at Lisa.

"Is that why you came with us?" Logan asks her. "To get Sky back?"

"Well, yea." She laughs. "Did you not know that?"

"He's married," he tells her, "with a kid, and you knew that."

"Don't know if he'll still be married after that." She stands up smiling and walks away.

They all sit there, flabbergasted.

"We should go see Soph." Ali tells Lisa.

"Don't you think you should let Sky talk to her first?" Logan asks.

"They won't be talking tonight." Lisa says standing up.

"Then why did you tell Sky to go talk to her?"

"Sophie needs to know that Sky went after her. He also knows that he will not be sleeping in that bed tonight." They wipe the sand off their legs.

"There will be an argument tomorrow, but, not tonight." Ali adds. "We'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Bye." They all say as they walk off the beach.


	16. Chapter 16

Sophie gets back to the hotel and before she can get in the door, Donna and Sam stop her.

"Hey Soph." Donna says, stopping Sophie as she rushes inside.

"You okay?" Sam asks, noticing her rush.

"Could you two take Hayley tonight?" She asks, walking over to them. "She's been awake all day and will sleep through the night."

"Yea, of course." Donna stands up and takes Hayley. "What's wrong?"

Sophie hears Sky come running up the stairs. She looks over at him then back to her mum.

"I'll tell you tomorrow." She rushes upstairs.

"Soph. Baby." Sky runs over to her, but she had already left.

"Don't call me that." Sophie says without turning around.

"Sky, what's going on." Sam asks, worried.

"She asked us to take Hayley tonight and said she would tell us tomorrow after I asked her what's wrong."

"Damnit." He sighs. He kisses Hayley and runs up to the bedroom.

Once Sky gets upstairs, he walks through the door.

"Sophie." He says.

"Sky," she shakes her head, not looking at him.

"Sophie please." Sky pleads, walking backwards out the door while Sophie walks towards the door.

She looks up at him, "Sky, not tonight."

He could see the pain in her eyes when she looked at him. His heart sank, knowing it was his fault.

Donna and Sam walk back over to the table and sit down. Ali and Lisa appear from the stairs and walk over to them.

"Sophie asked you to take Hayley tonight?" Ali asks, sitting down with them.

"Yea. She seemed upset about something." Sam answers.

"Oh yes." Lisa sighs.

"What happened? Sky came running up a second later and Sophie quickly walked away."

"Apparently, that girl Olivia, she's Sky's ex." Ali starts. "But Sky never told Sophie. She found out from his friends after Olivia asked Sky to talk."

"Oh." Donna says.

"Yea."

"And you two came up here to see Sophie, knowing that she doesn't want to talk to Sky right now." Donna says, putting the pieces together.

"Exactly." Ali nods her head.

Once Ali and Lisa sit down, they hear the door slam from upstairs and then Sky comes walking out.

"Yea, so, she doesn't want to talk to me right now." He sits down and sighs.

"That's our cue." Ali says to Lisa. They stand up and walk to the stairs.

"I'm guessing they told you." Sky says, noticing Sam staring at him while Donna holds Hayley who was falling asleep.

"I'm guessing not the full story." Sam replies.

Sky sits there, staring off zoned out.

Ali and Lisa walk over to the bedroom door.

"Soph?" Lisa knocks on the door and slowly opens it.

Sophie was lying on the bed, staring at the ceiling. Ali and Lisa look at each other then go to either sides of her and lay down.

"You okay?" Ali asks.

"Fine."

"Liar." Lisa jokes, hitting her elbow.

Sophie lets out a small laugh.

"You know it wasn't his fault." Ali says.

"I know." Sophie sighs. "I just, don't want to talk to him right now."

"We know. And it's understandable."

Donna, Sam and Hayley go to bed, while Sky sits there, waiting for the light in the bedroom to turn off.

"Sky." Andrew says, walking up behind him.

He was half asleep when he heard them and turned around. "Hey guys."

"You okay?" Lily asks sitting next to him.

Sky laughs a little before answering. "My wife won't talk to me and is currently up there with her two friends, not wanting to even look at me. I've been better."

"Sky." Lily says seriously.

"I don't know."

"What happened when you spoke to Sophie?" Logan asks.

"She said that we would talk tomorrow and she couldn't tonight." He sighs.

"She knows it wasn't your fault man."

Sky was staring out to sea, thinking, while they look at him.

"Sky," Andrew gets his attention, "why didn't you tell her about Olivia?"

Before Sky answers, Lily notices the balcony doors open. She sees Sophie standing there watching Sky.

"I didn't want Soph to think that I broke up with Olivia because I met her or that I was someone who switches girls like that. I know I should have told her, especially when she was so open with me about her past but, I didn't want her to feel guilty for anything when she shouldn't. She would of I know that for a fact."

"Okay, but, what about when she showed up here?" Lily asks, knowing Sophie was listening to them.

He sighs, "I just thought that 2 weeks and she would be gone, and we could continue with our lives. I mean, it's been over 6 years since I broke up with her. I don't know what to do anymore."

"Sky, you have been in love with Sophie for 6 years, you know what to do." Lily tells him. "You will do whatever you need to do. Me, Andrew and Logan will make sure Olivia says out of your way. You messed up and something happened that was out of your control, which Sophie knows, but now it's time to fix it. Think of what you want her to know and make sure she knows it." Sky looks at her and nods her head. Lily leans back in the chair and nods her head slightly at Sophie.

"But the look in her eyes." He states.

"What do you mean?" Lily asks.

"There was so much pain. I've never seen that much pain, hurt," he pauses, "or disappointment in her eyes before. I felt my heart break when I saw it."

Sophie leans back on the wall, listening to what Sky said and looks to the ground. Lily looks up at her. Sky notices Lily was looking up at the room and turns around following her eyes. He sees Sophie leaning against the wall on the balcony and quickly stands up.

Sophie hears the chair move and looks over. She sees Sky standing there staring at her. She smiles at him slightly and walks back into the room, closing the door quietly and turning the light off. Sky sits back down slowly.

"How long was she there?" Sky asks Lily, anxiously.

"Long enough."

"Alright, I think we should go to bed now." Logan says.

"Sky, you want to stay in our room tonight?" Andrew asks him.

"No, I'm good. I'll probably stay up a bit longer. I'll see you guys tomorrow."


	17. Chapter 17

THE NEXT MORNING

Ali and Lisa wake up before Sophie does. They go downstairs to get food quietly, since most people were still asleep. They were planning on bringing food back up to the room for Sophie, so they could all eat there and talk.

"Lisa." Ali stops them as they walk past the courtyard.

They walk over to someone asleep on a chair, Sky.

"Sky." Lisa wakes him up.

Sky slowly sits up in the chair.

"Did you sleep out here last night?" Ali asks him.

He sighs, "yea."

"Sky." Lisa sighs.

"I was hoping that Soph would walk out again, but she didn't and then I fell asleep."

"We'll go see if she's up yet." Ali says.

"She didn't really sleep last night so it might be a while." Lisa tells him as they start to walk back to the room.

Ali and Lisa walk back into the room to see Sophie sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Hey." Ali says, sitting next to her. "When did you wake up."

"Not long ago."

"He slept on a chair in the courtyard." Lisa tells her, softly.

"What are you going to do?" Ali asks her.

"No clue."

"Why don't you go talk to him. Let him explain."

Sophie slowly nods her head. "Yea, yea I should."

"Maybe get changed first. You wore those last night on the beach."

"So did you two." She smiles.

10 minutes later, Sophie walks downstairs over to Sky, who had moved over to the couch.

"Sophie." Sky says sitting up.

She takes a deep breath and walks over to him, sitting on the coffee table in front of him. Ali and Lisa watch from the lobby when Lily, Andrew and Logan walk up. They were about to walk out but Ali and Lisa stop them.

"Wait." Lisa says to them.

"Sophie and Sky are over there talking." Ali points to them.

"Think it will be okay?" Lily asks them.

"Don't know, Sophie can't even look him in the eyes." Ali says, knowing that wasn't a good sign.

They all watch as Sky reaches for Sophie's hands, but she pulls them away.

"Oh no." Lisa lets out. "That's not good."

Sophie slowly looks Sky in the eyes.

"Why didn't you just tell me?"

Sky looks away.

"You could have just told me she was your ex."

"I know. I should have."

"I told you about my past." Sky looked at her. "I told you all of it. All the stupid stuff I did, all the guys. And you wouldn't even tell me about her."

"I didn't want you to think that I still liked her when we met. I didn't want you to think that you broke us up." He says quietly.

"Sky, I could have taken the fact that you loved someone else, left her, and then met me."

"I know." Sky agrees very quietly.

"Then why didn't you tell me when she showed up on the island?"

Sky doesn't respond. Sophie gets more frustrated by this. He looks up at her, his eyes were starting to fill with tears. Sophie puts her hand on his cheek, he turns into her hand, closing his eyes.

"I don't like how that relationship with her was. It wasn't good. Once I realized how toxic it was, I broke up with her and had to get away from everything and everyone. If I never had met you, that would have been my life."

"What was so bad about that relationship?"

"We would argue all the time but ignore the problems the next day. I didn't really care for her, it was more just the idea of the relationship." He sighs. "My parents and her parents started dropping hints of marriage and I didn't want that, so I ignored them but then she asked me if I ever thought about and that was when I decided to break up with her. I didn't want to marry her or spend my life with her. So, I broke up with her then 2 months later left to travel and met you."

"You could have just told me that."

"I know, I should of." He looks up at her, "I'm sorry."

They gaze into each other's eyes, slightly smiling. Sky leans in to kiss her but she turns her head and he sighs.

"Ouch." Ali comments, watching Sophie turn away from Sky.

"That's not good." Lisa adds.

"The kiss." He says, leaning back. She nods her head.

"How?" She asks.

"When we walked away from the group, I asked her why she came since we weren't friends after I broke up with her. I avoided her. She said that she missed me and wanted to try again which confused me because she knew you and Hayley. She kept going on about how she has changed and that we can make it work and I got mad."

"I could tell." Sophie tells him. He smiles at her when she says that.

"Then she stepped closer to me, so I stepped back. And, she said that my mother told her I was here and that she was better for me than you."

"Your mother?" Sophie was surprised by this.

"Yea. That's how she knew that I was here and then she kissed me."

Sophie looks away when he said the end of the sentence.

"I pushed her off right away and told her to stop. Then I saw you and everyone else watching. The last thing she said to me was that I would regret the decision of staying here with you."

"Just like your mother said." Sophie nods her head slowly.

"Yea."

"Sky, the kiss wasn't your fault, I know that. The thing that got me was, you lied to me." Sophie looks him in the eyes.

"I know. I'm sorry. I don't like to think about that relationship and I know I should have told you because it took me a while to get you to open up about your past. I promise, no more secrets." He grabs her hands. "I promise."

"Did you really sleep on the chair out here?" Sophie asks him, lightening the mood.

He laughs and looks down then back up to her. "Yea, I did."

Ali, Lisa, Lily, Andrew and Logan watch them laugh.

"Now can we go over there?" Andrew asks Ali and Lisa.

"Yea." They all walk out the lobby towards them.

By the time they get there, Sky was leaning into Sophie kissing her. They all sit down around them smiling.

"You guys do know it's weird when you do that, right?" Sky says, pulling Sophie onto his lap.

"Yea, we know." Ali laughs.

"So tonight, we are going out right?" Lily reminds them. "Sophie has some stuff to explain."

"Oh, god." Sophie sighs, smiling.

"What, did you think we would forget?"

"I was hoping you would."

"What are you talking about?" Sky asks, looking at everyone smiling.

"Last night, they asked if we had the talk about exes, I said yes, and Ali and Lisa said that we probably spent most of the time talking about mine. So, they gladly reminded me about my 'rebellious phase' and said that we would continue that talk tomorrow night, so tonight."

"I think I will need drinks if we are going to talk about that." Sky looks at Lily.

"So will I." Sophie mumbles.

While they were all talking, Donna and Sam walk over holding Hayley.

Sophie gets up and walks over to them. "Thank you, for taking her last night." Sophie takes Hayley from Sam's arms.

"Yea, no problem."

Donna and Sam look at Sky then each other.

"So, you want to tell us why you asked us to take her?" Donna says.

"Sky's ex showed up and kissed him on the beach last night." Sophie walks back over to the couch and sits down, leaving Donna and Sam standing there.

Everyone looks at Sophie as she sits down, surprised at the way she said it, so casually and with no facial expressions."Um, yea." Sky says looking at Sophie.

"Want to explain that or what?" Sam asks walking over to them with Donna.

"Basically, Olivia is Sky's ex, spoke to him alone last night and kissed him, said his mother told her he was here, came here to get Sky back, and said he will regret being with me." Sophie plays with Hayley on her lap, not looking at anyone as she says it.

"Sophie." Donna says.

"It's fine," She looks at her mum, "well, now it's fine."

They sit down and spend the next 20 minutes talking, laughing, having fun.

"So, I hate to change the mood but-" Logan starts.

"Please don't say it." Sky stops him.

"Olivia."

"And you said it."

Everyone looks to Sophie and Sky.

"What are you going to say to her?" Lily asks Sky.

Sophie lets out a single laugh, "I have some ideas." Sky looks at her trying not to smile.

"Well first I'm going to keep Soph away from her." He jokes. "When are you guys leaving?"

"5 days." Lily tells him.

Sky looks at Sophie. "Think we can manage 5 days? Well, think you can manage 5 days without killing her?"

"I can try, but no promises." Sophie's sarcasm lightened the mood. "I'm not good at taking," she looks at Hayley, stopping herself, "talk from people."

In unison, Ali, Lisa, Donna, Sam and Sky all reply, "We know."

Everyone laughs.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Sorry this one is late, but I made it a bit longer than usual. Also there will be a time jump in the next one.**

* * *

LATER THAT DAY

They all met at the bar around 6 o'clock.

"Hey guys." Lily was sitting at a table with Andrew and Logan as Sophie, Sky and Hayley walk over.

"Where's Ali and Lisa?" Andrew asks.

"They are meeting up with someone else today." Sophie tells them.

They decided to eat at the bar tonight and talk, so they could put Hayley to bed and still talk. After a few hours, they put Hayley to bed.

"So," Logan sits up in his chair, "now that your daughter isn't here, why don't you tell us about your 'rebellious phase'."

Sophie looks at Sky as he quickly downs his pint.

"I need another one." He stands up and goes to the bar.

"He doesn't like hearing about it." Sophie tells them.

"It must be pretty bad." Lily's curiosity grew.

"Oh yea. Not my proudest year."

Sky walks back with drinks and puts them on the table for everyone.

"So, what did you do?" Lily asks.

"Well, it started when I was 16 and this guy, Christos, asked me out, he was 18. I spent everyday after school with him, sneaking out to meet with him. My mum didn't like him and told me to stay away, so, naturally, that made me want him more. Then, one day, we went to this house on the main land. I didn't tell anyone, but, I took a few bottles of wine from my mum before I left. We ended drinking them and then," she looks at Sky as he reaches for his pint, drinking it again, knowing what happened, "yea, and we were there for 4 days. My mum called the police but before they got involved, I was home. 2 days later, we broke up."

"So, you met a guy older than you, stole your mum's wine, then ran away with him for 4 days then broke up?" Andrew clarifies.

"Yes."

"How many times did you do that?"

"A lot." Sophie tells them. "But all the other times, it was just random guys. I didn't actually have feelings for them or anything, just, bored."

Before Sophie can continue, Hayley wakes up.

"Oh, perfect timing." Sky sits up in the chair. "I'll go."

The group laughs at the way Sky jumped up.

"I ended up skipping out on work, hooking up with any guy that wanted to." Sophie sighs. "Not exactly a smart thing to do."

"When did you stop?" Logan asks.

"About a month before I met Sky. I had just left this one guy who wasn't very nice to me."

"What do you mean, wasn't very nice to you?" Lily asks.

"That's not important. Let's just say it was a wakeup call."

"But, why did you do all that stuff?"

"I never thought relationships worked." She pauses. "I mean, I grew up with a single mum who did all this by herself. The only thing she would tell me about my father was that it was a summer romance. I never really saw a real relationship unless it was my friends. I figured that my mum didn't have one so why should I."

"What changed?"

"I met Sky." She pauses. "He didn't want to just hook-up and we got to talking. Spent a lot of time together, probably too much," she thinks, remembering, "we figured each other out after 2 weeks, knowing all the things that we don't really want people to know."

Sky walks back over to the table and sits down smiling.

"Why are you so smiley?" Lily asks him as he stares at Sophie.

"Baby monitor." Sophie says. "Eavesdropper." She leans over and kisses him.

"I just couldn't help myself once I heard my name." Sky smiles.

"Alright, new game." Andrew takes a drink. "Worst relationship. Lily, go."

They spend the next few hours talking.

LATER THAT NIGHT

As the night came to an end, Sky was the first to leave.

"I'll go check on Hayley." He announces standing up. He leans down to Sophie. "I'm going to take a shower." Sophie looks at him as he smiles at her.

"I'll be up soon." She smiles as he kisses her quickly.

Sky walks away to the room. He checks on Hayley, who was asleep. He smiles, looking down at her. After a moment, he walks into the bathroom and gets in the shower. He hears the shower door open and smiles without turning around. He feels two hands wrap around his chest, slowly going lower, until they get to his abs.

"Hey baby." He grabs her hands as they rest on his abs.

"Hi." He hears.

He realizes it isn't Sophie. Olivia.

He quickly pushes her hands off him and turns around.

"What the fuck! Get the hell out!" Sky pushes her out and grabs a towel. He warps the towel around her then grabs anther one for himself.

He quickly picks up her clothes and pushes her out the bathroom. As she gets pushed past the bed, she turns around and pushes him on it. He falls back, she gets on top of him.

"Get off of me!" Sky yells and pushes her off.

On the other side of the door, Sophie hears Sky yelling. She opens the door and sees them.

Sky quickly looks to the door with a worried look. He knew who it was before he looked. He doesn't say anything. Sophie stands in the door way, staring at them. Sky stands there facing Sophie.

"Sophie, it's-" Sky tries.

"Sky," Sophie stops him. She looks at Olivia, who was standing there, with a grin on her face. "Get out."

Olivia doesn't move, just moves closer to Sky.

"I've been telling you to leave! I was pushing you out the door." Sky says, slowly getting louder and louder.

Sophie walks over to her and pushes her out the door. Sophie turns around and faces Sky. They don't say anything, just stare at each other. As Sky went to speak, he was stopped by Hayley. He walks over to Hayley. Sophie walks over and kisses Hayley's forehead. She looks at Sky in the eyes then looks away. She walks out to the balcony, leaning on the railing, looking out to sea.

A minute later, Sky walks out. He closes the doors quietly and walks up behind Sophie. As he goes to hug her from behind, she quickly moves away. He sighs and rests his hands on the railing.

"She asleep?" Sophie asks, still staring out to sea.

"Yea." Sky looks from her to the sea.

Neither of them says anything. Sky looks over to Sophie and stares at her, trying to figure out what she is thinking.

"How?" Sophie asks, breaking the silence. "How did you end up in that position?" She looks at him.

"Well, first, it started when I got in the shower." She turns to face him, now leaning on the railing with her side. "I had my back to the door and someone came in. They put their hands around my stomach and I thought it was you, but then when she spoke, I realized it wasn't. I pushed her out the shower and covered her in a towel, then did the same to me. As I was pushing her out of the room, she ended up pushing me onto the bed." Sophie looked away, uncomfortable, "I told her to stop, and stood up, which is how she ended up on her back, then you came in."

Sophie nods her head slowly, thinking. She doesn't say anything. Sky watches her.

"I tried to get her to leave before you came in,"

"I know," Sophie stops him.

"I tried, she just-"

Sophie grabs his face, "Sky, I know." She kisses him lightly, reassuring him.

Sky looks her in the eyes as she holds onto his face. "I'm sorry."

Sophie releases his face and moves his hands down to his neck. She pulls him in and hugs him. He hugs her tight and buries his faces in her shoulder.

5 DAYS LATER

Sophie was working the front desk in the afternoon.

Lily walks out with her bag to check out for the group.

"You ready to go?" Sophie asks.

"Yea, all packed."

"Your all checked out, both rooms."

Everyone else makes their way to the lobby to say goodbye to Sophie. They had spent the day with Sky and Hayley and said goodbye earlier.

Sophie stands up and hugs them saying goodbye.

"You guys must come back." She pauses, "Maybe next time I won't get hit by a car." She jokes.

"Don't worry, we'll be back." Andrew says.

As they walk out the door, Olivia turns the corner with her bags. She stops and looks at Sophie. Sophie stares at her.

"I won't apologize for anything. You're the one who stole Sky." Olivia breaks the silence.

Sophie takes a deep breath, "I think it's time for you to leave." She walks back around the front desk and sits down.

Lily, Andrew and Logan stop when they hear Olivia talk to Sophie.

"Yea, your right. Sky will see that you can't offer him anything and he'll come running back to me, begging me to take him back. He'll see the mistake he made and then think of how stupid he was to have a silly child with you." Sophie wasn't listening to her. Olivia turns her back smiling. She takes 3 steps then looks back at Sophie. "She'll probably grow up to be a whore, just like her mother."

"What did you just say." Sophie stares at her.

Olivia laughs and walks away without responding.

"Hey Olivia," Sophie yells, still sitting in her chair, "don't you think that if a guy hasn't called you 6 years after dumping your sorry ass, that you should move on?" Olivia turns around to face Sophie. "Or are you incapable of accepting something that isn't going your way?" Lily, Andrew and Logan stopped at the other side of the courtyard, listening.

Sophie stands up and walks over to Olivia. "You say that Sky will regret being with my, but, if he did, why didn't he leave 6 years ago? And why would he propose a second time to me? To me, that means he's not going anywhere, even when his mother showed up and tried to do the same thing you're trying to do, break us up. But right now, you're worse than his mother."

"Oh really, why is that?" Olivia crosses her arms.

"Because you are willing to break up a family, take a father away from his daughter, just so you can be happy." Sophie shakes her head. "But besides that, you can't seem to accept the fact that Sky is happier here, with me, the small island girl than he ever was with you and you planned out life." Sophie walks away.

"Question, how do you know it's Sky's baby? Because, from what I heard the other night, you were quite easy." Sophie stops and slowly turns around.

"Oh shit." Andrew says, dropping his bags.

The three who were watching suddenly rush over to stop Sophie. But, as they are making their way over to her, Sky was running over.

"Sophie." Sky puts his arm around her and pulled her away from Olivia, while holding Hayley in his other.

"We are leaving, now." Lily pulls Olivia away.

Sky turns her around so he is hugging her.

"You guys alright?" Ali asks as her and Lisa walk over.

Sophie looked angry but didn't respond.

"Yea, just, Olivia." Sky looks at Sophie as she watches them walk away.

"What did she say?" Lisa asks him.

"Sophie." Sky nudges her.

Sophie looks at them confused since she wasn't listening.

"Later." Sky says.

LATER THAT DAY

Sophie was standing on the balcony, staring towards the ocean. The sun had gone down and the island was asleep. All that could be heard was the sound of waves crashing.

"Hey." Sky walks up and hugs her from behind.

"Hi." She says softly.

He sighs and stands next to her, "Stop it."

"Stop what?"

"Your thinking about what Olivia said earlier."

"Did you ever think about it? Going back to England?"

"No." Sky tells her.

"Really? You never thought about leaving? Even when we broke up the first time?"

"I thought about visiting England, my parents, but, I figured they would stop me from coming back, so no. This is were I've always wanted to be. And when we broke up the first time, I knew it wasn't over between us. We just, needed a break."

"A break that lasted a whole," She jokingly thinks, "4 hours."

"But the making-up was the best part." He smiles and hugs her.

"What about the second time?" Sophie changes the mood as he sighs.

"You mean the break up that lasted a whole 2 days? No."

"We were never really good at breaking up, were we." She smiles at him.

"Nope, but I'm okay with that." He kisses her. "Why are you asking though?"

"Just curious, we never talked about it before."

They stand on the balcony for a while longer talking, Sky holding Sophie in his arms, before they go inside to sleep.


	19. Chapter 19

2 YEAR LATER

 **Sophie- 25**

 **Sky- 27**

 **Hayley- 2 years, 8 months**

 **Donna- 46**

 **Sam-49**

 **Oscar-21**

 **Henry- 18**

Sam waits at the docks, impatiently, at 5 o'clock. He watches the ferry come to a stop and people walk off.

"Dad!" Sam hears from the group of people.

"Henry. Oscar." Sam walks over to them and hugs them. "It's good to see you two."

"You too, dad." Oscar says.

"You too." Henry says.

Sam drove the jeep down to pick them up, so they load it with their bags.

"So, how's your mother?" Sam asks, driving.

"She's okay." Henry responds.

"Always working." Oscar tells him, "Like normal."

They get to the hotel and walk towards the lobby. When they get to courtyard, they see Sky chasing Hayley, laughing. Sam was going to introduce them, but, didn't want to interrupt. Oscar and Henry smile as they see a little girl laughing, running from her dad. They continue walking into the lobby.

"Donna, this is Oscar and Henry." Donna stands up and walks around the desk to greet them.

Oscar hugs her before she can say anything.

"Oh, nice to meet you too. I'm guessing your Oscar." Donna jokes.

"Yea."

Henry hugs her right after Oscar lets go.

"And you're Henry." She laughs.

"We've heard so much about you." Oscar tells her.

"I've heard a lot about you two as well."

Sophie comes down the stairs without thinking anything of what her mother was doing.

"Sophie." Donna stops her.

"Yea." Sophie looks at her mother and Sam.

"These are Sam's sons, Oscar and Henry."

"Oh, hi." They both quickly hug Sophie as well.

"We've always wanted a sister." Henry tells her.

"I've always wanted any sibling." Sophie jokes.

They let go of Sophie and look at Sam smiling.

"Mummy!" They all look as a little girl runs over to Sophie.

"Hi." Sophie bends over and picks her up before she runs into her legs. "Where's daddy?"

"She's not very good at waiting." Sky says, walking over to Sophie.

"Wonder where she gets that from." Sophie jokes looking at Sky.

"You love it." Sky tease as he kisses her.

"Oh, uh, this is my husband, Sky, and our daughter Hayley. Sky, this is Oscar and Henry, Sam's sons."

"Ohh, good to meet you guys, heard a lot about you."

"Nice to meet you too." They shake Sky's hand.

"Are we going?" Sky whispers to Sophie.

"We are going for a walk, we'll see you guys tonight." Sophie tells them.

"Don't be late." Donna says as they walk away.

"When have we ever been late?" Sophie asks. Donna and Sam raise their eyebrows at them. "Okay, don't answer that."

"Anyways, your rooms are over here." Sam leads them to their rooms while Donna gets ready for dinner.

"What should we wear for dinner?" Oscar asks Sam.

"Something nice, but not too fancy." Sam tells them. "Donna and I will wait for you by the front desk. Reservations at 7, so meet us around 6:40. I'll let you guys unpack." Sam smiles at them as he walks out.

2 HOURS LATER

Donna, Sam, Oscar and Henry walk into the restaurant laughing. They are directed over to a table where Sophie and Sky had just sat down. Pepper offered to watch Hayley, so they could have a nice night out as a family.

Sky was whispering something in Sophie's ear causing her to laugh. She pulls away and looks at him smiling while he smiles back and leans in to kiss her deeply.

"Really?" Donna says, standing next to them.

Sophie quickly pushes Sky off her and looks at them all watching.

"At least we aren't late." Sophie smiles.

"I'd rather take late." Sam says sitting down.

"You and me both." Sky responds.

"They do that sort of thing quite a bit, you get used to it." Sam tells his sons.

"So, how long have you two been together?" Henry asks Sophie and Sky.

"7 years." Sky replies.

"Then how old were you guys?" Oscar asks, surprised.

"I was 17, he was 19 when we first met." Sophie tells them.

"Been together since." Sky smiles at Sophie. "Except for the 4 hours we broke up the first time, the 2 days the second time and the week the third time."

"Those 9 days and 4 hours was not a fun time around these two. They were just downright depressing." Donna says.

"You were?" Sophie looks at Sky surprised. "I didn't know that."

"Oh yea, it was not good." Sky shakes his head. "I didn't know you were like that."

"It was bad." Donna adds before Sophie can say anything.

"Yea, I didn't leave my room those 2 days."

"I went to see her the first time and she was lying in bed." Donna paused, "It was 3 in the afternoon."

Everyone laughs.

"Then, at around 4, Sky came rushing into the lobby asking to see her."

"That was a fun night." Sky smiles.

"They were inseparable." Donna quietly tells them. "But, the worst time was when it was a week."

"True." Sophie and Sky respond in unison.

"And how old is Hayley?" Henry asks them.

"A little over 2 ½."

"How long have you been married?"

"3 years."

"Really? You've been together 7 years and only married 3?" Oscar asks.

"Well, we were going to get married 5 years ago, but called it off last second and they got married instead." Sophie tells them. "What about you guys?"

"Well, I just broke up with my girlfriend 2 weeks ago." Oscar says. "Best decision I have made." He jokes.

Everyone laughs.

"I broke up with mine when I graduated so no." Henry tells them.

"Are you going to college?" Sky asks him.

"Well,"

"Well? Well what?" Sam stares at him.

"I was thinking of traveling for a year and then going."

"Why would you want to do that?" Sam asks, upset. "The world will be the same after you finish college."

Sophie and Donna look at Sky smiling.

"I could go now, take an adventure, and then go to college and get a job right after."

"You're 18," Sam pauses and looks to Donna, Sophie and Sky for support, but he was on his own to figure it out, "travel when you're 25, done college, before you settle down. Traveling when you're 18-21, there is only so much you can do, it doesn't make any sense. You don't want to settle down to early with someone, have kids, then get bored."

"Watch it." Sky reminds him.

"Not you two, that's different."

"What do you mean?" Henry asks them.

"I dropped out of college when I was 19 to travel, ended up here, met Sophie, and never left. 3 years later we decided to travel the world for 2 years. Soph was 20 and I was 22."

"Basically, he is saying to Sam that he has to be careful what he says about you doing that, since Soph and Sky did a very similar thing." Donna clarified for Sam and his sons.

"So Sam, continue, this is interesting." Sophie smiles at him.

"All I'm saying is, finish school, get it over with, then travel as a celebration of being done and getting to live your life. That's it." Sam leans back in his chair.

"That's what I did." Donna tells him. "I graduated from college and took off to Paris, then came here and never left."

"Do you ever regret it? Dropping out of college and traveling?" Henry asks Sky.

"God, no. If I had stayed in college I never would have met Sophie, I wouldn't have Hayley. Traveling was the best decision I made." He smiles at Sophie then looks around the table. When he looked at Sam, his smile quickly faded. He looks at Sophie, "The death stare is back."

"Sam." Donna shakes her head smiling.

"He asked me a question and I answered." Sky defends himself.

"Sophie, did you go to college?" Henry asks.

"No, I helped out with the hotel after high school." Sophie smiles at Sam.

Donna quickly changes the subject to anything but that. Sam continues to stare and Sky for a moment longer until he looks at Sophie. She had her eyebrows raised looking at him. He nods his head at her and smiles then looks towards Oscar as he talks to Donna. They all continue talking for 2 hours before leaving the restaurant.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Sorry the last one is up later than normal, school just started to give out homework and I went away for the weekend. I had the chapters all written out and uploaded them one at a time, but now with school, I'm starting to get behind on them. I will try to upload on a regular basis.**

* * *

The next morning, Donna, Sam, Oscar and Henry were sitting at the kitchen table when Sophie, Sky and Hayley come down.

"Hey guys." Sky greets, walking in.

"Hey." Donna smiles seeing Sophie walking in with Hayley.

They sit down at the table and start talking. Oscar and Henry are smiling at Hayley. She was sitting on Sophie's lap at the table.

They finish eating after a few minutes.

"We're going to the beach, do you guys want to join?" Sky asks Oscar and henry.

"Sure."

"Why not."

"We'll see you guys later." Oscar says to Sam.

Sky bends over and picks Hayley up over his shoulder. She starts laughing as she is upside down.

They all walk down to the beach after getting changed. Hayley immediately ran to the water with Sky following. Sophie, Oscar and Henry watch and laugh. They sit down on their towels.

"Why did you guys come to the island now?" Sophie asks them.

"I've wanted to come for a while, but now I'm done with school, it's more relaxing."

Before Oscar responds, Hayley runs over and jumps on Sophie.

"Oh, well hello to you too." Sophie laughs. "Why don't you go say hi to your uncles." She points to Oscar and Henry.

She walks over smiling to Henry. He catches her and she sits on his lap. Sky sits next to Sophie.

"I never though I would be an uncle till I was like, 25." Henry jokes.

"You thought I wouldn't have a kid when I was 28?" Oscar looks at him.

"At least." Henry laughs.

"Well, I'm an uncle too." Oscar looks at Hayley with his arms out. She stands up and runs into them.

"She likes you guys." Sophie smiles. "She doesn't usually do this."

"Great." Oscar smiles looking at her.

"Anymore nieces or nephews anytime soon?" Henry looks at Sophie and Sky.

"Oh yea, for sure." Sky looks at Sophie.

"Actually, yes." Sophie says smiling.

She looks over to Sky. Sky stares at her.

"Wait." Oscar says, smiling at them and hits Henry's arm.

Sky doesn't take his eyes off her, "You're…"

Sophie nods her head smiling.

"Really?" Sky asks as she nods her head again.

He quickly stands up smiling.

"Don't lie to me, not about this." He was uncontrollably smiling at her.

"Sky," Sophie looks up at him laughing. "I'm not lying."

"We're having another baby?"

She nods her head. Quickly, Sky got down in front of her and kissed her. Sophie ended up laying down on her back with Sky on top of her.

"Sky." Sophie pulls away from him, "People are still here."

He gets off her smiling and looks at Oscar and Henry. The four of them all stand up as they hug Sophie, congratulating them.

Sam watches from the hotel. He smiles seeing how well they all get along.

"What are you doing?" Donna asks, walking over to his side.

"Hayley seems to like them." Sam tells her. "Same with Soph and Sky."

"Of course they do." Donna says. "Now, come on before they see us. Sky has spotted us a couple time up here and they should be arriving soon."

Hayley walks over to Sophie as they all sit down.

"You wanna play?" Sophie stands up and runs with her to the water.

Sky watches them smiling. Oscar and Henry look at Sky then Sophie and Hayley.

"It's crazy that they have been here all this time, and we are only meeting them now." Henry says to his older brother.

"I know." Oscar nods his head.

"Ha, you're not the oldest sibling anymore." Henry teases.

"Still older than you."

Sky listens to them and laughs.

"Sky, do you have any siblings?" Henry asks.

"No, just me."

"Lucky." Oscar says quietly, followed by Henry pushing him.

Hayley runs back over to Sky and Sophie follows. Sky rests Hayley on his lap and pulls Sophie close.

"Oh, but we can't tell anybody yet." She tells Sky, in all seriousness.

"When did you find out?" Sky asks.

"Today, when we were getting ready for the beach. But we can't tell them, not yet."

"How long do you want to wait?"

"First doctor's appointment." Sophie tells him.

"Right." Sky replies, thinking. He looks over to Oscar and Henry, "That goes for you guys as well. No telling."

"We won't. That is something you should tell." Henry smiles at them.

After a few hours pass, while they are all at the beach, Donna and Sam drive down to the docks.

"There they are." Donna smiles.

"Donna!" Rosie and Tanya scream as they run over to her.

The three friends hug as Sam walks around them.

"Good to see you guys." Sam says to the 2 men.

"You too, Sam." Harry greets, hugging him.

"It's been a while." Bill says as he hugs him.

Donna and Sam switch groups. They walk over to the car and the girls drive up while the guys walk. The girls got there first, so they waited for the guys so they would walk in together.

"Where are they?" Tanya asks.

"They are on the beach." Sam tells them. "We told them to meet us here for dinner, so we have about an hour."

"Does they know?"

"No." Donna tells them.

Everyone smiles, excited about surprising Sophie and Sky. As the group was all talking, they heard laughter and footsteps approaching.

"Hayley!" They hear Sky yell as a little girl comes running into the lobby laughing.

Sky runs in after her smiling and laughing, causing her to laugh more. As she takes another step, she starts to fall over. Luckily, Sky was right there and caught her before she hit the ground. Sophie, Oscar and Henry walk in behind them talking. Sophie freezes when she sees everyone. They were all smiling at Hayley.

"What? When did you guys get here?" Sophie asks, surprised and confused.

Bill and Harry were the first ones to look away from Hayley and walk over to Sophie.

"Just now, thought we would surprise you." Bill says, hugging Sophie.

They all take turns hugging her.

"She's gotten so big." Rosie comments as Sky holds Hayley.

"Yea. She has." Sky says, smiling at Hayley.

"Are you guys coming to dinner tonight?" Sophie asks them as Sky puts his arm around her.

"Yea, just at the bar tonight. We've been travelling all day" Bill answers.

"Well, we should go get changed. We'll see you there in a bit." Sky says to them and they all go their own ways.

When Sophie and Sky get back to their room, Sky puts Hayley down with her toys. He quickly turns to Sophie and hugs her. They stay there for what feels like hours. Sophie was the first to pull away and looks him in his eyes.

"I love you." He whispers.

"I love you, too." She smiles as he leans in and kisses her.

"We're having another baby." He says, pulling away from her, smiling.

"You want a boy, right?" Sophie asks him.

"Yea, one of each," He kisses her again softly, "for now."

"For now?" She smiles as she pulls away.

"We should probably talk about that. You know, how many kids." He tells her.

"Probably." She kisses him. "But not right now."

"Do you know how far along you are?" He asks.

"2 months."

"Great, 2 months of waiting, already gone." He jokes and hugs her again.


	21. Chapter 21

After an hour passes, everyone makes their way over to the bar and sits down around their usual table. As they sit down for dinner, Sophie had realized that there was one thing that would bring up questions.

Quickly and suddenly, Sophie turned to Sky and leaned towards him, speaking quietly. "So, one thing we forgot, Sam and Bill always do the toast," Sky looks at her, confused, "with champagne." She tells him.

Suddenly, it all clicks in his mind, "Ohh. Oh. What do we say?" He asks her.

Sophie shrugs her shoulders. Before they can say anything else, Sam stands up as champagne as placed in front of all of them. Sophie and Sky look at each other.

Tanya looks over at Sophie and Sky, noticing them staring and whispering to each other. Normally, everyone would look away as they do that, but this time was different. They weren't laughing and smiling at each other, they had serious looks on their faces.

"Soph, Sky, is everything alright?" Tanya asks them, causing everyone to look from her to Sophie and Sky.

The pair looked up at her quickly and noticed everyone looking at them.

"Oh, yea, everything's fine." Sky attempts to reassure them, but fails.

"What's going on guys?" Bill asks.

"Nothing." They both say, looking at each other, knowing that it would cause more suspicions.

Sam looks at them then starts talking. "Anyways, it's good to see you all again, and even better to have you back on the island. Cheers."

Everyone cheers with their glasses, as well as Sophie.

"You do realize, this is the exact same way as it happened last time." Sky whispers to her, as she puts it down without drinking.

"Soph?" Sam says. "You're not having any?"

Sophie looks at him, unable to speak, thinking of what to say. After a moment of silence, Rosie breaks it.

"Hold on." She says, staring at Sophie. She puts her drink down and leans on the table. "Last time Sophie put her drink down before having any," She pauses. Sophie and Sky look at each other then back to her, smiling. "Really!?"

Rosie stands up and walks over to them. She wraps her arms around Sophie's shoulders. Sophie grabs onto her arms and laughs. Rosie does the same to Sky. Oscar and Henry sit there, smiling, watching them. Everyone else at the table, watches completely confused. Rosie walks back to her seat and sits down, smiling.

"Well, we were going to wait, but, I guess we can't really hide it anymore." Sophie starts.

"What's going on Sophie?" Donna asks her daughter, worried and confused.

"We're going to have another baby." Sophie says, smiling at Sky.

Sky takes her hand and kisses her while everyone starts smiling at them. Donna was the first to stand up and hug Sophie.

"How far along?" Donna asks, releasing Sophie.

"About 2 months."

"Congrats, man." Sam says, hugging Sky.

"Thanks, Sam."

Oscar and Henry watch them, smiling, until Sam notices.

"Wait, did you two know?" Sam asks his sons.

"Yea. We were there when Sophie told Sky, earlier today." Oscar tells them.

Everyone sits back down smiling.

Rosie starts, "So, if you're 2 months along, would that make it your anniversary night?"

Sophie stares at her wide-eyed, not knowing how to answer.

"Yes." Sky says, putting his arm around Sophie's chair, "Yes it would. It was one hell of a night, I'll tell you that."

Sophie turns her head to Sky, staring at him. Sky looks at her.

"Did you not think so?" He asks with disappointment in his voice.

"No, no, it's not that. It really was," Sophie reassures him, "but, seriously? They don't need to know that."

"Sophie," Tanya starts, "we all know that Sky is perfectly fine talking about you're sex life. Don't worry."

"I answer questions that you guys ask, okay." Sky replies. "Besides, it's a good way to see if Soph remembers. If not, I jog her memory." Sky smiles at Sophie causing her to smile back.

He looks around the table smiling, when he sees very familiar faces.

"Oh god," He sits up in the chair and leans towards Sophie, "the death stares are back." He looks at everyone, "I thought we had moved on from this?"

"Oscar, Henry, these are the death looks Sky gets every time someone brings up our sex life or anything related to that. Sky doesn't have a filter when it comes to it, so he will talk about it until someone stops him." Sophie informs her step brothers. "It hasn't happened for a while, until now."

"So it happens a lot?" Henry asks them.

Everyone at the table looks at him and his brother, "Yes." They all say at the same time.

Sophie and Sky starts laughing.

"The thing that always gets me, you guys know we have sex." Sky starts. Sophie looks at him. "Half of the time you guys interrupt us or stop us. We just don't tell you guys when you walk in on us. Plus, now we are having a second kid, and we were away together for 2 years." This time, Sophie was the one giving him the death look. "What?" He asks her, innocently.

"I thought we weren't going to tell them that."

"Wait, we have walked in on you two?" Sam asks.

"Oh yea." Sky answers, "But mainly Donna. Before the first wedding, I would hide in the bathroom every time, until she caught me in there once, so I ended up going on the balcony or under the bed."

Donna looks at them, shocked. "Really?"

"Yes." Sophie tells her.

"She actually saw me on the balcony once."

"Oh, I remember that." Donna adds.

Everyone looks at Donna as she shakes her head looking at the table.

"You two had only been dating for a few days when I caught you the first time, then a few weeks when I saw you on the balcony."

"Yea, when he was on the balcony, it was actually Ali and Lisa who came in." Sophie tells her.

"Do you guys ever lock the door?" Henry jokes.

"We get a little…" Sophie looks at Sky.

"Carried away, sometimes." Sky finishes for Sophie.

"Yea."

"And I'm sure you guys know that when you're with the woman you love and you're like that, you're not exactly thinking of their parents walking in, or yours, or friends, or aunts." Sky assumes.

"True." Oscar and Henry reply in unison.

"I'm sorry, did you say aunts?" Tanya stops them.

"You guys didn't know?" Sophie asks.

"We walked in on you?" Rosie complains.

Sophie and Sky nod their heads.

"Bill and Harry are the only ones who haven't walked in on us. They've stopped us, but never walked in." Sky says.

"Maybe we should stop talking about this. No matter how old, it's still my daughter." Donna stops the conversation.

Sophie looked at Sky, smiling.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: This one will be mostly flashbacks based on the last chapter.**

* * *

Dinner had finished, and everyone had gone back to their rooms.

"Hey." Sky walks over to Sophie and kisses her forehead. "What're you doing?"

"Just, reminiscing." She hugs him.

"About?"

"When we were in London the second time, when I told you I was pregnant."

"That was a good day." Sky smiles, thinking back to it.

"Yea."

*Flashback*

3 ½ years ago

Sophie was standing outside on the balcony, looking over the city of London. Her and Sky have been staying there for 4 days now. They went all over the city, even though they had been there before. That was the first place they stopped at when they left 2 years ago, but there was so much more stuff Sky wanted to show her, they decided to go back. Sophie was zoned out, watching the sun go down behind the London eye. Sky had just got out the shower and saw Sophie.

"Hey, you alright?" Sky asks, hugging her from behind.

"Yea." Sophie responds, intertwining her fingers with his around her waist.

"What is it?" He knew something was bothering her.

"What?" Sophie asks.

"What's the matter?" Sky stands next to her and smiles.

Sophie takes a deep breathe and looks him in the eyes. She puts her hand on his cheek and he turns into it. He looks at her with pleading eyes.

"I'm pregnant." Sophie says, starting to smile

Sky freezes. He looks at her but doesn't say anything.

"We're having a baby?" Sky starts smiling.

Sophie nods her head. Sky pulls her in and kisses her. When he pulls back, he was still smiling and hugged her.

*Present*

"I should call my dad." Sky remembers.

"Sky, he will be asleep." Sophie reminds him.

"Oh, right, yea." She laughs as he realizes.

"Call him tomorrow, but maybe make sure your mum isn't around." Sophie jokes.

"Oh god, imagine what she would say." Sky says.

They both start laughing about everything that went down with her.

THE NEXT DAY

"Morning." Sky greets as him and Sophie walk into the kitchen and see Donna, Rosie and Tanya.

"Hey guys." Donna says.

"Alright, I'll see you later. There's a lot of work at the front desk." Sophie says, picking up an apple and kissing Sky before walking off.

"So, Sky, I have to ask," Rosie starts as her friends starts nudging her, trying to get her to stop, "last night, you said we walked in on you and Sophie, when?" Donna stares at her.

"Well, the first time was when Sophie was 18." Sky starts.

Donna and Rosie suddenly look over to Sky, interested, instead of staring at Tanya.

*Flashback*

Sky was sitting in Sophie's room on the couch, talking with her. She has her head laying on his lap while he runs his fingers through his hair. It was 5 o'clock and they hadn't had much time together since they were both working a lot.

"I missed you today." He says, leaning over to kiss her.

"I missed you too." She replies. "I don't think my mum likes how much time we spend together though." She jokes. "She always seems to make it so your shift starts as soon as I finish."

"True, so we should focus on the time we do have." He kisses her again.

Sophie moves her hands up to around his head as he deepens the kiss. He pulls her up so she is sitting on his lap. She starts laughing as he undoes her bra. Quickly, he stands up, carrying her and walks over to the bed. As he falls on top of her she laughs more.

Rosie and Tanya walk into the lobby, looking for Sophie. They were hoping she was at the front desk so they could spend the evening together since it's been so long.

"Donna!" Rosie stops her, "Have you seen Soph?"

"Uh, I think she was going to her room, last I saw her." Donna tells them before going back to work.

Sophie was on her back, unbuckling his belt while as Sky starts kissing her neck. He quickly discards his shirt. He starts to undo her shorts.

Rosie and Tanya make their way up the stairs and head towards Sophie's room. After a minute, they knock on the door.

Sky quickly looks up from Sophie as she does the same. They both look from the door to each other. They were in bed when Sky gets off Sophie. He searches for his clothes. Some were next to the bed, others were on the other side.

"Yea, just a minute." Sophie says. "If it's my mum, she will kill you." She whispers.

"Where do I go?" Sky asks as he puts his pants on.

"Outside. She won't check there." Sophie pushes him out onto the balcony, not bothered by the fact he didn't have his shirt on.

She quickly picks up her clothes and puts them on. She fixes the bed sheets as she walks to the door.

"Oh, hi." Sophie says, out of breathe, "I thought you my mum."

"No, she's in the courtyard working." Tanya tells her.

"We were wondering if you would come to dinner tonight."

"Uh," Sophie glances at the balcony doors, "yea, sure."

"Great, we are going to the place by the water at 6:30." Rosie smiles. "See you then." The two walk away and Sophie closes the door.

She rushes over to the balcony and pulls Sky inside.

"We need to remember to lock that door." He jokes.

"Yea. I have to go out tonight with my aunts and mother."

"When?" Sky asks, disappointed.

"An hour."

Sky sighs and picks his shirt up. "Alright. I'll let you get ready then."

"Come by later tonight." Sophie says putting his hands around his neck.

"Continue where we left off?" Sky smiles as Sophie nods. "Alright, I'll see you later then." He kisses her and walks out.

*Present*

"That's why she was out of breathe." Rosie says to Tanya.

Sophie walks back in to get something to drink. She looks at the table and notices everyone staring at her.

"What?" She asks, taking a water out of the fridge.

"Sky was just telling us about the first time we caught you two." Rosie smiles at her.

"Which time was that?" Sophie asks Sky as she kisses Hayley's forehead.

He whispers in her ear, so they don't hear, only see Sophie smiling.

"Oh." Sophie says pulling away. "Yea, that was a good night."

Donna looks at Sophie, making eye contact. Sophie quickly looks somewhere else.

"I thought you had work?" Donna asks.

"I did, but Francesca showed up and told me to stop working." Sophie tells them.

"Okay, so now there was one other thing." Rosie starts, again. "When was the first time Donna caught you two and then caught Sky on the balcony?"

"This one's all you." Sky says to Sophie.

"Fine, but I'm guessing Sky didn't shy away with any details?" She asks.

"No, he really didn't." Donna tells her, staring at Sky. Sky moves closer to Sophie.

"Okay, so the first time was when we were dating for about 5 days." Sky nods his head. "I will skip some of the details that you really, don't need to know."

*Flashback*

Sky wakes up in bed, next to Sophie. She was still asleep. He stares at her, caressing her cheek until she takes a hold of his hand and flutters her eyes open.

"Hi." He says kissing her lightly.

"Were you staring at me?"

"Maybe." He smiles.

He leans in and kisses her, passionately, which she gladly returns. Slowly, he makes his way to on top of her.

"I could get used to this." He says, causing her to smile at him.

Before anything else can happen, they hear a knocking and the door opens. Sky quickly rolls off of Sophie and ends up on the ground, making a loud thud noise. Sophie looks over at him lying on the ground then back to the door. She pulls the bed sheet up over her, covering half of her face, so only her eyes can be seen. Sky kneels up, leaning on the bed.

"Sophie." Donna says walking through the door. "There is a large group arriving-"

She sees Sophie in bed and Sky next to her. He didn't have a shirt on and she guessed her was naked since he quickly grabs a pillow.

"Sophie!" Donna yells.

Sophie shrinks lower into the bed looking at her mother. Donna looks around the room and sees their clothes all over the place.

"Please leave." Sophie says calmly and softly while Sky stares at her.

"Get dressed, now." Donna says, staring at Sophie, then walks out closing the door.

*Present*

"Yea, you see, I would have told them what we were doing when Donna walked in." Sky says looking at Sophie.

"What about when I caught you on the balcony? How did that go down?" Donna asks.

"You really want to hear about that?" Sophie asks Donna.

"I don't know."

Sophie and Sky look at each other smiling.

*Flashback*

The morning after Sophie and Sky went to a party on the main land with Ali and Lisa, they didn't wake up until 12 in the afternoon.

Sophie and Sky wake up to knocking on the door.

"Hide." Sophie tells him.

He quickly stands up and can at least get his pants on before getting pushed outside.

"My mum always checks the bathroom, if it's her she will do that."

Sky kisses her right before she closes the door.

"Yea." Sophie says, tying her robe.

Ali and Lisa walk through the door and stop when they see Sophie. She lets out a sigh of relief and closes the door behind them.

"Did you just get up?" Ali asks.

"What's up?" Sophie asks, changing the subject.

"We were going to see if you're ready to go to lunch." Ali says, looking around the room.

Sky comes bursting through the balcony doors and slams them shut quickly. Sophie looks over at him then back to Ali and Lisa. They were surprised. Sky had scared them when he appeared.

"Sky." Sophie says looking at him.

"I'm sorry, but Donna saw me." Sky says walking over to Sophie. "She was walking past and looked up."

"Well, I think I know why you just got up." Lisa teases.

Sophie looks at her friends, blushing as they laugh.

"Uh, right, well, I should go." Sky says, picking up his clothes. "I'll see you later." He kisses her. "Ali, Lisa." Sky walks past them and closes the door behind him.

Ali looks at Sophie smiling.

"Got anything on underneath?" Ali teases, reaching for her robe.

"No, you" Sophie takes a step back, "don't want to do that."

Ali and Lisa start laughing.

*Present*

"Fun time." Donna says sarcastically.

"You got so mad at me afterwards."

"You knew him for 5 days."

"You guys didn't wait." Tanya jokes. "But, one more thing. Why is it that Ali and Lisa always joke about walking in on you?"

Sophie looks at Sky, trying not to smile.

"That's because they walked in on us while we were-" Sky says

"In bed." Sophie stops him.

"Sure, in bed."

"We didn't hear them knock, so when they came in, yea." Sophie tells them.

"Have you guys learned you lesson and locked the door now?" Rosie teases.

Sophie looks at Sky.

"We're working on it." Sky says. "It's not fun to think about that stuff when Sophie's wrapped around me." Sophie pushes him slightly as he laughs. "You know what I mean," He smiles at her, "you don't remember to lock the door when you're about to go-"

"Sky." Sophie pushes him again, getting him to stop talking.

"Well, you might want to start locking the door, especially once Hayley starts walking around by herself." Tanya reminds them.


	23. Chapter 23

CHAPTER 23

7 months later

Sophie, Donna, Rosie and Tanya were all in the kitchen talking while Sky is working at the bar on the beach. It's now 2 in the afternoon in the prime holiday season, so the hotel was fully booked for the next 3 months. The hotel had a renovation done in the past 5 months and they were able to hire more staff to relieve Sophie, Sky, Donna and Sam, but sometimes they still had to help out.

"Soph, where's Hayley?" Tanya asks.

"Sam wanted to spend the day with her. Said he was going to take her to the beach." Sophie says, standing at the counter.

"Well, Bill said he doesn't have too much left of his book and will be here for your birthday for sure."

"Why didn't you go with him?" Donna asks Rosie.

"I was going to, but why travel when I could be here, during this time of the year, which I'm never able to do. Plus, Sophie's about ready to go any day so." Everyone turns around to Sophie.

"You okay?" Tanya asks.

Sophie has one hand leaning on the counter and the other on her stomach.

"Sophie." Donna says.

"I think it's a bit sooner than any day." Sophie says, looking up at her mother.

"Rosie, Tanya, go get Sky. He's working at the beach bar." Donna demands as she walks over to Sophie.

Rosie and Tanya rush out of the kitchen and head towards the stairs.

"Sam!" Rosie stops Sam walking past with Hayley. "Perfect."

"Hey girls, what's going on?" Sam asks.

"We need you to go get Sky." Tanya says. "Sophie's water just broke. He's working at the beach bar."

"Okay, yea, here." Sam hands Hayley to Rosie. "I'll be back in a minute Hayley."

Meanwhile, Sky was behind the bar on the beach, working with Pepper. They were talking, laughing, and serving drinks.

"Sky!" Sam yells, running over to the bar.

"Hey Sam." Sky greets. "You okay?"

"Sky, it's Sophie." Sky looks stares at him. "Her water just broke."

Sky drops the drink in his hand. The noise of it hitting the ground snaps him back to reality.

"Where is she?" Sky says as he rushes out of the bar.

"She's in the kitchen. Donna, Rosie, Tanya and Hayley are with her. You have the keys to the car."

Sky runs off the beach with Sam following. When they get to the top of the stairs, Sky tosses Sam the keys.

"Start the car, I'll get Soph." Sky tells him.

Sam catches the keys and gets the jeep.

"Sophie." Sky runs into the kitchen. "Come on," Sky picks her up, "Sam's getting the jeep."

"Daddy." Hayley grabs Sky's leg.

"Hayley, you need to stay here, with your aunties."

Sophie's grip around Sky's neck gets tighter, as she turns her head into his shoulder, trying not to scare Hayley.

"Okay, it's okay, we're going." Sky says.

Rosie takes Hayley's hand as they watch Sky carry Sophie to the jeep with Donna following.

Donna and Sam sit down in the waiting room when they get to the hospital. They sit there, excited, nervous, and very impatient, waiting for Sky to walk out. Donna decides to call everyone to update them, when Sky walks out, 5 hours later.

"Hold on, Sky just walked out." Donna says on the phone, "Sky, how are they?"

"They are both doing fine, great." He says smiling.

"Is it a boy or girl?" They hear from the phone, Rosie, screaming.

Donna puts it on speaker.

"It's Rosie, Tanya, Bill and Harry." Sam tells him.

"It's a boy." Sky says.

"I told you it would be a boy." Rosie states.

"We'll call you guys later." Sam says.

"Tell Sophie we said congrats." Bill says.

"We will." Donna then hangs up the phone.

"Ready to meet your grandson?" Sky says smiling.

Donna and Sam smile and stand up, following him to the room. When they get to the door, Sky slowly opens it and walks in first.

"Hey." Sophie says softly, holding her newborn son.

Donna and Sam walk over to Sophie's bedside, looking at the baby, while Sky sits next to her.

"What's his name?" Sam asks, smiling.

"Noah." Sophie replies.

"Noah Rymand." Sam repeats.

Sophie lets Donna hold him first.

"Hi, Noah." Donna says, smiling.

Sky climbs on the bed, next to Sophie. She rests her head against his chest as he puts his arm around her.

Donna and Sam sit down on the chairs next to Sophie, still holding Noah. After 30 minutes, Sophie was starting to fall asleep.

"Donna, Sam." Sky quietly gets their attention.

He motions his head towards Sophie, who was asleep on his chest. They both smile and nod their heads. Sam hands Noah over to Sky.

"We'll see you guys later." Sam says.

Donna leans over to Sophie and kisses her forehead before walking out with Sam. They don't get back to the hotel till 8:30.

"Hey guys." Sam greets, walking over to Rosie and Tanya at the bar.

"How are they?" Rosie asks as they sit down.

"They are both doing great. Sophie was asleep when we left and so was Noah."

"Noah." Rosie repeats, smiling at Tanya.

"Where's Hayley?" Sam asks looking around.

"She's in bed. She fell asleep about 20 minutes ago." Tanya tells them.

"Oh, we should call Bill and Harry." Donna remembers.

Sam pulls out his phone.

"Hey." Sky says as Sophie wakes up.

"What time is it?" She groans, moving closer to Sky.

"Half 9."

He is still holding Noah in his arms, asleep.

"Have you been holding him this whole time?"

"Yea." Sky laughs. "I love you." He says, looking at Sophie.

"I love you too." She kisses him.

2 MONTHS LATER

At 9 o'clock, Sophie wakes up and sees Sky looking at her.

"Hi." He says softly.

"Hey. How long have you been awake?"

"Not too long. Noah woke up so." He slowly and gently grabs her face and kisses her. "Happy birthday."

"Thank you." She replies, closing her eyes and smiling.

As he leans in to kiss her again, Hayley runs in and jumps on the bed.

"Happy birthday mummy!" Hayley yells, jumping onto Sophie.

"Thank you, baby."

"Can we go to the beach today?" Hayley asks, excited.

"Sure. Why not." Sophie replies.

"Why don't you go get ready for breakfast." Sky suggests.

"Okay." Hayley quickly gets off the bed and runs to her room.

Sophie and Sky laugh as they watch her leave.

After they get dressed, Sky gets Noah and they go downstairs.

"Morning, mum."

"Hey Soph." Donna stands up and hugs her. "Happy Birthday."

"Thanks, Mum."

They all sit down.

"So, what are you guys doing today." Sam asks.

"Well, Hayley wants to go to the beach." Sky says with Hayley on his lap. "What time does everyone arrive?"

"Bill said they are aiming for around 1."

"Can we go now?" Hayley asks, after waiting an hour, sitting and talking with everyone.

"Sky, she has your patience." Sam jokes.

"I know, that's what I'm worried about in 13 years." Sky says.

"Hopefully she has Sophie's filter then."

"I doubt she will." Sky sighs.

"Have fun with that, hearing about it takes some getting used to." Donna tells them.

Sophie looks at Sky as she starts laughing and he gets more concerned.

"Sky," Sophie says smiling, "don't think about it. We have at least 12 years. Depends who she takes after on that."

"What?" Donna asks.

"Nothing." Sophie quickly responds.

"Oh, before you guys go, we have a surprise for you later." Sam tells them as they stand up.

"Really?" Sky asks, surprised.

"Yea, but we are waiting for everyone else, so around 3 we will show you." Donna smiles.

"Fine." Sophie replies. "We'll see you guys later."

"Alright Hayley, you ready?" Sky says.

"Yea." Hayley jumps up from the seat.

Donna and Sam watch them leave.

"She's 26. Sophie is 26 today." Donna repeats.

Sam walks over and hugs her from behind.

"She's not a baby anymore, instead she's got 2." Sam says. "She hasn't been since she met Sky."

"I know, but, 26."

Sam sighs as he releases her and takes her hands.

"Come on, we still have a few finished touches."

Donna nods her head and they walk towards the old goat house.

"Think they'll like it?" Donna asks, walking through the door.

"They'll love it."


	24. Chapter 24

Donna and Sam work for 2 hours, finishing, until they have to go pick everyone up. By the time everyone gets back to the hotel, it's 2.

"Okay, so, we told them to meet us here at 4." Sam says.

"Come on, then. I want to see it." Rosie urges.

As they make their way over to the goat house, Bill and Rosie fall behind.

"Look at that." Bill says, "Perfect picture."

They see Sophie sitting on a blanket with Noah while Sky is in the water with Hayley.

"It really is." Rosie smiles. "Come on."

"Hey you guys ready?" Sky asks, carrying Hayley over his shoulder back to Sophie.

"Yea." Sophie stands up.

"Daddy!" Hayley yells, laughing.

"What?" Sky asks innocently, "You said you wanted to be carried."

Hayley continues laughing.

"Alright," Sky pulls her up, "better?" He asks as Hayley sits on his shoulders.

She smiles and nods her head.

"What do you think the surprise is?" Sky asks quietly so Hayley doesn't hear.

"No clue, but I think it's something big." Sophie replies, picking Noah up.

By the time they get back to the hotel, everyone was waiting for them on the couch and chairs. They all say hi to one another and meet Noah.

"So, ready for the surprise?" Harry teases.

"You guys know what it is?" Sky asks.

"Yea, we helped." Bill responds.

"This way." Sam leads.

"The old goat house?" Sophie asks.

Donna looks back at her smiling and nods her head. Her and Sam stop outside the door.

"After you."

Sophie and Sky look at each other then walk inside.

"Oh, my god." Sophie says, looking around.

"What?" Sky lets out.

The old goat house was now a house with a kitchen, living room and bedrooms included in the extension. There are pictures of Sophie and Sky, Sophie, Ali and Lisa, and everyone all over the walls.

"When did you take that?" Sophie asks, looking at one specific picture.

"It was a few months after Hayley was born." Sam says.

The picture was of Sophie and Sky, kissing on the edge of the dock with the sunset behind them.

"How did you guys do this?" Sky asks, looking at them.

"Advantages of being an architect, mate." Sam says.

"We've been working on it for a while now." Donna starts, "And now you guys have 2 kids, so, we thought you could use more space."

"Here," Sam takes Noah from Sophie, "We can get them settled in while you guys go for dinner."

Sophie and Sky go around to everyone, thanking them. After a minute, they walk out and leave Sophie and Sky. They go to see what it's like upstairs, and our just as impressed with it as they were with the main floor. Noah and Hayley had their own bedrooms with everything already there. Sophie's and Sky's room was at the end of the hall. Slowly, they make their way to the door and open it, not knowing what to expect.

Sky opens the door and they are amazed. It has everything, all their clothes were all ready put away, pictures of the two on the walls. They even built a balcony.

"Well, I don't know what will be able to top this birthday, but I sure am glad they got the balcony here." Sky says as he hugs Sophie from behind and kisses her neck.

"We do have a lucky past after we are on the balcony." Sophie jokes.

"Mmm, we got Noah to prove it." Sophie laughs as Sky hugs her tighter. "Want to go for a walk?"

Sophie looks at Sky as he takes her hand and walks backwards.

"We haven't had dinner." Sophie reminds him.

"I know, I have that covered." Sky smiles at her.

Sky leads them down to the beach, where he has set up a picnic on the dock.

"When did you do this?" Sophie asks, surprised, "I've been with you all day."

"Pepper and Eddie helped out a bit."

Towards the end of dinner, they lay down on the blanket and watch the sun set on the water.

"You have been wearing that same necklace since the day I gave it to you." Sky points out.

"I know. Everyday for 6 years." Sophie smiles looking at him.

Sky sits up and reaches towards the basket.

"I still haven't given you your gift from me."

"Sky, I told you, I don't want anything."

"I know," He pulls out a black box, "that doesn't mean I'm going to listen. I gave you that necklace when I crashed your bachelorette party the first time, now, you have an upgrade." He hands her the box.

As she opens it, she sees a silver necklace with 2 'S' intertwining.

"Sky." Sophie says, still staring at the necklace.

Sky picks the necklace up and puts it on Sophie.

"What do you think?"

"It's perfect." Sophie answers as she leans towards him.

She kisses him softly then pulls away. Sky has a grin on his face when Sophie looks at him and before she realizes it, she is on her back with Sky on top of her.

"What are you doing, Mr. Rymand." Sophie jokes.

"Wouldn't you like to know, Mrs. Rymand." Sky teases as he kisses her.

Sky moves one of his hands down to Sophie's leg and pulls it up, moving his hand up and down her thigh.

"Sky." Sophie says as he starts kissing her neck. "We are on a dock, in public."

"What's your point?" Sky says, kissing her again.

Out of nowhere, they hear footsteps getting closer, and almost right after, Sky gets pushed off of Sophie and thrown into the water.

"Pepper!" Sky yells from the water. "What the fuck?"

"Seriously guys." Pepper says, looking from Sky to Sophie. "You just get a new house and you decide to do it on a dock?"

Sophie sighs and sits up, laughing. "Hello to you too Pepper."

"Hi Sophie." Pepper pulls her onto her feet. "Happy Birthday." He kisses her cheek and hugs her.

"Thank you."

Sky jumps back up on to the dock, dripping wet.

"Well, you made my job easier." Sophie says, watching Sky take his shirt off.

"Can we make mine easier?" Sky jokes.

Pepper stares at him as Sophie smiles.

"Seriously Sophie?" Pepper says. "Dock sex?"

Sophie shrugs and walks off with Sky. They make their way over to their new house.

"Hey guys." Sam says, sitting on the patio with everyone.

"Hi." Sophie responds, stopping.

Sky was up close behind her and walked into her when she stopped.

"I thought you guys would be at the house." Sky comments.

"We were, but we got hungry." Harry says.

"Why aren't you wearing a shirt, Sky?" Donna asks.

"Pepper pushed me into the ocean about 10 minutes ago."

"What are you guys up to?" Rosie asks, holding Hayley as she sleeps.

"Uh, nothing." Sophie says, trying not to smile.

Sky was right up against her with one hand on her shoulder, the other wrapped around her, whispering in her ear. Sophie playfully pushes her elbow into his stomach. She walks over to Rosie.

"Hayley," She says softly, moving the hair out of her daughter's face.

Hayley flutters her eyes open and looks at Sophie.

"Mummy! Your back." Hayley yells and wraps her arms around Sophie's neck.

"Yes, well, we were going to be at least another hour or so, but you can thank Pepper for that." Sky says.

Sophie looks at him and raises her eyebrows.

"Guess you'll never know." Sky teases, causing Sophie to smile and shake her head.

"Ready for bed?" She asks, looking back to Hayley.

"In your new bedroom." Sam adds.

Sophie smiles at Sam as Hayley looks at her.

"Can we watch a movie?" Hayley asks.

"Now that is one for daddy." Sophie looks over to Sky.

Sky shakes his head at Sophie, smiling slightly. She always turns it to Sky when it comes to this sort of thing, so he's the one who gets Hayley complaining. He does the same to her. They always make the other the bad guy whenever it's possible.

"Uh," Sky looks at his watch, "tomorrow night, Hayley, it's bed time."

"Please Daddy!"

"Yea, please." Sophie teases.

Everyone around them sits there, watching and giggling.

"Teaming up on me now, huh?" Sky jokes. "That will be fun in a few years."

"You got your boy who will for sure team with you, in a few years when he can, you know, speak and think." Sophie reminds him.

"Fine, one movie." Sky caves.

Sophie puts Hayley down and she runs to Sky. He picks her up as she gets closer.

"Thank you, daddy." She hugs him smiling. "Why are you wet?"

"Uncle Pepper thought I should go for a quick swim." Sky tells her.

"He's got great timing." Sophie says sarcastically.

"What movie then?" Sky asks, still smiling from Sophie's comment.

Hayley thinks for a minute, "Toy story." She says, getting excited.

"Again?" Hayley nods her head again. "Alright, let's go."

Sophie walks over to Donna to get Noah. He was sound asleep in her arms.

"We'll see you guys tomorrow." Sophie says, leaning down to Donna, kissing her cheek then taking Noah.

"Night." Donna says, joined by everyone else as Sophie walks to Sky.

The group watches Sophie and Sky walking away, Sky playing with Hayley and Sophie with Noah.


	25. Chapter 25

"Hayley, why don't you go get ready for bed while we set the movie up, okay?" Sky asks, walking into the house.

Hayley nods her head and runs up to her new room.

"I'll go put him down." Sophie says.

"I need to get changed." Sky jokes.

A few minutes later, Sophie sits down next to Sky on the couch, waiting for Hayley.

"Good birthday?" Sky asks, putting his arm around her and pulling her close.

"Best one yet." She smiles up at him.

He kisses her deeply.

"Movie!" Hayley yells, running over to the couch.

"Shh, Hayley, you don't want to wake your brother." Sky reminds her.

"Come here." Sophie says, picking her up and putting her between them.

She starts laughing when Sophie picks her up.

20 minutes into the movie, Noah wakes up.

Sophie sighs and stands up, "I'll be right back." She walks up stairs to see Noah.

"Will I have any other brothers or sisters?" Hayley asks Sky, catching him completely off guard.

"Do you want more?" Hayley nods her head. "Brother or sister?"

"Sister." She responds without hesitation. "I love Noah, but I want a sister as well."

Sky smiles, looking back to the tv. "I guess you mum and I will be having that conversation sometime soon then."

"What conversation?" Sophie asks, coming down stairs.

"Well, Hayley asked if she will have any more sibling."

Sophie sits down on the couch, looking at Sky.

"Please, can I have a little sister?" Hayley asks, hugging Sophie.

"How about we get your little brother to sleep through the night before anything else, alright?" She says, looking at Hayley.

"Okay."

Sophie looks over to Sky as he watches them. They continue watching the movie, until Hayley falls asleep. Sky carries her up to her new room and puts her in bed.

"Hey." Sky says, sitting back down on the couch.

"She stay asleep?" Sophie asks as he puts his arm around her.

"Yea, she'll be out for the night." Sky smiles and kisses her.

Quickly, the light, sweet kiss, turns to a passionate kiss with Sky on top of Sophie on the couch.

"Bed?" He says, still kissing her.

"Bed." She repeats.

THE NEXT MORNING

"Where are you going?" Sky groans, still lying in bed.

"Work." Sophie laughs, putting her shoes on.

"What time is it?" He asks, sitting up.

"Almost 8:30."

Sky pulls her back onto the bed.

"Sky." She laughs as he gets on top of her.

"Good morning." He kisses her.

"Good morning." She smiles. "I have to go." She tries to get out from under him.

"Mmm." He kisses her again.

"Sky." She looks at him.

He sighs and falls to the side, letting her up.

"I'll see you later." She kisses him then leaves.

She checks on Hayley and Noah as she walks down the corridor, both still asleep.

"Hey Sam." She says, walking to the front desk.

"Morning Soph." He leans on the front desk as she sits down. "How was the night in the new house?"

Sophie smiles looking up at him, "So much better than in the hotel area." She jokes.

"Good." He notices her smile fade a little when she looks away. "What's on your mind?"

"Oh, nothing, really."

"Sophie." He says nicely.

"Hayley asked Sky last night if she would have anymore siblings and said she wants a sister."

"And what did you say?"

"I said lets get Noah sleeping through the night before anything else."

"Have you even thought about it, more kids? Noah is only 2 months." Sam says, surprised.

"No, at least I haven't, I don't know about Sky."

"Did you guys not talk about it last night once she was asleep?"

Sophie looks at him while thinking of how to answer that.

"Um, we did not," She says and takes a deep breathe while he looks at her confused. "We were doing something else."

After a minute, Sam figures out what she means. "Oh, okay then." He says, awkwardly.

Sophie looks away, trying not to smile. They hear footsteps from behind, walking into the lobby. Sam walks around the desk, next to Sophie as she pulls out a notebook from the desk and opens it as they approach.

"Hi," Sophie glances up, "what can I do for you?" she asks, still looking through the notebook.

"Sophie Sheridan?" A man asks from the back of the group.

Sophie looks up, trying to see who it is. Sam pulls up a seat next to her.

"It's been a while." He says, walking to the desk.

Sophie sees who it is and her smiles fades. She quickly stands up and takes a step back.

"Soph? You alright?" Sam asks.

"I, um, I have to go." Sophie says, stuttering.

"I see you remember me." The man teases.

"Sophie, what's wrong."

Sophie quickly walks out of the lobby, back to her house. When she gets there, she closes the door and takes a deep breathe, leaning with her back against it.

"Soph? What's wrong?" Sky asks, sitting on the couch.

"Nothing." She says, walking over to him.

"I thought you were working?"

"I'll explain later." She sits next to him and sighs.

She smiles at Noah as Sky holds him.

"Where's Hayley?" She asks.

"In her room. She hasn't wanted to come out of it since she realized it's all hers." They both smile.

A few minutes later, Sam knocks on the door.

"Sophie." Sam calls out.

She opens the door quickly and lets him in.

"What happened? Why did you leave like that?" He asks, concerned.

Sky walks downstairs from putting Noah down.

"What happened earlier?" He asks, standing next to Sam.

"Some guy with a group walked over to the desk and she jumped up and took a step back. A second later she was saying she was to go and came here."

"Who is he?" Sky asks.

"Just an old boyfriend." Sophie says, looking at the ground.

"Which one." Sky says, getting an idea of who it might be.

"Doesn't matter." She avoids and walks to the couch.

Sky looks at Sam.

"I'll let you guys talk." Sam says, opening the door. He looks back at Sky for a second and gives him a small nod then closes the door behind him.

Sky walks over and sits on the coffee table in front of Sophie.

"Who is he?" He asks calmly, but with an edge.

Sophie looks at him and can see the anger starting to grow in his eyes. He knows exactly who it is.


	26. Chapter 26

There's a knock at the door before Sophie says anything. Sky stands up and opens the door.

"Hey, Soph, a ferry full of people just got here and they should be here any minute." Donna tells her, smiling, trying to convince her to come back.

Sophie nods her head and walks over.

"We'll talk later." She says to Sky while walking out.

"Everything okay?" Donna asks, walking back.

"Yea, it's fine." Sophie replies, unconvincing.

Donna doesn't say anything else and trusts her daughter. They sit down at the desk right in time for a big flood of people walking through the lobby. It takes them an hour to check people in and show them to their rooms.

"Sophie." A man says, walking over to the desk with 2 guys behind him.

Sophie moves back in the chair and looks at him.

"It's good to see you again." He says smiling.

She stares at his hand as he puts it out to shake hers, almost as if it was a reflex, she moves back.

"You know her?" A man from behind him asks.

"Yea, we used to date." He continues smiling at her.

Donna comes walking down the stairs and sees him talking to her, but doesn't realize Sophie's reaction.

"Hi, can I help you guys?" Donna asks, standing next to Sophie.

"No, thank you. Just, catching up with an old friend."

"Soph, you okay?" She asks, noticing her blank expression. "Sophie." She hits the chair but doesn't work.

"I'm Adrian, by the way."

"Donna, Sophie's mum." She shakes his hand. "So, how do you know Sophie?"

"We actually used to date. A long time ago."

"Date, okay." Donna says, letting it sink in.

She looks at Sophie, who still has the same blank expression. She kicks the chair, trying to look casual.

"Uh," Sophie says, "I have to go." She says, standing up, to Donna.

"I'll see you later, then." Adrian says as she walks past him.

Sophie walks out the doors back to the house.

"Hey." Sky greets walking down the stairs.

"Hi." She sits on the couch.

Sky sits next to her on the couch and pulls her close.

"Did you see him again?" He asks.

"Doesn't matter. He's only staying for 3 days."

"You can last 3 days with him around here?"

"Can you?" She looks at him.

"I don't know."

"Well, luckily you don't know what he looks like."

"Does your mum know?" He asks hesitantly.

"No, I don't want her to."

"How did you hide it? Make-up?"

"Yea, and sunglasses." She can feel Sky's chest move as he takes a deep breathe. "That was the past though." She says, putting her hand on his cheek.

Before he can respond, they hear Noah. Sophie stands up and kisses him quickly.

"I'm going to go see if Donna needs any help." He says as Sophie walks up stairs. "I'll see you in a bit."

"Okay."

Sky walks over to the lobby and sits down. He needs something to take his mind off of everything and working always seemed to do it when it came to stuff like this.

"Hi, what can I do for you?" Sky asks as a group of 3 walks up to the desk.

"Yea, I was wondering if we could extend our stay here from 3 days to a week. It's under Adrian Castle."

"Adrian." Sky repeats, looking at him.

"Yea."

"Do you mind if I ask why you will be extending?"

Adrian leans down on the desk smiling. "My ex works here. It's been a while since I saw her, and she's been avoiding me. I just want to talk to her, but I think it will take it bit longer than I thought."

"You thought it would take 3 days to get an ex to talk to you?" Sky asks, trying to play along.

"Well, I didn't think it would be this hard. I know she will always remember me since she was like 17 and I was 21 when we were together. You know what I mean, like you just can't get her out of your head?"

Sky looks at him with a small smile. "No, not really. I'm married so, I don't think about my exes."

"If your ex looked like this, you would." Sky bites his lip, stopping himself from saying anything.

"Why is she avoiding you?" He asks, typing on the computer.

"I made a mistake when we were together, got a little angry and something happened. I'm not worried though."

"Really, why's that?"

"This girl needed an older guy in her life and was not like other girls. She wasn't interested in the whole commitment shit, so, I can work with that."

"Alright, you're all set for a week." He fakes smiles at him, still biting his lip.

"What's your name? I forgot to ask."

"Daddy." Hayley runs over to him.

"Hey." Sky smiles and picks her up, sitting her on his lap.

"Who is this?" Adrian asks, smiling at her.

"This is my daughter, Hayley."

"Sky, Ali and Lisa said they can-" They look over to the doors and see Sophie, stopped, staring at them.

"Hey Sophie." Adrian says, looking her up and down. "I was just talking about you." Sky looks at him as if he was ready to punch him.

"Hayley," She says, quickly turning her head to them, "come on, daddy's working." She walks over to her.

Sky looks at her in the eyes as she gives him a death look, picking up Hayley.

"Bye daddy."

"I won't be too long." He says quietly, she nods her head.

"Bye Sophie." Adrian says, as she walks past.

Sky stares at him.

"I should get going, I'll see you around, maybe." He walks out.

5 minutes later, Sky walks to the house and goes upstairs. He smiles when looking into Hayley's room.

"Hi." He leans on the door frame.

"Hey." Sophie says, looking up at him.

"Hi daddy." Hayley still plays with her toys.

"Can we talk?" He asks quietly.

Sophie nods her head, smile gone.

"We'll be downstairs, okay." She says, as she moves Hayley off her lap to stand up.

They sit down on the couch. Sophie looks away while Sky stares at her.

"He's extended his stay to a week." Sky tells her.

Sophie looks up at him.

"Why?"

"You."

"Do you think we'll ever get rid of our exes for good?" She asks, jokingly but also serious.

"God, I hope so."

"A week, with him here." She says, staring at the couch.

"I can get him to leave, just say the word."

"No, no, it's fine." She takes a deep breathe, "I need to talk to him."

"Sophie, no."

"I have to. Then he will leave."

"What about what happened when you broke up with him." He reminds her, "And the reason you broke up with him."

"That won't happen again. I'm not 17 anymore."

"Sophie,"

"Sky, it will get him to leave."

"Fine, but you stay at the hotel, in public."

"Okay."

"If he as much as touches you,"

"Relax." She smiles at him.

Noah starts crying. Sky laughs.

"He's got timing." He jokes.


	27. Chapter 27

The next day, Sophie sits at the front desk while Sky plays with Hayley and Donna watches Noah.

"Hi." She hears and looks up.

She moves back in her chair and looks at the work in front of her.

"What are you doing here." She asks coldly.

"What, won't look me in the eyes?"

"Remember what happened last time I did that?"

He sighs.

"I know, I just wanted to say I'm sorry." She slowly looks up at him. "I was drunk and stupid, and,"

"What about the 2nd time when you weren't drunk, completely sober." She reminds him.

"I was upset. You were breaking up with me and I just, lost my temper."

"A black eye and cuts on the face is what you do to someone when they break up with you? And lets not forget the bruises on my arms."

He looks down, ashamed. "I know, I'm sorry."

"Why are you here, Adrian." She asks, sighing.

"For you." He says, smiling at her.

She looks at him confused. "It was 9 years ago."

"Yea, well, I needed some time to get perspective. I've got it, and now I just need you." He smiles.

"You are the reason I got 6 stitches on the side of my face, 2 black eyes and a cut lip twice." She reminds him. "You are literally the last person I would ever want to see again."

"And I apologized. Come on, Soph." He pauses and looks around, "You said you've always wanted to see the world, let me show you it."

"Do you think that all I've done for the past 9 years is sit around here, thinking about you?" She asks getting frustrated.

He was shocked by the wit she developed over those 9 years.

"You look the same to me." He replies.

"I'm not though." She scoffs, "I'm not a 17-year-old, naïve girl, looking for an older guy to tell me what to do. You're the reason I grew out of that."

"Mummy!" Hayley comes running to her.

"Hey, what's up?" Sophie asks, catching her so she doesn't run into her.

"Daddy said he wants to talk to you."

"Where is he?" Sophie asked her.

"Uncle Pepper stopped him right there." She points out the door right as Sky comes walking in with Pepper.

"What the hell are you doing here." Sky says, looking at Adrian.

"Sky." Sophie tries.

"Daddy?"

Adrian looks at Sophie then back to Sky.

"So, when you said you were married,"

"Yea."

"Hayley, go see daddy and uncle Pepper." Sophie says softly to her daughter.

Hayley runs over to them.

"Pepper, can you take Hayley outside for a minute." Sky asks, still looking at Adrian.

"Uh," Pepper looks at Sophie. She gives him a small nod. "Sure. Hayley, let's go see if your brother's awake."

"Brother?" Adrian asks, surprised. "Okay, um, wow."

"What are you doing here." Sky repeats, taking a step closer.

"I just came here to talk, that's it."

"Sky." Sophie tries again.

"I was apologizing to her, okay, that's it."

Sophie stands up and walks over to Sky. She puts her hand on his chest, stopping him.

"Go see the kids, Sky. I'm fine." She says softly, trying to calm him.

He reluctantly looks at her and she gives him a soft smile.

"5 minutes, that's it." He says and walks away.

He walks into his house and closes the door behind him, not quietly.

"You okay?" Pepper asks, walking downstairs.

Sky checks his watch.

"Sky?" Donna asks, walking out from the kitchen.

"Hey, Donna." He replies.

"What's going on?" She asks, worried.

"Nothing, it's fine. Where's Hayley and Noah?"

"Hayley's playing with her toys in a world of her own." Pepper says smiling.

"Noah just woke up 5 minutes ago." Donna tells him.

"Okay, good, good." Sky whispers, still standing by the door.

"Why do you keep checking your watch?" Pepper asks.

"It's nothing. I'm leaving again in 3 minutes." He says, checking his watch again.

"Why?"

"It's a long story."

 _'Should I tell her? She has a right to know.' He thinks, glancing at Donna. 'No, no, Sophie needs to be the one to tell her that.'_

There's a long silence involving Pepper and Donna looking at each other, trying to get the other to ask and Sky checking his watch.

"Alright, I'll be back in a bit." Sky announces, checking his watch again.

Donna looks at Pepper. He gives her a small nod and follows him out.

"Adrian." Sophie states.

Sky walks closer, listening.

"Let go, seriously." She says.

He picks up the pace, as does Pepper.

"Sophie." Adrian says.

Sky walks in and sees Sophie trying to pull away, but Adrian was holding her arm, not letting go. Sky quickly walks over. He puts his hand on Adrian's shoulder, getting him to look at him, then punches him. Adrian falls to the ground, finally letting go of Sophie. Pepper quickly runs up behind him and pull him back as he takes a step towards the guy on the ground.

"Sky, calm down." Pepper says, holding him back.

"I'm fine." Sky says, staring at Adrian and getting out of his friends hold.

He walks over to him.

"It's time for you to leave." Sky tells him.

"Yea, I'm getting that feeling too." Adrian says, standing up.

Sky walks over to Sophie. She was holding her wrist in the same spot that Adrian was holding.

"Let me see." Sky says, taking her arm.

"I'm fine." She avoids.

"Sophie." He states.

She looks him in the eyes and moves her hand. Sky takes a deep breathe and looks at her. There were bruises across it, with scratches from his nails that were bleeding.

"Now, let me see." She says, looking at him.

He puts out his right hand, showing his knuckles.

"Sky." She sighs, taking his hand.

"It's fine, just some bruises, maybe a few cuts. It won't last long."

"So, one of you want to explain what that was about?" Pepper interrupts.

"It's a long story." Sophie tells him.

"That's what Sky said."

"Sam," Sophie stops him as he walks past outside.

"Hey, Soph." He greets walking in. He looks around the room. "What's going on in here?"

"This guy will be checking out, can you help him?" Sky asks.

"Uh, sure, but why me? You both are right here."

"If I stay I'll end up doing something I'll regret." Sky tells him. "And Sophie isn't staying here alone with him."

Sophie closes her eyes out of disappointment.

 _'Why did he have to say that. I'm going to have to explain everything now.'"_

"We'll explain later." Sophie says.

"What happened to your arm?" Sam asks worried, "And your hand." He looks at Pepper, then to the guys leaning on the desk.

Adrian had a cut on the side of his face with bruising.

"We'll explain later." Sophie repeats as the three of them walk out.


	28. Chapter 28

When they get home, Donna was waiting on the couch for an explanation, but was not expecting this.

"I'll get you some ice." Pepper says, closing the door.

"Thanks, man."

"What happened?" Donna asks, grabbing Sophie's arm, looking at the bruises and scratches.

"I'm fine." Sophie says, pulling her arm back.

They all sit down on the couch and Pepper hands Sky the ice. Donna watches them, completely confused.

"Sky, what happened to your hand?" She asks, sitting down.

He looks to Sophie, waiting for her to explain.

"I'll explain everything tonight at dinner." Sophie tells her.

"Fine." Donna stands up. "2 hours at the bar good?"

Pepper waits until the door closes and looks at Sophie, waiting for an explanation.

"Oh, god." She sighs.

She explains everything to Pepper.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't like talking about it, plus, I never thought he would show up here again. It's been 9 years."

"Mummy!" They hear Hayley.

"I'll be right back." Sophie says, walking upstairs.

"I'm surprised you only just punched him today." Pepper jokes.

"I was more than happy to do it earlier, but Soph hates that stuff." Sky responds. "At least now he's gone."

"You okay, though?"

"Yea, I'm fine."

"Alright, I'll see you guys." Pepper leaves.

3 HOURS LATER

Donna and Sam patiently wait for Sophie and Sky to explain everything that happened earlier, but by the time they got back to the house, they couldn't wait any longer.

"Alright, you said you would explain, so please, explain." Sam tells them.

They waited to ask until Sky sat down on the couch from putting Hayley and Noah to sleep.

"Fine, but, if I tell you guys, no more talking about it, ever." Sophie says.

Donna and Sam look at each other then back to Sophie.

"Okay."

"So, um, did you tell him about what I did when I was 17?" She asks Donna.

"You mean sneaking off with guys, yea, she told me.

"Well, about 2 months before Sky showed up on the island, I was seeing this one guy." She starts, hesitantly. "It was going good for about 3 weeks, until he got really drunk one night."

"I don't like where this is going." Donna comments.

"You really won't." Sky adds.

Sophie looks at him.

"He said some things so when I tried to leave, he grabbed my arm and," She pauses and takes a deep breathe looking at her mother.

"He hit you." Sam finishes, staring at her.

Sophie slowly nods her head.

"And then a week later when I broke up with him he did it again, so as I was walking out, he threw a glass and when it broke against the wall, it cut the side of my face. I ended up getting 6 stitches and a cut on my lip, twice. I covered everything up with sunglasses and make up. I had some bruises on my arms from where he grabbed my, so I used make up and bracelets to cover that up. So, I stopped seeing guys, then Sky showed up a month later."

Donna and Sam stare at her, not knowing what to say. Sky discreetly shakes his head, staring at the table in front of them.

"He shows up a few days ago and earlier when I was talking to him he grabbed my arm. I tried to pull it away, but he just held on tighter, so, yea, that's what happened to my arm and then Sky came in and punched him."

"Bet it felt good." Sam comments.

Sky looks at him and nods his head. Sophie puts her hand on Sky's shoulder, slowly massaging it.

"It was a long time ago." She says, looking at Sky.

"Did you tell anyone?" Sam asks.

"No, Ali and Lisa suspected it, but I never admitted it."

Noah wakes up. Sophie quickly goes upstairs to him.

"How long have you known." Donna says, looking at Sky.

"About 5 years. I tried to get her to tell you guys, but, she avoided the subject every time." He sighs. "At least he's gone now."

"Actually," Sam starts, "he's still here." Donna and Sky look at him. "He's just staying tonight and leaving tomorrow at noon."

"I need a drink." Sky mumbles, shaking his head. He stands up and walks to the kitchen.

Donna sits there, staring off.

"You alright?" Sam asks quietly.

"Why didn't she tell me."

"She was 17 and ashamed. Would you have told anyone if it were you?"

"No, but, still."

Sam puts his arm around her. Sky walks back in and sits back down right as Sophie comes walking down the stairs. Everyone looks at her as she sits down.

"Hey." Sky says, pulling her close.

"Hayley's completely out." She tells him.

"Where's the scar." Donna finally says.

Sophie sighs, wishing they were done talking about it.

"It's right next to my hair line." She slowly draws a line with her finger indicating where it is.

"Alright, I think it's time for bed." Sam says, standing up. "We'll see you guys tomorrow."

Sophie and Sky nod their heads as they watch them walk out. She rests her head on his shoulder.

"See, not as bad as you thought it would be." He tries as he wraps his arms around her.

"Let's see what she says tomorrow first. No way in hell she'll act normal."

He slowly bends over to the table and picks up his drink, handing it to her.

"As long as we don't see him tomorrow, I think it will be fine." He kisses the top of her head.

"Yea, maybe." She sighs, "How's your hand?"

He holds out his right hand for her to see.

"It's fine, a little stiff, but totally worth it." He jokes. "And your wrist?"

"Fine."

He sighs and looks at her.

"He's leaving tomorrow, everything will go back to normal once he's gone." He tells her.

"Why now, though. In 9 years, he shows up now."

"Who knows and who cares. It's over."

"I love you." She says, slightly smiling at him.

"I love you too." He kisses her sweetly. "Come on, it's getting late." He stands up and pulls her to her feet.


	29. Chapter 29

THE NEXT DAY

Pepper and Eddie showed up at Sophie and Sky's at 8:30 for Hayley and Noah. They said they would take them for the day while Sophie and Sky had work. Sky was working all around the hotel while Sophie was at the front desk again, doing paperwork. Without her realizing it, Sam pulls up a seat next to her at 11.

"Hey." He whispers.

She jumps and looks at him.

"Hi." She responds as she sees the worrisome look in his eyes. "What is it?" She asks, knowing the main subject of it will be Adrian.

"Your mother." He starts as she sighs. "Talk to her, about him and everything that happened."

"I thought we agreed to never talk about it again." She reminds him, looking back to the papers.

"We did, but she needs it."

"It's not easy for me to talk about, Sam. I only told Sky because we have no secrets, Ali and Lisa tried asking me once and I literally walked away. Sky even knows not to bring it up when someone asks about our exes. There is a reason no body knows." She tells him, getting frustrated.

"Why didn't you tell her?"

"It wasn't something she needed to know, and I got rid of him once it happened. There was nothing she could do. It would only make her worry about me more every time I met a guy. I wasn't exactly easy to handle when I was 17."

"What do you mean you weren't easy to handle?"

Sophie looks at him. "Mum didn't tell you."

"Tell me what?"

"Nothing, it doesn't matter."

"Obviously it does."

She sighs as she thinks of what to say.

"I didn't make it easy for mum when I was 17, before I met Sky. I always kept her guessing about what I was doing, who I was with, where I was. Not easy for a single mother who runs a hotel to keep up. Talk to mum about it, she'll explain."

Sam smiles and nod his head.

"But you should talk to her, Soph."

Before Sophie can respond, they hear a noise come from the patio, like a glass breaking.

"Oh, my god." Sophie mumbles, standing up, looking outside.

Sam quickly follows.

"Seriously man, back off, you're drunk." Sky says, stepping back from Adrian.

"I'm not drunk." Adrian says.

"You just dropped a glass of beer and broke it." Sky reminds him. Sky turns around and walks away.

"Hey!" Adrian yells, getting Sky to face him.

Adrian runs towards him and tackles him to the ground. He punches Sky, but Sky quickly pushes him off. Adrian takes a swing at Sky, but he moves. Sky punches Adrian on the side the face. Sophie and Sam rush over to stop them while Adrian's friend watch. Sophie walks around his friends, walking up behind Adrian. As Adrian goes to take another swing at Sky, Sophie grabs his arm from behind. She twists it slightly and pushed it up his back, causing him to let out a whimper of pain. Sam quickly puts his hand up to Sky while another employee stands between them. Sky smiles, watching Sophie, when one of Adrian's friends picks up a glass and hits Sky over the head, causing him to fall to the ground unconscious. The employee quickly pushes the guy away while Sam tends to Sky. Sophie releases Adrian and rushes to Sky.

"Sky." She says, moving his hair out of the way to see the cut on the side of his forehead.

Other employees had rushed over once they saw what was going on. They were all now making sure Adrian and his friends left the hotel and went to the ferry, waiting until the ferry left before they went back to the hotel.

"Sophie, Sam, what happened?" Donna asks when she sees Sky on the floor unconscious.

Paramedics arrive right after Donna does.

"What happened?" One of the paramedics ask, looking at the gash on Sky's head.

"There was a fight, and someone hit him with a glass. He fell to the ground and has been unconscious for 10 minutes now." Sam tells them.

"He's going to need stitches." The other paramedic says, looking at it.

"Definitely. He probably has a concussion."

"Hand is probably broken or fractured." He says, examining it.

"Sky," He says as Sky starts to wake up. "We're taking you to the hospital."

"I'm fine." Sky says, pushing the paramedic's hand away.

"Sky, shut up." Sophie says.

Sky looks up at her. "Why are there two of you who look very angry."

"Okay, let's go." A paramedic says, getting Sky to his feet and walking him to the ambulance. "Sophie, you can ride with us."

"Pepper and Eddie are with Hayley and Noah," Sophie tells them, climbing into the ambulance.

"We'll tell them, don't worry." Donna says.

Donna and Sam watch the ambulance leave then walk over to Sophie and Sky's house.

"Hey guys." Eddie greets from the couch with Hayley.

They were watching tv.

"Hey." Sam says, closing the door.

"What's up?"

They glance down at Hayley. Eddie slowly nods his head.

"Hayley, why don't we go see your brother."

"Okay." She says, smiling.

He carries her upstairs and him and Pepper walk down.

"So, Sky's in the hospital right now." Donna starts.

"What happened?" Pepper asks.

"Adrian started a fight with him and then one of his friends hit Sky with a glass over his head, so he's gone to get stitches. He also has a concussion, and something is going on with his hand."

"They won't be back for a bit, just wanted to let you know." Sam finishes.

"Would you guys be able to watch Hayley and Noah? They were supposed to be back in 10 minutes cause our shift starts in 15 minutes."

"Yea, sure, that's why were here." Sam says.

"I bet Sophie isn't happy with Sky right now then." Pepper jokes.

"She's the one who stopped Adrian, though." Donna says, proudly.

"She did that thing with the arm behind the back, didn't she." Eddie assumes.

Donna and Sam nod their heads, smiling.

"Good on her." Pepper whispers.

"Alright, we should go." Eddie says, standing up. "We'll be back later, I want to see Sky and how bad it is."

"Okay."

At the hospital, Sky just finished getting the stitches and is waiting for the x-rays to come back.

"I'm sorry about this." He says to Sophie.

"It's not your fault. He threw the first punch." She tells him. "But you know you didn't have to punch back, right?"

"I know, I just, couldn't help it."

Sophie laughs and kisses him.

"Well, now we know for a fact that they have left the island." She says.

"Good. If I saw him again, I don't what I would have done."

"Mr. Rymand." The doctor walks in. "Your hand is fractured in 2 places."

Sophie laughs.

"We will put you in a brace for 6 weeks, so you won't be able to move your wrist. Try to keep it on most of the time, apart from showers."

He nods his head slowly.

"But, we do want to keep you here for another hour or two because of the concussion."

"Okay."

"Sophie, are you alright?" Sophie looks at the doctor confused.

Her and Sky follow the doctor's eye sight down to her wrist.

"Oh, yea, I'm fine." She quickly puts her other hand over the bruises and scratches.

3 HOURS LATER

Sophie and Sky walk into their home, and see Donna and Sam with Hayley and Noah, watching tv. Hayley was the first to see them. She jumps off of Donna's lap and runs over to Sophie.

"Hi, baby." Sophie says softly, picking her up.

"What did the doctor say?" Sam asks as they sit down on the couch.

"Uh, concussion, 2 fractures in my wrist, and 8 stitches." They look at him with sympathetic eyes. "I'm fine."

"Hayley, why don't you go see daddy, he's hurt." She says letting her crawl onto Sky.

"Thank you." Sky says as Hayley hugs him. "Oh, no, Hayley don't do that." He pulls away as she reaches up at the gash on his forehead.

"And Sky," Sam starts, "spending 3 hours in a hospital after being bought there by ambulance, doesn't qualify you as being fine." He says, half jokingly.

"I guess. I might need some time off work though."

Donna nods her head, smiling.

"Soph," Sam says, "are you okay?"

"I'm fine, why?"

"I saw the way you grabbed Adrian's arm as he went to hit Sky again."

"Oh yea, I remember that." Sky says proudly, smiling at her.

"He deserved it, plus, I heard it's really painful." She smiles at Sky.

"Oh, yes, it is." Sky comments. Donna and Sam look at him confused. "You really don't want to know." He says, smiling back at Sophie as she begins to laugh.

"Alright, we'll leave you two to your lives now." Donna says, standing up. "We'll see guys later." Sophie picks Noah up.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm currently working on chapter 31, so if there is anything you guys want to see or any suggestions, let me know. Thanks.**


	30. Chapter 30

3 YEARS LATER

At 9 in the morning, Hayley runs and jumps onto Sophie and Sky's bed.

"When do they get here?" She asks, getting excited.

"Not for another," Sky checks the clock, "hour and a half, and then your uncles will be another 4 hours. You know, I but grandpa is just as excited as you, want to go wait with him?"

Sophie smiles at him, shaking her head as Hayley laughs and nods hers.

"Go get ready then." He tells her.

She quickly jumps off the bed and runs to her room.

"You're pawing our daughter off?" Sophie jokes.

He laughs and kisses her before getting dressed.

An hour later, Sky and Hayley walk over to the hotel to find Sam.

"Grandpa!" Hayley yells, running towards him.

"Good morning to you too." Sam says, picking her up.

"She is very excited about seeing her uncles again." Sky tells him.

"Ahh, okay, that explains it." He smiles at her, "So am I."

"When do they get here?" She asks, again.

"A few hours." He looks over to Sky, "When does your dad get here?"

"I'm on my way right now, actually."

"You're staying with me today, right Hayley?" She nods her head smiling.

"I'll see you guys in a bit." Sky says.

"Bye daddy." She says as Sam carries her away towards the kitchen.

Sky laughs and walk to the car. He drives down to the docks as a small boat pulls up and walks over to it.

"Sky." His dad says, walking towards him. "It's good to see you. I missed you, my boy."

"I missed you too, dad." He says, hugging him.

"Now, before I say anything else, I need to tell you something, and you're not going to like it." Jackson starts, releasing Sky.

"What?"

"Jackson, get the bags." They hear a voice from the boat.

"Your mother's here."

Sky froze, he doesn't know what to say.

"Sky." Jackson gets him back to reality.

"Why is she here?"

"I don't know. I was walking out the door to the airport and she came down with her bag and then got on the plane. She didn't say why or anything, just silence."

"Perfect." He sighs as he watches her get of the boat.

Jackson walks back and picks up the bags, but Sky stops him and takes them instead. The three of them walk back to the car and drive to the hotel in silence. Sky gives them their room keys and waits for them to walk to their room before he looks for Sophie.

"Donna, have you seen Soph?" He asks, anxiously.

"I think she's still at home, she's supposed to meet us in 20 minutes to go and get Oscar and Henry, why?" She asks, noticing his unusual behavior.

"Okay, thanks." He quickly walks to the house without answering her question.

"Sophie?" He yells, closing the door.

"Hey." She says, walking downstairs with Noah. "What's wrong? I thought you were picking up your dad?"

"I was, I got to the dock, I walked over and saw him, then my mother got off the boat."

Sophie looks at him. "Your mother?"

"Yea, don't know why, just got off the boat, didn't say anything, still hasn't."

"Okay, Sky, calm down. It will be fine, it's been over 6 years since you last saw her."

"I don't know, I- I, I don't know." He says, pacing around the living room.

"Just go talk to her, figure it all out." She suggests, sitting down with Noah.

"Yea, yea, I should." He walks out.

Sophie smiles and shakes her head, waiting. A second later, Sky walks back in and stands behind Sophie. He kisses her then kisses Noah's forehead before walking out again.

"Your daddy's being silly today." She says to Noah.

Sky walks back into the lobby and sees his dad walking out of his room.

"She's still in the room." Jackson tells him.

Sky sighs and shakes his head.

"Anyways, changing the subject to something good, where's Sophie?"

"She's at home right now." He smiles at him.

"That's right, you guys got a house." Jackson says proudly.

"Yea, we did." His eyes slowly move to a figure standing behind him and his smile fades. "Mum."

Jackson quickly turns around and sees Elizabeth walking over. He sighs and looks back to Sky.

"So, show us your house?" He suggests as Elizabeth stands next to him.

"Yea, sure." Sky replies.

They walk back to their house.

"Here we go." Sky says, opening the door.

"This is gorgeous." Jackson says, looking around.

Sky smiles and closes the door once his mother walks in, not saying anything.

"Soph?" Sky calls, walking up stairs. "Hey." He says, stopping by Noah's room.

"Hi." She smiles at him.

"Daddy." Noah says, running over to him.

"Hey buddy, want to me your grandparents?"

Noah laughs. Sky looks up at Sophie and takes a deep breathe as she watches them.

"Ready?" He asks her.

She lets out a small laugh and walks towards him. He puts his arm around her and kisses her forehead as they walk back.

"Sophie." Jackson says as he sees her walking down the stairs.

He walks over to the bottom of the stairs to meet her and hugs her.

"It's good to see you again." Sophie says, releasing him.

"You too." He smiles at her.

His eyes quickly divert to the toddler in Sky's arm. "You must be Noah."

"Noah, can you say hi?" Sky asks softly.

"Hi." Noah responds quietly.

Sky looks up at his mother. He sighs and slowly walks over to her.

"Noah, this is your grandmother." He tells him.

"Hi." Noah repeats.

"2 kids." She says looking at Sky.

He nods his head, smiling at Noah.

"Interesting." She tells him, staring at Noah, not with a smile nor a frown.

Sky shakes his head and walks back over to Sophie and Jackson.

"Alright, I have to go. I'm meeting my mum and Sam. I'll see you later." She says, kissing Sky.

"Okay." He says.

"Mummy!" Noah cries out as Sophie goes for the door.

"Don't you want to spend time with daddy?" She asks him.

He reaches out for Sophie, trying to get out of Sky's grip. Sky walks over to Sophie.

"Traitor." He whispers. "You were supposed to be on my side." He complains, letting Sophie pick him up.

"Better?" Sophie asks Noah.

He laughs and hugs her. She looks at Sky smiling while he shakes his head.

"I guess we'll just have to have another kid." He tells her quietly, half jokingly.

"Don't push you luck." She teases, opening the door.

"Bye Daddy." Noah says, looking at him.

Sophie laughs as she closes the door.

"How old is he now?" Jackson asks Sky.

"A little over 3 years. Hayley's already 6."

"Hey guys." Sophie greets, walking into the kitchen.

"Hi mummy." Hayley says, smiling at her.

"Hey." Donna says with Hayley on her lap.

"Where's Sam?" Sophie asks, sitting down.

Donna smiles and lets out a small laugh. "He said that the boy's rooms weren't done yet."

"Didn't he do them yesterday?"

"Yea."

They both laugh as he comes walking in.

"Rooms ready now?" Donna teases.

He laughed and sat down. "I'm just excited. It's been 2 years."

"You spoke to them yesterday." Donna reminds him.

"And at least once a week before that." Sophie adds.

"I speak to them all the time." Hayley says, looking at Sam.

He laughs and stokes her hair.

"Ready to go get your uncles?" He asks her.

Her face lights up with a smile.

"See you in a bit." Sam says as him and Hayley walk out.

Sophie and Donna smile as they walk out, but Donna notices Sophie's smile slowly fade.

"What's wrong?" She asks.

Sophie looks at her and lets out a small laugh.

"Nothing, it's fine."

"Soph." Donna states.

Sophie looks at her and sighs.

"You know that Sky's dad got here today," Sophie starts.

"Yea, but that's good, right?"

"Yea, it's great." She takes a deep breathe, "But he wasn't alone."

"No." Donna sighs.

"Yea. She didn't even know about," She tilts her head towards Noah, "until today."

"How did Sky take her showing up?"

Sophie laughs. "When he told me, he started pacing. Like, actually pacing, walking back and forwards behind the couch."

"It takes a lot to get that guy stressed out. Only time he was like that was when you were in the hospital after getting hit by a car and when Adrian was here."

Sophie tenses up whenever someone mentions Adrian.

"He hasn't spoken to her since she was here 6 years ago." Sophie says.

"And how are you with her being here?"

Sophie tries to think of what to say.

"I think she should have a relationship with Sky, but she also has to respect his choices. Personally, I have no problem with her here, unless she says something again, or slaps me again, that wasn't fun."

"Well, at least you're not pregnant this time." Donna jokes.


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: Thank you for all the feedback from the last post.**

* * *

 **Sophie- 29**

 **Sky- 31**

 **Hayley- 6 years**

 **Noah- 3 years**

 **Donna- 49**

 **Sam- 52**

 **Rosie- 49**

 **Tanya-50**

 **Oscar- 24**

 **Henry- 21**

 **Jackson- 62**

 **Elizabeth- 58**

"What are you doing here, mum." Sky demands, facing her.

Jackson looks at her and stands beside his son.

"Just came to see my son." She says, looking around again.

"That's it?" Sky asks, "No ulterior motives?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Why are you here." He scoffs, "I'm not playing this game anymore."

"Nice pictures," She says, picking one up.

"We're happy here." He tells her.

"You could be happier in England." She says, staring at the photo.

"This again?" Sky sighs, looking at his dad.

"I'm not saying leave Sophie or your," She stops, trying to say the word, waving her hand so they know what she means, "you know, your…"

"My kids." Sky finishes.

"Yes, them. Take them with you."

"This is our home, my kids home. We're not leaving unless Sophie and I think it's best, which we won't."

Sky walks back to the door and opens it.

"It's time for you to leave, mum." He tells her.

She looks at him, shocked.

"Are you kicking me out?"

"Yes." He smiles at her, "Now get the hell out of my home."

She scoffs and walks to the door, stopping and looking back at Jackson.

"Let's go." She says to her husband.

"I'm not going with you." Jackson says, surprised she would even say that. "I came here to spend time with my son and his family, not to listen to you."

Sky smiles at him, causing him to smile. Elizabeth storms off, not saying a word.

"Well, that went better than I thought." Sky says, shutting the door.

Jackson laughs and shakes his head.

"Let's just see how the rest of the day goes."

"Yea, I guess." Sky says, sitting down.

While walking back to her room, Elizabeth hears Sophie and Donna talking, and stands outside the door, listening.

"Sophie." Donna says, suspiciously.

"What?" She asks innocently.

"Are you pregnant?"

"I never said that." Sophie quickly responds.

"You didn't deny it." Donna smiles at her. "Does Sky know?"

Sophie slowly shakes her head.

"Why haven't you told Sky?"

"I don't know how." She says honestly, "We joke about having a third kid, but never really talked about it."

"Hello?" They hear a voice from the doors behind Sophie.

Elizabeth hears the voice and quickly leaves, making sure not to be seen.

They turn around and see Oscar and Henry. They both quickly stand up and walk over to them. After they all greet each other, Oscar and Henry unpack then return to the table. Hayley was overjoyed to see them again, she wouldn't leave their sides once they sat back down.

"Where's daddy?"

"He's at home talking to your grandad." Sophie tells her.

"Can I show them my room, mummy?" Hayley asks with pleading eyes.

"If it's okay with them, they did just get here." She smiles softly at her.

Hayley quickly looks back to her uncles as they both agree. Sam picks Noah up. They all stand up and start to make their way over, when Donna pulls Sophie a little behind the group.

"What?" Sophie asks as she watches them continue walking a few paces in front.

"We're not done our conversation." Donna reminds her.

"Not now," Sophie says, looking at her seriously.

"Have you taken a test?"

"I went to the doctors a few days ago." She quickly walks ahead of her.

Donna smiles at her as Sophie walks back to the group, into the house.

"Hi daddy." Hayley says, walking inside.

"Hey." Sky turns around on the couch to see them, but Hayley quickly runs upstairs. "Okay then." He jokes, standing up.

"Come on!" Hayley says to Oscar and Henry.

They both laugh "Hey Sky." Henry greets, walking up the stairs.

"Hayley wanted to show off her room." Sophie tells him, walking over to Sky.

"Ah, that makes sense. Hi." He says, kissing her.

They all sit down on the couches. A few minutes later, Oscar, Henry and Hayley return, all laughing.

"Uh, dad, this is Oscar and Henry, Sam's sons." Sky tells him.

"Oh, good to meet you guys." Jackson says, shaking their hands.

"You too."

Sophie smile quickly fades.

"I'll be right back." She says to Sky, quickly standing up and rushing to the bathroom.

"Soph?" Sky asks as she quickly leaves.

Donna watches and smiles slightly.

"She alright?" Sam asks Sky.

"Uh, she said she wasn't feeling so great yesterday." He answers.

"I'll go check on her." Donna tells them.

She stands up and walks to the bathroom.

"Soph?" She nocks, opening the door.

She smiles as Sophie sits on the ground with her back on the wall.

"Guess now you know." Donna says.

"Yea." Sophie breathes.

"How long have you known." Donna asks, but more as a statement.

Sophie looks up at her.

"A while."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Donna sits down across from her.

"I'm not sure how Sky will react."

"Soph, you know he'll be thrilled."

Sophie looks away and slowly nods her head.

"You're not?"

"It's not that, it's just," She pauses and sighs, "it's not easy."

Donna laughs.

"But look at Hayley and Noah. That is what you get as a result of it." Donna reminds her. "Okay, remember 6 years ago, Hayley was a few months old, and she said her first word."

Sophie smiles, looking at the door.

"That feeling you get, seeing that, hearing that. And then with Noah."

"That's playing dirty." Sophie jokes, looking back at her.

"It's a great feeling though." She smiles. "Come on, we should get back."

Donna stands up and pulls Sophie up.

"But seriously, how long have you known?" Donna asks with her hand on the door.

"2 months."

"Way to put it off." She jokes, opening the door.

Sophie laughs as they walk back to the group.

"Hey, you alright?" Sky asks as Sophie sits back down.

"Yea, I'm good." She smiles at him.

He looks at her confused, but smiles.

"We should probably talk later." He says quietly.

She looks at him, worried then nods.

"So, what are the plans for today?" Oscar asks.

"How about the guys go to the beach, you girls can take the day to relax." Sam suggests.

"I am perfectly okay with that." Sophie responds quickly.

"Noah," Sky starts softly, "want to spend the day with me or mummy?"

"Daddy." He says smiling.

"Good choice." Sky whispers to his son.

Sophie laughs and playfully hits his chest.

"Want to meet there in 20 minutes?" Sam asks.

All the guys agree and everyone leaves to go get ready. Sky takes Noah and Hayley upstairs. 10 minutes later, he walks back down while Noah and Hayley play with some toys.

"You alright?" Sky asks, sitting back down next to Sophie.

"Fine," She says, "why?"

He looks at her and raises his eyebrows. "Anything you want to tell me?"

She looks at him confused. He stares at her. Quickly, she changes to shocked, looking away.

"How did you know?" She asks quietly, looking at her hands.

"You've been getting sick for a week now, not drinking, it wasn't hard to figure out."

She sighs and runs her hands through her hair.

"This isn't the first time you've been pregnant." He smiles slightly at her. "But," he sighs, "this is the first time you haven't told me."

"Are you mad?" She asks, slowly looking up at him.

"No." he laughs and pulls her close. "I'm confused. Why didn't you tell me?"

"We never talked about having another kid."

"Just because we never talked about it doesn't mean it's bad."

"That's what mum said." Sophie laughs.

"She figured it out too?" He assumes.

"Yea."

"How long have you known?"

"2 months." She said cautiously, looking up at him. "I went to the doctors 4 days ago."

"How far along?"

"3 months."

Sky smiles and hugs her tighter, kissing the top of her head.

"Wait, what did you want to talk about?" She asks.

"Oh, right," he pulls away slightly and sits up.

"Oh, god, it's serious." Sophie sighs sitting up.

"I want to go to England."


	32. Chapter 32

Sophie stares at him, surprised.

"You want to go to England." She repeats.

"Yea." He says, "I mean, it's been 6 years since we were last there."

"When?" She asks.

"Soon."

"Does this have to do with your mum showing up?"

He hesitates, thinking on whether to tell her or not about her suggesting they move back. "It's just, seeing her reminded me of it."

"Isn't Noah a bit too young to even understand it?"

"Yea, just us two, for a few days." He suggests, with a convincing smile.

Sophie looks at him unconvinced.

"Come on, we never spend more than a night alone, just for about 5 days." He tries.

"This probably isn't the best time for that, though."

"But wouldn't that also make it the best time?" She looks at him confused. "If we don't go now, while your pregnant, we won't be able to go for at least another year. And if we wait a few months, you'll be too far along to travel."

"Sky," She says slowly.

"Come on, 5 days, that's it. A small holiday, just the two of us."

As Sophie looks at him, considering it, a knock at the door gets their attention.

"It's open." Sky calls out.

Everyone returns, walking inside while Sky and Sophie sit on the couch facing each other.

"You two alright?" Jackson asks, walking over to them.

"Yea, we're fine, just talking." Sky says, smiling at Sophie. "Think about it today, then we'll talk later." He says, standing up. He looks to the guys, "Ready?"

"Where's Noah?" Henry asks.

"Upstairs, I'll go get him."

"I got it." He stops Sky, and smiles as he runs upstairs.

Donna sits down on the couch, next to Sophie.

"You okay?" She asks softly.

"Yea, I'm fine." Sophie smiles at her.

"What are you two doing today?" Sam asks.

"Rosie and Tanya get here in about 30 minutes." Donna tells them.

Before anyone can respond, they hear Noah laughing as Henry walks down with him and Hayley follows.

"Hi Grandma." Hayley says walking over to her.

"Alright, we'll see you guys later." Sky says. "Bye." He kisses Sophie then Hayley on her forehead.

"Bye Mummy." Noah says as Oscar walks to the door.

"Bye Noah." Sophie laughs.

Sophie and Donna watch as the door closes behind all the guys.

"What was Sky talking about before?" Donna asks.

"Oh, right, he wants to go to England for a few days, just the two of us."

"That sounds nice." She replies, looking at Hayley.

"Yea, he wants to go soon."

Donna looks at her, "Did you tell him about…?"

"Oh, he knew." Sophie says, surprised.

"Knew what?" Hayley asks, sitting at the table, drawing.

"Nothing, baby, just grown up stuff." Sophie says.

"Oh, okay, that's boring."

They both laugh.

"Why don't you go upstairs and get ready to go." Donna suggests.

"Okay." Hayley smiles at then then quickly goes upstairs.

Donna looks back to Sophie.

"What did he say?"

"Same as everything you were saying. And then suggested we go to England."

"You should," Donna encourages, "you guys hardly have any alone time, so getting away for a few days will be good."

"You and Sam would be okay watching Hayley and Noah for 5 days?"

"Soph, believe it or not, we've both done it before." Donna says sarcastically.

Sophie smiles and shakes her head. Hayley comes running down the stairs.

"Can we go now?"

They both look at her and Donna checks the time.

"Yea, sure, they should be here in about 20 minutes."

"I'm driving." Sophie says, standing up.

Donna looks at her.

"What's wrong with my driving?"

"You drive crazy and I don't feel like getting sick from it."

Donna tries not to smile and shakes her head, looking at Sophie's stomach then back up to her. She hands her the keys. As the three walk outside, Sophie closes the door behind her. Hayley quickly grabs Sophie's hand and pulls her towards the car.

"She has your energy." Donna teases, smiling at Hayley.

Sophie looks at her and smiles, then looks back to Hayley. They start driving down.

"When will we see Grandad and Gramps again?" Hayley asks.

"We'll have to ask them next time we speak to them." Donna answers.

Hayley looks around as they drive. Donna looks at her, noticing that she was zoned out and looks at Sophie.

"So, have you thought about it anymore?"

"I don't know." Sophie says, "I get why he wants to go, but, I just feel like now isn't the best time, plus, everyone just got here."

"And everyone will understand. Oscar and Henry are staying for 2 months, as are Rosie and Tanya." She smiles at her. "If you think too much about it, you will find a reason not to go, but you should. Take a break from everything."

Sophie puts the car in park.

"I guess 5 days away could be fun." She says, thinking.

Donna notices a small smile creep onto her daughter's face.

"Okay, no detail, just say yes." She quickly tells her.

Sophie looks at her, not realizing her smile was still there.

"I wasn't thinking of-"

"They're here!" Hayley yells, full of excitement, looking down at the crowd on the dock.

Donna glances down the dock then back to Sophie.

"I wasn't." Sophie says, trying not to smile.

"Sure you weren't." Donna teases, smiling at her.

"I wasn't." She repeats.

"What ever you say, Soph. But your face told a different story." She walks down the dock smiling, leaving Sophie by the car.

She stands there, smiling and shaking her head for a second before following. Hayley was already running over to them.

"You look just like your mother." Rosie states, picking her up.

Hayley laughs and hugs her. Tanya hugs Donna then Sophie, then takes Hayley while Rosie does the same.

"What were you guys talking about? Sophie was smiling and shaking her head." Tanya asks, putting Hayley to her feet.

"She was thinking about-" Donna starts, laughing.

"I wasn't." Sophie says, again.

"Sex with Sky."

"Mum." Sophie glances at Hayley.

Donna, Rosie and Tanya smile while Sophie stares at her.

"What's that?" Hayley asks, looking up at them.

"What?" Sophie asks softly.

"That word Grandma said."

They all look at her. Donna, Rosie and Tanya smile, trying not to laugh.

"You, do-" Sophie stutters, "Do you mean sex?" She asks slowly.

"Yea, what's that?"

"Yea, Soph," Rosie teases, "what's that?"

"Um, why don't we talk about that later." Sophie suggests slowly, "let's get home and let them unpack."

"Okay."

"Let's go, Hayley." Donna says, putting her hand out.

Hayley smiles and grabs it as the two walk back to the car.

"Have fun with that talk." Tanya teases.

Sophie sighs, laughing, and shakes her head as they walk back to the car.


	33. Chapter 33

Sky and Oscar walk over to the bar to get everyone drinks while Sam and Jackson talking, watching Henry and Noah play by the water.

"Oscar," Sky says, getting his attention from Henry and Noah, "You alright?"

"Yea, yea, I'm fine." He says, unconvincingly.

"What's going on man."

Over the past few years, Sky and Oscar became close, even though they didn't see each other much. Everyone became close friends, but these two bonded more since they were closer in age. Oscar looks at Sky.

"I was thinking," He starts slowly, "Maybe I'll stay on the island a bit longer than 2 months. I mean, I hardly get to come here, and I need a break from home. Plus, Hayley and Noah, they're getting so big, and I hardly see them, like I'm missing so much of my niece and nephew's lives."

Sky grins at him. "I knew it would hit you first." He teases.

"What would?"

"The island, it's not an easy place to leave. Especially when your family is here."

Sky looks down and smiles, trying not to, every time he thinks about his family, but knows he can't say anything to anyone yet.

"What's up with you?" Oscar asks, smiling at him.

"What, nothing." Sky says quickly, grabbing the drinks and standing up.

"Yea, there is. You uncontrollably smile when someone says something about Sophie or your family."

"Can't a man just be happy about his family?"

They walk back over to the group and sit down, handing everyone their drinks.

"So Sky, what were you and Sophie talking about earlier. It seemed serious. Is everything okay?" Sam asks.

"Oh yea, everything is great." He can't help but smile. "I was just thinking of maybe Soph and I taking a trip for a few days."

"Really?" Sam asks, surprised, "Sophie, leave the island?"

Sky laughs, "I know, but I think she's starting to see the upside."

"When were you thinking?" Henry asks.

"Soon, probably in the next month."

"Where?"

"England, it's been 6 years since we've been there."

"Does this have to do with your mother?" Jackson asks.

Sky looks at him.

"I will admit, she did make me think about England, but, it's more than that. I grew up there, it would be nice to see it again, my old friends."

"Why so soon?" Sam asks.

Sky looks at him, trying to think of what to say.

"Why not?" Sky responds, smiling.

They spend the next hour, talking.

"Alright," Sam starts, checking his watch, "we're supposed to be meeting them soon, we should probably head off."

"Noah," Sky says, getting his attention, "ready to see your great aunts again?"

He quickly nods, smiling.

"Don't let Tanya hear you say that." Sam teases.

They all laugh and stand up. Sky quickly grabs Noah and tickles him, picking him up.

"Daddy." Noah laughs, hitting Sky's hands.

"What?" Sky asks, innocently.

Noah pants while smiling as Sky stops tickling him.

"Let's go kid." Sky says, putting him down.

They all walk back up, Sky watching them from the back of the group, smiling. Oscar slows down from talking to Jackson to talk to Sky.

"Okay, seriously, what's going on?"

"Nothing." Sky tells him, again.

"Sky."

Sky looks at Oscar and smiles, then looks back to Noah.

"You know how you said you felt like you were missing so much of their lives?" He looks at Oscar out of the corner of his eyes, smiling.

"Yea." Oscar says, slowly.

"Well, stick around a few more months, you'll meet your newest niece of nephew."

Oscar smiles, staring at him. He looks back to the group then back to Sky.

"Really?" He asks, unable to contain the smile.

"Yea." Sky says, smiling at the ground.

Oscar playfully pushes him.

"How far along?"

"3 months."

Oscar sighs and looks ahead, "That's why you want to go in the next month, because she won't be able to in a few months and then you'll have a new born so you can't."

Sky nods, laughing.

"You can't tell anyone, though. We're going to try and keep this one a secret a little longer than we did with Hayley and Noah."

"That's amazing, man." He says, putting his hand on his shoulder.

"I know."

"You guys okay?" Sam asks, looking back at Sky and Oscar.

"Yea, great." Oscar says, smiling. "I was just thinking of maybe sticking around here for a bit longer than 2 months."

"Really?" Sam asks, surprised.

Henry quickly looks at him.

"Yea, I could use a break from home."

"What about you, Henry?" Sky asks, "Think maybe you would stay a bit longer?"

"I was hoping to be able to, yea." Henry tells them. "I was going to ask tonight, actually."

"Well, this day keeps getting better." Sam comments, looking between his son's.

"Uncle Oscar and Uncle Henry are staying?" Noah asks, looking at Sam.

"Yea, it seems like it."

Noah smiles and runs to Henry, causing him to pick him up. They all walk back up to the hotel and go to Sophie and Sky's place.

"Hey." Donna says, looking at them from the couch.

Rosie and Tanya stand up, smiling as everyone walks over to them.

"Hi." Sky says, kissing Rosie's cheek and hugging her.

"Look at you, you're almost as tall as your mum." Rosie teases, looking at Noah.

"Haha, very funny." Sophie says, smiling.

Oscar quietly walks over to Sophie and stands behind her chair, whispering in her ear. Sophie looks at him as he pulls away, then looks at Sky, trying not to smile. Sky looks at them, knowing what he said and smiles at her. He walks over and sits next to her, pulling her onto his lap.

"I had to tell someone," He whispers to Sophie, "just be glad I only told one person, I almost slipped a few times."

"It's true," Oscar says, leaning down to them, "and he couldn't help but smile every time someone mentioned family or you. And don't worry, I won't tell anyone. Anyways, congratulations." He walks away as Sophie and Sky watch him, smiling.

"4 hours." Sophie tells him.

Sky shrugs his shoulders then kisses her.

"Have you thought about going to England any more?"

"Yea," She nods slowly.

"And?" he hopes.

"Okay."

"Really?" He smiles.

"Yea, it could be fun, getting away from everything for a few days."

"And, a few days of no interruptions." He kisses her.

"Ah," She pulls away, laughing, "So that's why you want to go."

"No," He laughs. Sophie stares at him. "Okay, maybe a little."

Donna and Sam watch them and smile.

"Sophie say anything about going to England?" Sam asks Donna.

"Yea, I think they will be. That means we get 5 days with Hayley and Noah."

"Good, they deserve a break and we can spoil our grandkids rotten." Sam smiles at her.

"That's exactly what I was thinking." She kisses him sweetly. They both look at Sophie and Sky.

"Alright you two." Tanya says, standing up from the couch, "You're married, save that for when we're not all here. We don't need to see _that_ again"

Sophie and Sky sigh, smiling.

"Again?" Oscar asks, looking at them.

"Don't ask." Sophie and Sky say at the same time.

"You really, don't want to know." Sophie tells them.

"Now I see why you got pregnant." He jokes.

"Shut up." Sophie says, laughing.

They all laugh and continue talking before going for dinner.


	34. Chapter 34

Sophie stands at the kitchen counter, smiling, watching Hayley and Noah play on the couch. Sky walks over to her and wraps his arms around her.

"Hi." She laughs.

"Hey." He says, softly.

He slowly moves his hand down to hers, stealing her coffee. Sophie laughs and turns around, facing him.

"It's decaf." She reminds him.

"Right, decaf." He says, slightly disgusted.

He puts it back on the counter and looks at her.

"Hey." He repeats, kissing her.

"Did you get the tickets?" She asks, pushing him off her.

He sighs and stands up straight.

"Yes, I did. And, I spoke to Lily, Logan, and Andrew. They're all free."

"That'll be nice."

"We leave tomorrow." He says, smiling at her.

"I know. Now we get, 5 days, kids free." She smiles and kisses him softly.

"Well, sort of kid free." He teases.

She laughs and turns back around. He moves next to her, watching the kids.

"You know, there's still one thing you never told me." She reminds him.

"There is?" He asks.

"What did your mum say?" He doesn't respond. "I know she said something because the next time we're alone you're suggesting going to England. Plus, you hesitated when I asked why now."

"You noticed." He comments.

"Of course I did." She smiles at him. "What happened?"

"She suggested that we move to England." He tells her quietly.

She looks at him.

"I said no, don't worry. She couldn't even say that we had kids. She didn't even know about Noah, and then says we should leave."

"Are you going to say anything to her before we leave?"

"I don't know what to say to her."

"Daddy!" Noah laughs, "come play."

"Duty calls." Sophie jokes.

Sky quickly kisses her then walks over and joins them. Sophie smiles, watching them. She puts her drink down and walks over.

"I have work, I'll see you late." She tells Sky.

"Okay, bye." He looks up so she kisses him.

"Bye kids." She says, smiling, walking towards the door.

"Bye mummy." They both say, not looking up from the game.

"So," Sky starts, "you guys know that mummy and I are going away for a few days tomorrow, you two going to be good for Grandma and Grandpa?"

"Yes." Noah sighs.

"Hey," Sky messes Noah's hair playfully, "it's only 5 days."

"You guys have never been away that long before though." Hayley adds.

"With us gone, though, I bet you will with them."

"Hey Soph." Sam says, walking over to the front desk.

"Hey." Sophie looks up and smiles. "Where's mum?"

"Working somewhere." He sits down next to her.

"What's going on with Sky?" He asks, staring at her.

"What?" She looks at him confused.

"Yesterday, he seemed really cheerful, but wouldn't say why."

Sophie bites her lip, trying not to smile and looks back to the desk.

"He was just in a good mood." She tries.

"Liar." He teases.

"He's probably just excited about going back to England."

"Yea, okay." He says, unconvinced.

She looks at him, knowing he didn't believe her.

"Excuse me, can we talk?" Sophie looks up to the woman at the desk.

Her smile quickly fades.

"Uh, that depends, what about?" Sophie tells her, looking back to the papers in front of her.

"Take a guess." She says sarcastically and coldly.

Sophie looks at her.

"I have a lot of work to do, so maybe later." She says, fake smiling.

Elizabeth stares at her then moves her eyes towards Sophie's stomach.

"You're what, 2 and a half, 3 months?" She asks. Sophie freezes and stares at her.

"Excuse me?" Sophie says.

"Now can you talk?" She smiles at her.

Sophie slowly turns to Sam.

"Can you give us a minute." Sophie says softly to him, avoiding eye contact.

"What's she talking about?" Sam asks.

Sophie slowly looks up at him and smiles slightly. Sam smiles and nods.

"I'll be back in 10 minutes." He says, standing up. "Congratulations." He whispers to Sophie.

Sophie smiles and watches him leave. When he's out of sight, she looks back to Elizabeth.

"That wasn't for you to tell people." Sophie tells her. "I know Sky didn't tell you, neither would my mum."

"Yes, well, I don't really care, so."

"How did you even know?"

"I heard you tell your mother. Does Sky know?"

"That's not any of your business."

"He only ever wanted 2 kids, you know, never 3."

"What are you trying to do?" Sophie asks her.

"Just telling you the truth."

"Except Sky already knows, and everything your saying, I felt, until we talked. So, you can save your breathe."

"Did he tell you about my suggestion?"

"About moving to England? Yea, he did. He also told me he shot that down quick."

"Have you ever thought that maybe he wants to? But won't say anything because he knows you won't leave? He would be happier there."

Sophie laughs and shakes her head.

"You really don't know him. We're actually going back to England, tomorrow, for 5 days, just us two. And, he doesn't want to leave, I've asked if he ever thought about it. Plus you didn't even know about Noah."

"Noah?"

"Our son." Sophie tells her, not happy.

"Oh, right."

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a lot of work to do before we go away."

Elizabeth scoffs and walks away. Sophie shakes her head and looks back to her work as Sam walks over with Donna.

"What was that about?" Donna asks, leaning on the desk.

"Oh, nothing, same as always." Sophie sighs.

Sam smiles and sits next to her. She can feel his eyes on her and lets out a small laugh as she looks up. She turns to face him.

"So, that wasn't really how I wanted to tell you." She jokes.

"That's why you and Sky are going tomorrow." He figures out, smiling at her.

"Yea, and I told him yesterday, so, that's why he was so happy."

Sam sighs, smiling and looks at Donna.

"When did you find out?"

"Yesterday." Donna answers.

"I'm going to go talk to Sky, can you…"

"Yea, go." Sam tells her.

She quickly walks away. Sam looks at Donna and smiles.

"Sky," Sophie says, walking through the door.

"Hey." He looks at her from the couch. "What's the matter?"

"Your mum just payed me a visit at the desk." She walks over and sits next to him. "Kids upstairs?"

"Yea, they went up a minute ago." He watches her. "What happened?"

"She knows I'm pregnant." Sophie tells him.

"How?"

"Apparently, she heard me talking to mum yesterday, and decided to listen. She told Sam too." She explains, "She also said how you only ever wanted 2 kids."

Sky sighs and looks away.

"How many times has one of us come through that door with bad new?" He asks, trying to lighten the mood.

"Way too many."

"And I never talked about kids to my parents, by the way. She said that to try and get in your head. It's not true."

"I know, she thought you didn't know. It's okay."

"I have to talk to her now, don't I."

"Probably." She laughs.


	35. Chapter 35

Sky walks over to the lobby, thinking of what to say to his mother.

"Sky," Donna stops him, "you alright?"

"Yea, fine, um, have you seen my mother anywhere?"

"No, I think she's still in her room."

Sky looks away, leaning no the desk, slowly nodding.

"Sky," Sam says, smiling as he walks towards them, "Congratulations, again."

Sky looks at him confused then realizes.

"She wasn't supposed to tell anyone yet." He complains, smiling at him.

"Soph didn't tell me, it was your mum. She said Sophie was about 3 months along when I was sitting next to Soph at the desk." He explains.

"Oh, great, now my mum can tell anyone she pleases." Sky sighs, leaning back on the desk.

They both look at him the with the same sympathetic look.

"What are you going to do?" Donna asks softly.

"I don't know." He says quietly, avoiding eye contact.

"Well, you could always leave her until after you get back." Sam suggests.

"I could," Sky considers, "that way I would know what to say."

"Good luck explaining that to Sophie." Donna reminds him.

Sky looks at her.

"I could convince her." He says with a half smile, thinking.

Donna and Sam stare at him, so close to the death looks.

"With words." He tells them.

"Yea, right, cause that's what you were thinking." Sam teases.

"You and Soph, no wonder you're together." Donna jokes, shaking her head.

"What do you mean?" Sky asks.

"I think you've rubbed off on her when it comes to thinking of each other."

"Really." He says, smiling, getting more interested.

"Oh, yes."

"Did she say what she was thinking of? Cause if I know, then I for sure can convince her."

Sam stares at him while Donna ignore the last part of what he said.

"No, she didn't say. But Hayley did ask what sex was, but I assume Sophie told you that."

"Yea, yea she told me that." He says, disappointed. "She also said it was your fault she asked."

Donna goes to defend herself, but stops, knowing she can't lie.

"Yea, little bit." She says with a smile.

"If she asked about that from just hearing the word, wait till she finds out about the baby." Sam comments, laughing.

"That's what I said." Donna laughs as well.

Sky's smile fades, thinking of that.

"Oh, someone just realized." She teases, looking back to Sky.

"I didn't even think of that." He tells them.

"Well, you have a little time before that at least." Sam reassures him. "When are you two planning on telling everyone? You won't be able to hide it too much longer."

"Not sure, but, with Hayley, we told you pretty early on and with Noah, you guys knew basically when we found out, so we figured this time we'll keep it a secret a bit longer."

"That makes sense." Donna says.

"Alright, I'm going to go talk to Sophie, see if I can convince her to leave my mother for when we get back."

Donna lets out a small laugh and Sam smiles.

"Good luck with that." She says as he walks away.

"Three kids." Sam says, turning back to Donna.

"I know. It surreal."

"Did you ever think about it? Having more kids?"

Donna quickly looks at him, shocked.

"No." She tells him, causing him to slowly nod. "Did you?"

"Yea, once, I thought what it would've been like if we did."

"What changed?"

"Sophie got pregnant, again. And after seeing Sophie and Sky with a newborn, I do remember those nights." He jokes.

"Oh, yes, I don't miss those." She agrees.

"Hey." Sky says, closing the front door.

"Hey, I thought you were going to talk to your mum?" Sophie asks, turning on the couch to face him as he walks over.

"I was." He pauses and sits down. "Hayley, Noah, can you guys go play in your rooms for a minute?"

"Okay." Noah quickly stands up and walks upstairs with Hayley.

"Why didn't you?" She asks confused.

"Well, I was going to, but I ran into your mum and Sam."

"Oh, I forgot to tell. Sam knows." She tells him.

"He told me my mum told him, sort of."

She laughs and nods.

"But, then I realized, I have no clue what to say to her, so why not wait till we get back to talk to her."

"Sky." She sighs.

"I know, but I can't go talk to her if I don't what to say, because she'll have thought all of this out on her way over here."

"I get that, but leaving her hear while we're not, with Hayley and Noah staying with mum and Sam."

"Come on, there must be something I can do to convince you." He smiles slightly at her with pleading eyes.

She looks at him confused. He puts his hand on her thigh, slowly moving it higher.

"Sky." She puts her hand on his, stopping it.

"Come on." He whispers.

"That's not going to work." She smiles at him and moves his hand.

"Then what will work?" He teases, leaning towards her.

"See, sex would've worked," She starts, softly, leaning towards him slightly, "but we're going away, just the two of us, for five days, so…" She pulls away, much to his disappointment

"I do have a point though." He says as she leans back on the couch.

"Yea, you do." She sighs.

"Wow, I thought that would have been a lot harder to do." He says, surprised.

"Don't worry," Sophie says as she stands up. She puts her hands on Sky's lap and leans down, "you'll make up for it while we're gone." She whispers.

"Yes, ma'am." He agrees as she stands up. "Hayley, Noah, you can come back down now."

They both quickly rush down the stairs and return to watching tv.

Later that night, Sophie and Sky talk to Hayley and Noah after dinner, before they fall asleep.

"So, you know that we're going away tomorrow for a few days," Sky starts, "but we are leaving early, so early that you won't be awake yet."

"Do you have to go?" Hayley whines, hugging Sophie's legs.

Sophie looks at Sky as she strokes her daughters long blonde hair.

"Yea, but it's not for too long." She tells her, kneeling down. "You'll be with Grandma and Grandpa the whole time."

"And don't forget your uncles are here, and your other Granddad." Sky adds.

"What about our other Grandma?" Noah asks.

"She'll be very busy while she's here, so you might not see her too much." Sky tells them.

Sophie looks up at him, matching his concerned look as they make eye contact.

"Anyways," Sophie says, "let's get you guys to bed." She picks Hayley up.

"It's already past your bedtimes." Sky tells them.

After putting them down, they both finish packing and get in bed.

"Do you think your mother will try anything?" Sophie asks, staring at the ceiling.

"I've been asking myself that for hours now." Sky says.

Sophie looks at him and moves closer, resting her hand against his chest. He slowly looks at her.

"At least we know your dad is here, and my mum, Sam, Oscar, and Henry." She reassures him.

He smiles and pulls her close and rests his hands on her stomach.


	36. Chapter 36

By the time Sophie and Sky get to the hotel in England, it's 4 o'clock. They are supposed to be meeting some of Sky's friends at 6 at the restaurant.

"Tired?" Sky teases as Sophie falls back on the bed.

"We had to get up at 5:30 to get a boat for half an hour, then sit in a car for an hour and a half to get to the airport, then a four hour flight after a two hour delay." She says, looking at him.

"Well, it is now," he checks his watch, "5:35, we should get going."

"We're are we meeting them?"

"It's a small pub down the road. We grew up going there." He tells her, pulling her to her feet.

"The place we went when we came here last time?"

"Yea." He smiles, happy that she remembered.

They make their way over to the pub. Lily, Andrew and Logan are standing outside, talking. Andrew was the first to see them and stops talking. He smiles and Lily and Logan follow his eye sight and see Sky with his arm around Sophie, whispering something to her as she smiles, looking at the ground while holding his hand by her shoulder and an arm around his waist.

"You couldn't wait, huh." Andrew teases, getting Sophie and Sky's attention.

Sophie lets go of Sky and he sighs as he pulls his arm back.

"Good to see you too, Andrew." Sky jokes.

"Hey." Lily says, hugging Sophie while Sky hugs Andrew.

After they all greet each other, they walk inside and sit down at a high top table.

"Sky, what happened to your forehead?" Logan asks, looking at the scar.

"Oh, uh," He touches it, thinking of what to say, "there was a fight, few years back. Some guy hit me over the head with a glass."

"Why?" Lily asks.

"His friend tackled me, he was drunk, and when I punched him, his friends did that."

"But why did he tackle you?"

Lily looks at Sophie.

"An old boyfriend of mine showed up with some friends." Sophie tells them, "The one who, you know."

Logan and Andrew sit there, confused from what Sophie just said.

"Oh, okay. I'm guessing you won?" Lily jokes, lightening the mood.

"Oh yea." Sky laughs.

Ever since they showed up on the island 6 years ago, Sophie and Lily became good friends, talking all the time, but not as much as Ali and Lisa.

Sophie laughs and shakes her head, looking back to the table. The waiter brings their food over and places it in front of everyone.

"And the pizza." He says, holding it.

"Yes." Andrew says quickly, taking it from him.

Sophie gets a whiff of the pizza and her smile quickly fades.

"Sophie, you alright?" Logan asks.

Sky quickly looks at her.

"I'll be right back." She says quickly rushing to the bathroom.

"What was that about?" Andrew asks, confused.

"What's on that pizza?" Sky asks.

"Bacon and sausage."

Sky sighs. Lily looks at him, thinking she knows what happened. Sky looks at her.

"Can you…" He asks.

"Is she?" She asks quietly.

Sky smiles and nods. Lily nods slightly, holding back a smile and walks towards the bathroom. Sky looks back to Andrew and Logan as they stare at him, confused.

"She okay?" Logan asks.

Andrew looks at Sky suspiciously, thinking he knows.

"So, she hasn't had anything to drink," He starts. Sky looks at him, trying not to smile, "and she gets sick from the smell of something?"

Sky smiles and shakes his head, looking up to them. Logan looks at the both of them, trying to catch up.

"Ohh." Logan says, understanding what Andrew means.

"She's pregnant." Sky tells them.

"I knew it." Andrew exclaims.

Sophie and Lily walk back out, smiling and talking.

"You okay?" Sky asks as Sophie sits down.

"Yea, I'm okay." She says softly. She looks at Andrew and Logan and sees them smiling at her. "Let's just keep the bacon over there."

"Hayley, you alright?" Sam asks the 6 year old sitting on his lap.

"Yea, I just miss mummy and daddy."

"I know you do, but it's only a few days."

Donna smiles watching them.

"Hayley, why don't you go get your brother and we can go for ice cream?" Donna suggests.

She nods and quickly walks up stairs to Noah.

"Bribing?" Sam teases.

"More like distracting." She jokes.

Sam laughs and shakes his head as they hear Haley and Noah come running down the stairs.

"Can uncle Oscar and uncle Henry come too?" Noah asks Sam.

"I'm sure they'd love to."

The four of them walk out, over to the Oscar and Henry's rooms. Sam knocks on the door and Henry answers.

"Hey." Henry says, smiling at Hayley and Noah.

"We're going for ice cream." Donna says, holding Noah's hand. "Care to join?"

"Who could say no to ice cream." He jokes as Hayley smiles at him.

"What's going on here?" Oscar asks, smiling as he walks over to them.

"Ice cream!" Noah tells him.

"Inside voice, Noah." Donna says softly.

Sam smiles and looks at Donna.

"How about this," Oscar starts, "we take them for ice cream, you guys get some time to yourselves."

"Are you sure?" Sam asks.

"Yea, we can handle them."

Sam smiles shrugs his shoulders looking at Donna.

"Alright." She says. "Hayley, Noah, be good for your uncles."

"We will." Hayley says.

Oscar and Henry walk out the room and close the door.

They are all still sitting at the table, talking, now 9:45 o'clock.

"So, where's Ashley?" Sky asks, looking at Logan.

"She's at home, working." He says, a little disappointed.

"How long have you two been together now?" Sophie asks.

"About a year and a half." Logan says proudly.

"Oh, god." Andrew whispers as his smile quickly fades.

"What?" Logan looks at him, confused.

He follows Andrew's line of sight to the person who just walked in.

"Oh, shit." He says quietly.

Sophie, Sky and Lily look at them confused.

"What?" Lily asks.

"Olivia." Sky breathes, looking at her.

Sophie takes a deep breathe and shakes her head.

"And here she comes." Logan tells them.

"Olivia, what are you doing here?" Lily asks, fake smiling.

"Decided to go out, what's wrong with that?" Olivia says, looking at Sky and Sophie.

Sky and Sophie look at each other then Lily.

"I only said I was going out, didn't say where or with who." She explains.

"Mind if I sit?" Olivia asks, already sitting down in the open seat next to Andrew and Sky.

She smiles at Sky as she sits down. Sky looks at her then looks at Sophie.

"So," Lily starts, trying to change the subject, "what are you guys doing tomorrow?"

"We're going to see Sophie's dad, he lives about half an hour away." Sky says, smiling at Sophie.

"When was the last time you saw him?" Andrew asks.

"Almost a year ago." Sophie says, "He tries to visit during the summer, but he had something at work come up and couldn't make it."

"Sky, what made you come back?" Olivia asks softly, staring at him.

He looks at her then quickly glances at Sophie.

"Uh, just decided to." He says awkwardly.

Olivia smiles at him.

"You gained muscle." She says, slowly putting her hand on his shoulder.

Sky looks at her hand then turns to Sophie. She was staring at her.

"Well, it's been 6 years, bodies change." He says trying to move her hand by moving his shoulder back.

"Some for the worse." She comments, looking at Sophie.

Sophie looks at Lily, both shocked. Olivia moves her hand to the back of Sky's neck and plays with his hair. Sophie looks at her hand. Olivia smiles softly at Sky as he looks at her, uncomfortable.

"Okay," Sky starts moving away from Olivia, closer to Sophie, "that's enough of that."

He looks at Sophie and mimes 'I don't know'. Sophie looks away and picks up her drink.

"You all done here?" The waiter asks.

Andrew hands the waiter the dish with the pizza on, right past Sophie. Sophie turns and looks down.

"Soph?" Sky asks quietly.

She takes a deep breathe and looks at him, slowly nodding. He laughs and puts his arm around her.

"Sorry." Andrew says.

"It's okay." Sophie tells him, smiling.

Before they can say anything else, Sophie's phone goes off.

"Hello?" "Hey, what are two still doing up?" Sky looks at her and smiles, knowing who she's talking to.

Sophie talks quietly, while everyone continues talking.

"Okay, I love you too." She hands the phone to Sky, "They want to say goodnight." She tells him, smiling.

"Shouldn't you be in bed right now?" He teases. "I love you, we'll talk tomorrow okay?" "Goodnight." He hangs up.

"Who was that?" Andrew asks.

"Hayley and Noah." Sky says, handing the phone back to Sophie. "They wanted to say goodnight, since they're going to sleep right now."

"Who's Noah?" Olivia asks.

Sophie looks away and Sky looks at Olivia.

"Our son."

"You had another kid?" She asks, shocked.

"Anyways," Lily starts, "wait, I thought Sam was your dad?" She quickly changes the subject.

"He's my step- dad, and a third my real one. We don't know who my real father is, so there are three possible dads, and we all agreed that we don't need to know."

"Well, maybe not knowing the true father runs in the family." Olivia comments. "Might want to find out, Sky."

Sophie stares at her, ready to slap her.

"Calm down." Sky whispers in her ear. "It's not good for either of you." She slowly nods and looks away.


	37. Chapter 37

"Grandma! Grandpa!"

Donna looks at Sam then they both quickly walk over to Hayley and Noah's room. They were staying in Sophie and Sky's old room while they were away. Once they moved out, they put two twin beds in there for them to sleep over.

"What's wrong?" Donna asks softly as her and Sam walk in the room.

They see Hayley sitting next to Noah as he coughs, shaking and sweating, lying on the bed. Donna quickly walks over and bends down.

"He's burning up." Donna tells Sam.

"I'm cold." Noah complains quietly.

"It's okay." She says calmly.

Sam quickly walks to the closet and gets one of the blankets. He carefully wraps it around Noah.

"Hayley, can you go get a water for you brother?" Sam suggests.

Hayley quickly walks away.

"Sam, his heart is racing." Donna says, looking up at him worried. "Noah, what's wrong?"

"My chest hurts." He says, barely and dryly.

"It must have just come up, he had a small cough when we put him to bed." Sam says.

Hayley walks back in and hands a water to Donna.

"Hayley," Sam starts, glancing at Donna, "why don't you come sleep in our room while Grandma stays with Noah? We don't want you to catch what he has, okay?" He suggests.

"But-" She looks at Noah.

"It's okay, I'll stay with him. You go to sleep." Donna tells her softly.

Sam picks her up and walks out, slowly closing the door behind him.

"Try and sleep, okay. I'm not going anywhere." Donna says to Noah as she holds him close, slowly rubbing his back.

"Is Noah going to be okay?" Hayley asks as Sam puts her into bed.

"Let's see how he is tomorrow, right now just try and go to sleep."

They all sit around the table, laughing, talking about old memories from when they were in high school.

"You got stuck outside, during the worst of the storm." Andrew says, laughing.

"Logan was supposed to be waiting at the door to let me in!" Lily responds, also laughing.

"I had to get to class." Logan says defensively.

"So did I!" She reminds him.

They all calm down and sighs, smiling.

"That feels like so long ago." Logan says.

"That must have been, what 12 years ago?" Lily asks, looking to Andrew and Sky.

"13." Sky tells her.

"Fuck." Andrew sighs, thinking back to it.

"That feels like so long ago." Lily sighs.

"Wow," Sophie starts, "you guys sound really old right now."

"Hey." Logan says, faking a hurt expression.

"Well what were you doing 13 years ago?" Lily asks.

"I was 16, so,"

"Off with some random guy." Olivia says quietly, looking away.

They all look at her. She looks up at everyone.

"Am I wrong?" She asks.

Sophie takes a deep breathe and looks to Lily, both shocked.

"Wow." Andrew whispers.

"I guess I should go." Olivia sighs.

"Oh, no, such a shame." Sophie says sarcastically.

Lily looks at Sophie and laughs.

"Cute." Olivia says.

As she stands up, she knocks Sky's drink onto him. He quickly stands up.

"Oh, god, I'm sorry." She says, looking at his pants. "Here, I'll get that." She grabs a napkin and starts wiping the bottom of his shirt and top of his pants.

Sky looks at everyone, uncomfortable. Sophie stares at Olivia.

"Okay, I think I'll survive." He says, pushing her hands away.

"Well, it was good to see you again, Sky. You should call me, if you're ever back, or, maybe before you leave." She says and hugs him.

Sky stands there, awkwardly, waiting for her to let go.

"Bye guys." She says and walks out.

Sky sits back down.

"So, that was fun." Logan's sarcasm was his attempted at lightening the mood.

"I don't think I've ever been that uncomfortable." Sky announces.

"I don't think I've ever wanted to slap someone so much." Sophie comments.

"I honestly thought you were going to." Andrew says.

Sophie sighs and shakes her head.

"Okay, I think we should go." Sky suggests, "As fun as this has been, the beer is soaking through my pants and getting very," he pauses, "cold."

Sophie and Lily try not to laugh while Andrew and Logan look at Sky, knowing what he means. He stands up and takes Sophie's hand as she does the same.

"You guys are coming over on tomorrow, right?" Logan asks.

"Yea, we might be a little later since we're going to see Harry, but we should be there around 4. You two are going, right?" Sky says.

Lily and Andrew both nod.

"We'll see you guys then." Sophie says, smiling at them.

They both walk out. Sky moves his arm to around Sophie and pulls her closer, kissing the top of her head as she holds his hand. They get back to their room and Sophie sighs and walks to the bed.

"Sorry about tonight." He says, slowly following.

"It wasn't your fault." She tells him. "It's not like you knew she would show up."

He walks towards her and kisses her softly. She pulls away.

"We're going to sleep now, aren't we?" He sighs, watching her.

"Yes." She says, laughing at his disappointment.

THE NEXT MORNING

At 10 o'clock, Sam makes his way over to Donna and Noah, nervous about what he'll find. Cautiously, he knocks on the door and opens it.

"Hey." Donna says, looking at him.

"How is he?" Sam asks, walking over.

"Still has a fever of 103.3, and his cough doesn't sound too good."

He sighs and moves the hair out of Noah's face. He was sweating.

"We should take him to the doctor." Sam tells her, still looking at Noah.

"I know, I already called. They said to bring him at 1 o'clock."

"Have you told Sophie and Sky?"

"No, not yet. I was thinking of telling them after we've taken him. Plus, they're seeing Harry today, and I don't really want to ruin that for any of them."

"I know what you mean, it's been a year since they've seen him." He stands up, looking to Donna, "I'll go do breakfast, hopefully he'll feel a better once he's eaten."

"Where's Hayley?"

"She's downstairs with the boys."

Noah groans and rolls over, facing Donna.

"How're you feeling?" She asks softly.

He shakes his head and coughs. Sam sighs and walks back downstairs.

"Hey dad." Oscar says, tickling Hayley.

"Where's Donna and Noah?" Henry asks.

"Noah isn't feeling so great." They both look straight up at him. "Donna's with him now."

"What's wrong with him?"

Sam glances at Hayley and looks back to his sons.

"Hayley, why don't you go get dressed then meet us back down here?" He suggests.

"Okay." She says, and goes upstairs.

"Noah has a high temperature, coughing, and if shivering. It started last night."

"What did Sophie and Sky say?" Henry asks.

"Uh, they don't know." Oscar and Henry look at him. "We're going to tell them, just, after we've taken him to the doctor at 1."

* * *

 **A/N: Do you want to see some of Sophie and Sky at Harry's?**


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N: This is not a chapter (obviously), but I need your feedback. I will not be returning to this story, but I do have others that I haven't published. I could either re-write this story, or publish one of my other stories. They all focus around Sophie and Sky.**

 **I can't think of what else to write with this specific story and I was still unsure how to write a story. I like some of the main ideas but if I re-write it, I will make it more consistent and hopefully a nicer read.**

 **Please let me know which one you would prefer to have me do.**

 **Sorry for abandoning this story!**


	39. Together, No Matter What

**A/N: New story is now published! It's a rewrite of this but with new plots and more details than this one. Many of the plots from this story will eventually come to play but will be different. Please check it out!**


End file.
